Le Roi Dragon
by Tata Mya
Summary: - Il faut que l'on prévienne le maitre maintenant. On doit tout faire pour que ça réussisse… Vous deux, allez le voir et lui dire, moi je reste ici pour veiller sur elle et lui expliquer lorsqu'elle se réveillera, maintenant du vent.
1. P R O L O G U E

\- « Pousse toi un peu imbécile, je ne vois rien !

\- Mais il n'y a rien à voir, elle ne fait que dormir…

\- Taisez-vous vous deux vous allez la réveiller… Elle ne doit pas avoir peur, pas maintenant.

Cachés derrière un des rideaux noirs de la chambre, trois feux follets observaient la fille assoupie dans un immense et lourd lit en ébène. Les draps étaient noirs, comme le reste de la chambre, qui ne bénéficiait que de la lumière tamisée d'une chandelle en fin de vie, et celle encore plus tamisée des trois minuscules flammes qui flottaient plus loin.

A part les voix étouffées des êtres lumineux, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, la tapisserie en velours sombre semblait aspirer le moindre murmure, le moindre souffle. Même la pluie qui cognait contre les vitraux ne savait troubler le silence inquiétant de la chambre.

L'une des trois lumières se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- Il faut que l'on prévienne le maitre maintenant. On doit tout faire pour que ça réussisse… Vous deux, allez le voir et lui dire, moi je reste ici pour veiller sur elle et lui expliquer lorsqu'elle se réveillera, maintenant du vent.

Alors la lumière rouge et la bleue se mirent à voler à toute vitesse vers le trou de la serrure où elles passèrent sans aucun problème. La lumière dorée qui était restée, quand à elle, fixa le corps endormie avec une expression anxieuse. Et si ce n'était pas elle, si ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée, bien sûr que ce sera elle ! Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle voleta jusqu'à la table de chevet, tout près du visage serein et clos de la jeune fille et rassembla sous elle ses jambes. Elle la contempla. Elle n'était pas très grande et son visage était jeune, pourtant les formes de son corps prouvaient qu'elle était adulte déjà, elle possédait des longs cils qui habillaient ces yeux clos, et une bouche naturellement rose et charnue. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient pâles et fins, sont corps entier était fin. Elle la trouva jolie.

''Pourvu que se soit bien elle '', avait elle pensée avant de fermer les yeux à son tour…

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue de l'Histoire "Le Roi Dragon" qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps... J'attends vos reviews / avis / Questions

Mya


	2. C H A P I T R E 1

Réponses aux Reviews :

 **Redfoxiy** : Le but étant de vous appâté avec du mystère, je suppose que j'ai réussi alors ! Et j'attendrais tes reviews dans ce cas, merci :3

 **Baka-ction: Marchi**

 **ShokiNoBaka** : frustrééée hein ? **vieux sourire en coin**.C'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de la B &B, mais cela reste qu'une inspiration, je ne vais pas faire de remake dessus. (Surtout qu'il y a déjà une fiction sur le couple Gale qui est très bien là-dessus)

 **Clochann :** Oui c'est un UA. C'est une fille (AH AH) le maitre, c'est le maitre (mon précieux). La vie c'est un bol de petits-suisse sucrés au petit déjeuné \\*00*/ (Oui trop de question, si peu de réponses)

* * *

Elle l'avait enfin accomplie. Fière d'elle Levy s'adossa contre une grosse roche brune pour reprendre son souffle, puis sortit une bouteille d'eau et jeta un œil à sa montre numérique. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures. Depuis maintenant trois jours elle escaladait ce cirque montagneux, et elle venait enfin d'arriver en haut de la première colline. Elle se mit à sourire avant de reprendre une troisième gorgée d'eau.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle se préparait à accomplir cet exploit. Le cirque de Fiore, le plus bel assemblage de montagne de tout le pays, elle en rêvait depuis toute petite, partir découvrir la nature dans ce magnifique paysage. Elle avait donc prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour pouvoir accomplir son rêve.

Jugeant que le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement, Levy établit rapidement son campement à l'abri de la pluie qui commençait à menacer, dans une crevasse qui s'était formé il y a surement des millions d'années avant elle. Elle déplia sa petite tente verte, et l'accrocha solidement contre les pierres, puis décrocha de son lourd sac le matelas qui y était roulé en son sommet, et son duvet pour les installer correctement à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, la pluie s'était enfin mise à tomber. Levy contempla alors le tableau sous ses yeux. Le site entier, verdoyant qui disparaissait sous le rideau gris et humide de la pluie. C'était un spectacle merveilleux à voir.

Qui aurait crût qu'elle, Levy McGarden, aussi timide que petite, ne vivant d'aventure que par le biais de ses livres, allait un jour accomplir cet exploit, seule. Personne. Même elle avait encore du mal à admettre mais en agissant ainsi, elle venait de mettre un bon coup de pied dans les préjugées qu'on lui portait, prouvant d'un seul coup prouver que oui, elle était capable de faire des choses extraordinaires elle aussi, et, à elle-même, que oui, si elle voulait, elle pouvait.

Un frisson lui traversa le corps. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur, couvert de sueur, et que le temps venait de se rafraichir. Elle s'arracha donc à sa contemplation pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortir l'épais pull en coton qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Elle l'enfila et se réchauffa rapidement avant de sortir dans la même foulée son réchaud l'une des boites de conserves qui lui restaient. Elle plaça la boite sur la flamme bleue pour faire cuire son dîner.

Puis elle saisit dans sa poche arrière sa carte du cirque. Elle décrocha le stylo de la bordure du papier et déplia ce dernier qu'elle posa par la suite sur le sol caillouteux.

Levy sembla réfléchir, quelque instant, en dessinant mentalement le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru aujourd'hui, puis, lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'elle, elle attrapa son Stabilo en traça une ligne bleue le long des sentiers affiché sur le plan. Elle fini son trait à l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement : ''La roche du Dragon '' sur le Mont Du Roi. Elle esquissa un sourire en se retournant et essayant de trouver quelle roche avait donnée son nom à cet endroit, sans pour autant le trouver. Elle se dit que l'ombre de l'une d'elle devait former plus ou moins un dragon avec un certain emplacement du soleil.

Son attention fut attirée par le bruit métallique de la boite de conserve, annonçant enfin que le plat était prêt. Cela tombait très bien, Levy mourrait de faim. Elle saisit avec attention la boite brulante avec les manches de son pull puis l'ouvrit. L'odeur du bœuf bourguignon qui s'en échappait le remonta un peu plus le moral, qui était déjà haut. Elle s'installa alors, face au panorama, et dégusta avec une joie immense son repas.

Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon, et la pluie ne s'était toujours pas calmée, mais les deux éléments réunis formèrent, à la plus grande joie de Levy, un magnifique arc-en-ciel, si net que Levy ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en photo pour le montrer à sa petite sœur en revenant. Mais elle put également remarquer que la nuit montait rapidement, et par conséquent la luminosité devenait rare.

Elle se dépêcha donc de finir son plat, avant de le mettre dans un deuxième sac accroché au premier qui lui servait de poubelle. Elle saisit ensuite son bâton de marche, auquel elle accrocha sa lanterne, qui pendait au préalable à son sac principal, et l'alluma, puis plaça son réverbère de fortune, contre la paroi, près de sa tente. Elle sortit également un livre, qu'elle ouvra en se callant sous la lumière et en amenant près d'elle le réchaud qui fonctionnait encore.

Elle lut pendant plusieurs heures un énorme ouvrage sur les contes fantastique du monde entier. Levy était particulièrement friande de ces histoires là, depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours eu ce gout pour le mystique et le fantastique. Son conte favori était celui de la Belle et la Bête. Elle trouvait que cette histoire était une merveilleuse leçon d'amour et de tolérance, il lui avait permit de ne jamais juger sur l'apparence d'autrui, car au fond d'elle elle espérait aussi que son grand amour allait se dévoiler à ses yeux, après avoir vu quelle personne merveilleuse il était à l'intérieur. Pourtant Levy cachait ses espoirs romantiques, car souvent, elle était dessus que de voir sous le visage du prince charmant, ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était, n'était en fait rien d'autre qu'un vilain crapaud purulent.

Elle fit la moue dans son récite lorsque l'un des deux amants se tua avant que le lion ne le fasse à sa place, et mourut dans les bras de la femme qu'il avait choisi mais qu'aucun de ses proches ne voulaient accepter. L'optimiste dans l'âme qu'elle était n'aimait pas les histoires passionnelles qui se finissaient par la mort de l'un ou des deux protagonistes, elle préférait les fins enflammées, où les deux âmes sœurs pouvaient enfin se rejoindre et vivre ensemble tout leur vie.

Après cette histoire qui lui laissa un petit goût amer dans la poitrine, elle referma son livre, pour se laisser de la lecture pour le retour, mais surtout parce qu'elle était très fatigué de son ascension. Elle ouvrit sa tante, et se glissa dans son duvet, après avoir était et rentré lumière, réchauds, canne de marche et sacs, puis ferma sa tente, et les yeux. Elle se laissa bercer par le bruit de la pluie qui tapotait contre les bords des parois, et le vent qui soufflait doucement, caressant tendrement les rochers.

Elle ouvra soudainement les yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Bien trop de sentiments et de pensées se bousculaient dans son corps et dans sa tête. Elle était excitée d'être demain, elle avait un peu peur d'être seule, mais tellement fière d'avoir fait ceci. Les bruits dehors devenaient plus clairs maintenant qu'elle était aveugle, le vent qui lui paraissait doux il y a peine dix minutes, lui semblait maintenant redoutable et violent, et la pluie ne tapotait plus, mais martelait l'entré de la caverne avec fureur. Puis un éclair jaillit de nulle part, faisant sursauter la jeune campeuse, qui se recroquevilla dans sa couche. Maintenant Levy était effrayé. Elle couina en se bouchant les oreilles. Elle avait peur des orages depuis qu'elle était enfant, et maintenant elle se trouvait si proche du ciel qu'elle regretta immédiatement son exploit du jour. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle se cachait au plus profond de son duvet, en priant tous les saints qu'elle connaissait pour que l'orage cesse rapidement. Mais au lieu de se calmer, il redoubla et elle sentit bientôt le vent forcer les flancs de la tente qui, selon Levy, commençait à flancher. Elle sentait la toile plastifiée se coucher sur elle, et à travers elle percevait les ombres inquiétantes se former à chaque coup de tonnerre. Elle pleura un peu plus à chaque fois.

Puis le plus gros grondement qu'elle avait put entendre de toute se vie résonna dans toute le cirque. Il fut si sourd, si bruyant et si monstrueux, que Levy crut qu'il s'agissait d'une bête, ou bien du dragon du mont.

Il y eu un moment de répit, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclaire ne s'abatte pile a l'entrée de la grotte dans laquelle Levy se trouvait. L'impact sur le sol le fit se fissurer, et cette fissure serpenta jusqu'à la paroi du fond, pour se briser.

Dans un hurlement aigüe Levy se sentit chuter dans le vide. Elle ne voyait rien, elle ne savait quand aura lieu l'impact. Tout ses nerfs lâchèrent en même temps, et le noir complait l'envahit.

Elle s'était évanouit.

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre, posté avec un peu de retard (ça commence déjà) à cause de cette pu… de maintenance sur le site qu'il y a eu… mais du coup j'ai écris le trois suivant :'D.

J'attends vos avis et question, et comme pour ici j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre !

Au fait bande de petit canailloux tout rose : j'ai ouvert un blog Tumblr, pour vous tenir au courant des sorties enfin… plein de choses et pour parler plus simplement que sur ce site : je vous y attends: Ronchonsama (sur tumblr je rappel)

Mya  



	3. C H A P I T R E 2

Autours d'elle tout était noir, mais elle reposait sous quelque chose d'agréablement moelleux. Était-elle encore en vie ? Impossible pensa t-elle après une chute pareille, elle ne pouvait pas pourtant, elle s'entendait respirer.

Levy ouvrit les yeux et réprima un hoquet de surprise. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre sombre, couchée sur un lit tout aussi noir, et à en juger les mouvements derrières les vitres il faisait nuit noire.

Bien sûr la première chose qu'elle se demanda fut où elle pouvait bien se trouver, puisque de mémoire elle n'avait jamais vue de maison en venant, et la seconde fût entrainé par la première : qui l'avait sauvé ?

Elle se releva du lit, avec mal puisque son dos et ses bras la faisaient souffrir, pour essayer de mieux voir l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Levy parcouru d'abord l'étendue du lit à quatre pattes, qui se révéla immense par rapport à elle, et c'est lorsque sa main se posa dans le vide, entrainant avec sa la chute de la jeune fille qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait d'atteindre le bout. Elle poussa une plainte de douleur puis se releva tourna sur elle-même. Ses yeux, qui s'étaient maintenant accoutumés à l'obscurité, elle pouvait dès à présent découvrir la pièce. En face d'elle se trouvait une immense porte en chêne noir et vieilli par les années, elle devina aussi qu'il fallait une force surhumaine pour ouvrir cette porte. Elle toucha de l'index les reliefs pour les deviner, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'elle voit distinctement la scène gravée dessus. Puis suivant de plat de la main le velours du mur, Levy tomba sur un nouveau meuble, un bureau, où le tabouret était rangé en dessous. D'avis de Levy, le bureau devait être magnifique, aussi beau qu'âgé, à en juger les marques des années sur le bord. Elle arriva à la fenêtre, et remarqua que la vitre était en fait des vitraux d'une grande qualité. Si au départ elle crût que se n'était qu'un amas de carreaux de couleurs, l'éclair qui jaillit dehors lui dévoila alors qu'ils représentaient en fait une immense gueule de dragon, aux dents longues et acérées, les yeux rouges et fous. Cette fois Levy poussa un cri de terreur. Elle tomba une fois de plus en arrière, ne quittant pas des yeux le dragon qui menaçait.

Derrière elle il y eut un bruit, une sorte de soupir, et un bruit sifflant. Elle tourna la tête. D'abord elle ne vit rien, juste le noir de la pièce, puis son œil fut attiré par un petit point lumineux derrière les rideaux du baldaquin. Elle s'approcha doucement, mais la lumière recula également. Levy se stoppa choquée par cette vision. Était-elle devenue folle ? Elle ne pensait pourtant pas, mais ce qui se passait en ce moment même l'a fit douter énormément sur sa santé mentale. Elle retenta un pas vers la minuscule lumière, et le manège se répéta, elle recula d'une dizaine de centimètre. Un nouvel éclair tonna, faisant sursauter Levy qui se couvrit la tête, et s'accroupissant, complètement terrorisé. Elle aurait voulu qu'à cet instant précis, elle se trouva dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa petite sœur en train de lire, et non perdue dans elle ne savait qu'elle endroit aussi sombre et glauque.

Une petite chaleur près de son visage se fit sentir. Levy ouvrit un œil inquiet, et découvrit alors la petite lumière dorée qui s'était approchée. Elle ouvrit les deux yeux et l'observa. Ça qui ne fut qu'une bille de lumière au départ, se révéla sous ses yeux ébahis un corps humanoïde et lumineux. Une toute petite fille blonde volait à coté d'elle, à l'aide d'elle de la même couleur de la lumière qui l'entourait. Une petite fée.

Levy étouffa un sourire, et son cœur se mit à battre joyeusement, devant elle se trouvait une fée, qui la regardait inquiète. Elle arrêta de se demander si elle était devenue folle, et se concentra sur l'être lumineux qui se mit à sourire en voyant le sien.

\- Une fée, murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

La petite créature s'approcha plus prêt de Levy, et se posa juste au bord de lit, là où la jeune femme s'était réfugiée après le coup de tonnerre.

\- A vrai dire je ne suis pas véritablement une fée, sa voix était légère et cristalline – je suis un feu-follet. Mais c'est une sorte de fée en effet.

Levy laissa échapper un soupir d'ébahissement. Non seulement elle pensait qu'elle était plongée dans un de ses livres qu'elle affectionnait tant, mais le petit feu-follet en face d'elle était la plus belle chose qui lui était donné de voir. Elle avait soudain des milliers de questions qui lui traversèrent l'esprit au moment ou la petite lumière se mit à marcher sur les draps.

\- Comment tu t'appelle ?

La petite fée qui avait sautée du lit pour se poser sur le dos de la main de Levy, s'asseyait confortablement dessus, en attendant sa réponse. Levy sembla réfléchir quelque instant.

\- Levy, je me nomme Levy. Et toi tu as un nom ? se risqua-t-elle.

La petite blonde fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai un nom ! Je m'appelle Lucy ! C'est notre maitre qui me l'a donné lorsque j'ai éclos !

Levy s'excusa de son manque de tact et Lucy se radouci. Elle lui posa plusieurs questions encore. Apparemment l'une comme l'autre étaient curieuse de se connaitre. Levy appris de Lucy, que les feux follets naissaient d'un feu d'un certain événement, et elle était née de la lumière d'une chandelle durant le centième anniversaire de son maitre. Levy s'étouffa de surprise. Cent ans.

\- Oui, c'était un jour de grande joie, puis elle eut une mine triste, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. De la joie dans ce château il n'y en à pas eu depuis très longtemps… tellement longtemps que personne ne se rappelle la date du dernier rire de joie qui à résonné entre les murs. Tout est devenu triste et sombre.

Levy sembla désolée, et frotta doucement la minuscule cuisse de Lucy de bout du doigt. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Lucy, la fée remonta son regard vers elle, Tu me racontes beaucoup de chose ici, mais j'aimerais savoir où je me trouve et comment je suis arrivée ici.

Lucy se releva, et se recula, pour sauter au sol. Avait t-elle à peine touché terre, qu'elle se mit à grandir, et eu rapidement une taille adulte. Levy se releva elle aussi et constata que Lucy l'a dépassait largement.

\- Nous pouvons nous grandir, nous les feux follets, et c'est grâce à ça que nous avons put te sauver alors que tu chutais. A vrai dire – elle se frotta le bras avec une mine embêté – c'est aussi à cause de nous que tu es tombée… quand tonne l'orage nous sortons nous défouler dehors, et par malheur, j'ai heurté l'endroit où tu étais, et le sol s'est craqué. Avant que tu ne rejoignes le sol, moi et les autres nous t'avons porté jusqu'à notre château.

Levy eu le souffle coupé, elle demanda d'une voix tremblante où se trouvait ce château.

\- Bien, Lucy prit la main de Levy et la fit s'assoir avec sur le lit. La montagne sur laquelle tu te trouvais se fait appelé par vous, les humains, la montagne du Roi, et vous appelé également le sommet le Rocher du Dragon. Il faut savoir qu'il y bien longtemps, si vieux que vous l'avez oublié, au sommet de cette montagne se trouvait le château d'un roi, qui fut par les années oublié, et s'enterra dans les profondeurs de la montagne, qui avait continué à pousser. Le château, tu t'y trouves actuellement. Quand au roi… - elle stoppa son récit pour tordre sa robe blanche- je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de deux quatre mille ans.

Levy ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle bégaya quelque chose sans pour autant réussir à formuler une phrase claire et précise. Quatre mille ans… C'était beaucoup trop pour Levy qui se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, sous le regard désolé de Lucy qui avait repris son apparence de boule lumineuse.

\- Je dois complètement délirer… Un château sous la montagne, des feux follets qui me sauve, un roi de quatre mille ans – elle s'arrêta pour essayer d'imaginer la tête d'un homme qui avait quatre mille ans encore vivant, puis se ravisa en secouant la tête-.

Elle se retourna vers la petite lumière qui flottait à trois mètres du sol derrière elle.

\- Comment un homme peut vivre quatre mille ans ?

\- Le maitre n'est pas un homme. C'est un dragon …

* * *

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos reviews/avis/questions?

Mya


	4. C H A P I T R E 3

Lucy se glissa hors de la chambre lorsque Levy se fut endormie pour la seconde fois, beaucoup trop fatiguée par ce qu'elle avait enregistré depuis son réveil. Lucy avait donc attendue qu'elle s'endorme pour partir. Elle passa par le trou de la serrure, après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers leur invitée.

Elle parcouru le couloir sombre à la recherche de ses compères qu'elle avait envoyé plutôt chercher leur maitre. Bien sur elle se douta qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, et c'est au détour d'un virage qu'elle trouva le premier qui s'était endormi la tête en bas accroché à l'un des flambeaux.

\- Natsu, Natsu… Réveille-toi fainéant !

Ledit Natsu, surpris par son amie, tomba sur le sol. Il bailla et la salua d'une voix encore endormie.

\- On n'a pas trouvé le maitre. Où est Gray ?

\- Justement triple buse, où est-il ?

La lumière rouge resta interdite quelque instant, elle essayait de se rappeler où elle avait vue pour la dernière fois la bleue. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se souvenir, ce qui agaça Lucy qui fini par le rejoindre pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans les fesses en l'insultant une nouvelle fois. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas leur faire confiance. Puis après s'être disputés pendant dix minutes, les deux s'envolèrent à la recherche de leur ami.

\- Et toi, de ton coté ?

\- Elle s'est réveillé, on a un peu parlé, elle voulait savoir où elle était.

\- Tu lui as parlé du maitre ?

\- Oui et non… Je me voyais mal lui annoncer que si on l'avait amené ici c'est pour qu'elle épouse notre maitre… Il faudra la préparer plus que ça, elle est complètement paniqué, sans repère… La pauvre, Lucy murmura cette dernière phrase pour elle-même, quand à Natsu il hocha la tête en signe de contentement.

Ils continuèrent à voler jusqu'à déboucher devant des énormes portes en métal, si hautes qu'elles atteignaient le plafond. Comme sur chacune des portes du château, une scène était gravée : sur celles-ci, en commençant par le haut, le ciel orageux figurait, et les foudres qui s'abattaient sur le sol au bas de la gravure était produit par un hurlement de dragon. Ce même dragon qui avait apeuré Levy quelque heure plus tôt. Il couchait sur une couronne de montagne, semblable au cirque de Fiore, et ouvrait sa gueule acéré face au ciel où un hurlement s'échappait entouré de flammes. Aux pieds des montagnes, des villageois, terrorisés par le bruit, observaient avec inquiétude l'énorme reptile au dessus d'eux. Certain pleurait, d'autre priait le grand dragon.

Natsu et Lucy s'avancèrent devant, et se posèrent à coté d'une lumière bleue qui contemplait la scène avec tristesse. Derrière les portes quelques bruits sourds venaient à se faire entendre, parfois c'est un râle terrible qui retentissait dans tout le château, parfois c'était un grognement plaintif, et plus rarement c'est le bruit d'un coup d'une extrême violence porté sur, soit les portes métalliques, soit contre le mur de pierre.

Ils entendirent tout les trois un rugissement empli de colère qui les terrorisa. Lucy, qui était bien plus brave que les deux autres, prit le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et se risqua vers les portes. Elle chercha pendant quelque minute un trou pour y rentrer, mais sans y parvenir. Les portes étaient scellées de l'intérieur et personne ne pouvait les franchir.

Elle frappa donc timidement dans l'espoir que les coups portés sur les tôles se fassent entendre. Le silence revint alors, elle entendit des pas lourds arriver jusqu'à elle, puis se stopper juste à l'entrée.

\- Nous..nous avons u-une bo-bonne nouv-velle à-à vou-vous annoncer maitre, parvint à articuler laborieusement Gray voyant que sa comparse c'était littéralement figée sur place, une fi-fille est en ce-ce moment dan-dans le-le-le châ-château.

Il y eut un long grognement guttural, suivit d'un coup sec dans les portes qui se répercuta dans tout le château. Les trois fées comprirent qu'il n'était pas en phase de parler avec elles pour l'instant, elles s'envolèrent de nouveau craignant qu'il ne sorte pour les chasser lui-même. Elles décidèrent donc de repartir voir Levy, qui après ce coup bruyant devait être maintenant réveillée.

Réveillée était un bien faible mot. Elle avait sursauté, et était maintenant aux aguets guettant le prochain coup. Levy se demanda qu'est ce qui avait put faire un bruit aussi affreux, comme si quelqu'un de géant avec taper contre du métal. Elle regarda autours d'elle, mais il n'y avait rien, la chandelle qui brillait était éteinte et l'orage dehors continuait. Elle s'enfouit sous les couettes pour se cacher et pour pleurer. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle voulait partir, s'enfuir, mais comment elle y parviendrait. Puis elle entendit des voix s'approcher, et se glisser dans la chambre, elle reconnu celle de Lucy, mais pas les deux autres. Elle resta sous la couette pour les écouter

\- Il ne voudra jamais sortir, celui qui venait de parler avait une voix calme et grave, je ne sais pas comment on va lui amener.

\- Il faudra bien pourtant… La pauvre fille, répliqua Lucy un sanglot dans la voix, il l'attend depuis tellement de temps qu'il en est désespéré…

\- Mais est-on sûr déjà que c'est elle ?, la troisième voix était un peu plus aigu et plus jeune que la première.

\- Pour l'instant tous les éléments sont réunis… Cela doit-être elle… Il a assez patienté comme ça. Imaginez que qui pourrait se passer s'il venait à sortir du château…

Les trois voix se turent, songeant en même temps à la conséquence néfaste qui se produirait si, en effet, il venait à sortir.

\- Cela sera terrible… murmura Lucy.

Levy bougea et sortit la tête, l'air ensommeillé. Lucy se précipita vers elle en lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi. Elle lui répondit que oui, mais qu'un bruit terrible l'avait réveillé. Lucy baissa les yeux et lui expliqua que c'était leur maitre qui avait fait ce bruit. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi, Lucy ne peut répondre, elle-même ne savait pas. Puis les deux autres lumières se posèrent sur la couverture, et Levy, comme pour Lucy, fut émerveillé de découvrir deux autres feux-follets, un bleu, et un rouge.

\- Voici Gray, Lucy désigna le bleu qui inclina la tête en guise de salut, et Natsu, le rouge, qui vola jusqu'au visage de Levy qui se mit à loucher pour le distinguer, il est un peu stupide mais il n'est pas méchant.

Natsu fit demi-tour vers Lucy en se plaignant que non il n'était pas stupide !

\- De qu'elle flamme êtes-vous nés vous deux ?, Demanda Levy aux deux garçons, tandis que Gray retenait Natsu par le bras tandis que celui-ci chercher à attraper Lucy. Les deux se regardèrent embêter et Gray s'avança vers l'humaine.

\- Je suis né d'un feu de deuil, lors de la première larme versé par notre maitre, annonça t'il la mine basse, quand à Natsu, il est né de la propre flamme du maitre, lorsqu'il avait incendié par colère les villages aux alentours avant de se terrer au fond de la montagne.

Natsu fut baissa les yeux également après le récit de Gray, et Levy regarda Lucy qui s'était posé sur sa main. Leurs histoires étaient terribles et tristes en même temps. Les deux feux follets vinrent également se poser sur la main de Levy.

\- Il doit être terrible pour faire une chose aussi affreuse, comment…, elle hésita quelque instant, comment votre maitre est-il ?

Les trois fées se concertèrent du regard. Ce fut finalement Lucy qui prit la parole.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, une histoire oublié des hommes !

* * *

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos reviews (pas comme au derniers chapitres ou je n'ai rien eu! Bande de Radins, vraiment vos commentaires me donnent envies de continuer et comme c'est un début de fiction si je n'ai rien, je suis rapidement découragée.

Oui je dois poster tout les jours, mais par flemme et pour me laisser le temps d'écrire je ne posterai qu'entre deux et quatre jours. Et la publication risque d'être un petit peu moin rapide puisque nous sommes déjà au chapitre trois, et que de mon coté je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 5 (même pas fini en plus.

Donc: reviews/ avis/question sont les bienvenue et noubliez pas d'aller sur le blog TataMya

Mya


	5. C H A P I T R E 4

Réponses aux reviews :

* * *

« Mya s'installe à son bureau avec un mug de café au lait et ses grosses lunettes de taupes, puis se racle la gorge :

\- Alors, alors…

Redfoxiy : Merci pour ton commentaire déjà… Oui au début je voulais faire d'eux des fées puis je me suis dis que ça ne collait pas très bien avec le thème de la fiction et PAF ca fait des chocapics **SBBAF** enfin bref… Vive les feux follets ! Quand à l'univers sombre, va-t-il le rester, ça personne ne le sait… Pas même moi (oui je me laisse la surprise on est comme ça dans la maison !)

(2) Pour le deuxième commentaire: j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à oublier de regarder les reviews des ''invités" du site, du coup bah je ne l'ai vu qu'après (avec un prime un ''AAAAAAH mais j'avais pas vu ça")... J'espère répondre à tes attentes avec ce chapitre: tu m'en diras des nouvelles :'D

Les chapitres sont un peu courts, je l'avoue mais ils devraient se rallonger dans le cours de l'histoire au fil des événements. :]

Fairy Tail Fan : Marfi aussi pour ton commentaire (j'aime les pavés que les tiens *meurt d'amour au sol*) Alors en effet a première vu ça ressemble de près ou de loin a la Belle et la Bête (c'est mon conte favoris ainsi que mon Disney de Princesse préféré) mais la où ça change avec le conte c'est qu'il n'y a aucun prince ensorcelé, ni d'objets envoutés… Mais non je ne cache pas l'influence du conte (surtout que si je le niais on me prendrait pour une énorme crétine, or j'en suis une mais quand pas trop (enfin si trop mais bon la n'est point le sujet). A cette flemme monstre… :']. Normalement les chapitres se suivent rapidement mais comme je l'ai dis, j'ai un peu trainé avec les chapitres et j'aime me laissé quelque textes d'avances donc avant de poster les prochains j'aime me laisser deux à trois chapitres d'avances !

YukiTheNeko : Pose-les ces questions, Tata Mya est là pour y répondre ! Merci, contente qu'elle te plaise !

Neliia: Je vais faire une synthèse de tes reviews: Pour ce qui est de la Belle et la Bête, j'ai répondu en haut :)

Quand il disent "Elle" ils parlent d'"Elle" quoi ! (S'éclipse)... Oui c'est un peu surréaliste mais ça m'a amusé le fait que les feux follets aillent s'amuser dehors... (j'ai un humour pourri je sais). Il y aura d'autre personnage en effet, pour qui est la soeur de Levy: elle n'ai pas importante dans l'histoire donc je peux en parler: Elle s'appelle Fleur McGarden. Quand aux fautes: OUI MON CAPORAL (j'avoue que je n'ai pas relus les chapitres que j'ai posté .) Merci pour ton commentaire

* * *

\- C'est une très longue histoire, commença Lucy, une histoire oublié des hommes…

Bien avant que tout homme peuple la Terre, même avant sa création, l'univers tout entier n'était qu'un simple chaos, noir et froid. Cet univers était contrôlé par les quatre Dragons immémoriaux : le Feux ravageurs, la Terre protectrice, l'Eau changeant et l'Air apaisante. A eux quatre, ils façonnèrent une terre, sur laquelle ils créèrent les hommes, qui leur devaient respect et obéissance. Les hommes les vénéraient puisque les dragons étaient justes et bons avec chaque être.

Quand ils avaient créés la terre, ils avaient renfermé à son cœur tous leurs pouvoirs et leurs forces, pour la faire vivre, et ils avaient désigné comme gardien, l'être le plus pur qu'ils avaient conçus. Ils lui donnèrent tour à tour, la vivacité du feu, la bienveillance de la terre, la légèreté de l'air et le bleu de l'eau. Cette gardienne devait garder un portail d'émeraude qui renfermait tout ce que les dragons avaient mit.

La Terre prospérait, il n'y avait aucune guerre, c'était un âge d'or pour les humains. Mais un jour, un sorcier qui avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance des dragons s'était mit dans l'idée de créer lui-même un dragon, plus fort que les quatre réunis, terrifiant, faisant de lui le roi du monde. Il alla donc jusqu'au portail d'émeraude, où il réussi à extraire les pouvoir, ayant préalablement envouté la gardienne, qui lui donna tout. Ayant tous ces pouvoirs, il les amplifia pour les rendre indépassables et il en créa son dragon. Un monstre terrifiant, à la carapace luisante et invulnérable d'acier, les yeux rouges sang qui reflétait la mort, la cruauté et le désespoir. Déchainant sa puissance à son paroxysme, le sorcier ne put retenir sa création, qui lui échappa des mains, pour régner en maitre sur la terre seul. Les autres Dragons bienveillants, ne purent lutter contre le Dragon d'acier, bien trop fort pour eux et s'envolèrent et abandonnèrent les hommes et la Terre où on ne les revit plus jamais. Le Dragon d'acier menait une tyrannie absolu, et la Terre qui autrefois prospérait devint une désolation totale, les hommes perdirent tout espoir.

Un jour la gardienne, ayant reprise ses sens, voulut redonner espoir, et rencontra tout les hommes pour leur transmettre sa bienveillance, mais cette once de bonté n'échappa pas au Dragon qui régnait en maitre, et l'enleva.

Le pouvoir de la gardienne, si pure et innocente toucha le Dragon, qui, au fil du temps, fini par s'éprendre d'elle et la convoita d'une manière jalouse. Elle lui refusa tout, il avait rendu les hommes tristes, la Terre malade et elle aussi.

Le Dragon agacé finit par l'enfermer, pour la forcer à l'aimer. Plutôt que de céder à ce monstre, elle se tua dans sa cellule. Le Dragon fou de douleur, rentra dans une rage incommensurable, et dévasta tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il fit venir une voyante et lui demanda son futur et lui déclara '' Roi Dragon, tu es triste parce que la pure gardienne est morte, mais rassure toi, dans une autre vie, elle finira par t'aimer ''. Ses mots lui réchauffèrent son cœur meurtri et attendit patiemment. Chaque fois que la gardienne réapparaissait, tous les siècles, elle le repoussait, et fuyait, le laissant de plus en plus meurtri à chaque fois. Il finit par se terrer dans l'endroit le plus profond et dangereux de la Terre, renonçant à tout, le pouvoir et l'amour de la gardienne.

Le temps passa et les hommes reprirent un cours de vie normal, ils reprirent comme lorsque les quatre Dragons veillaient sur eux, mais au fur et à mesure ils oublièrent les Dragons et bâtirent leur propre civilisation, jusqu'à votre ère et votre culture.

Lucy se tût enfin. Levy qui se tenait la gorge, avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Natsu et Gray eux se regardaient tristement.

\- Vous voulez dire que votre maitre est le dragon d'acier ?

Les trois acquiescèrent silencieusement. Levy laissa ses larmes s'échapper. Elle réalisa que quelque part près d'elle se terrait un dragon immense et effroyable, qui poussait des rugissements de frustration toutes la journée. Elle réalisa aussi que ce dragon, depuis des millénaires périssait peu à peu, par amour.

\- Il… Il est seul…

Puis beaucoup de chose se bouscula dans sa tête. Elle tourna son regard vers Gray et compris que la lumière dont il venait était le flambeau funéraire de la femme que le dragon avait aimé, et que le feu ravageur qui avait conçu Natsu était un feu de désespoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer pour se dragon, qui avait pourtant accomplit des choses si terrible, mais la plus grande peine, selon Levy, était celle du cœur. Lucy réchauffa la paume dans laquelle elle était assise pour consoler leur invitée qui, attristée par le sort de leur maitre, pleurait. Puis les paroles qu'elle avait entendues plus tôt le revinrent en mémoire.

\- Quand vous parliez d'emmener une fille le voir, vous… vous parliez de qui ?

Les trois flammes se contemplèrent gênées, et Natsu s'envola devant le visage de Levy et y resta en suspend tandis qu'il prit la peine de réfléchir à ses mots.

\- Comme Lucy la dit dans l'histoire qu'elle vient de te conter, la gardienne du savoir des dragons doit toujours exister, sinon l'équilibre sera rompu, et le chaos reviendra, bien que son savoir se soit perdu… Mais à chaque fois que la gardienne meurt, elle renait dans un nouveau corps, comme le phœnix, d'ailleurs cet oiseau est une image de la gardienne. Et selon la prophétie, une des réincarnations de la gardienne doit aimer le Dragon d'acier, malheureusement il l'a cherché pendant des siècles et aucunes, pour l'instant n'a voulue de lui, le rejetant, et comme cela à été dit plus tôt, il a finit par renoncer à la trouver. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que plus le temps passe, plus la folie de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir à ses coté s'insinue en lui, le torturant, le faisant souffrir. Son immortalité n'est qu'une malédiction tant que la gardienne ne sera pas avec lui. Il à besoin d'elle pour vivre, une part d'ombre va avec une part de lumière, l'équilibre du monde dépend de cette union. – il fit une pause pour regarder les deux autres – Et d'après ce que nous savons de la prophétie, la réincarnation de la gardienne doit l'aimer, elle doit tomber amoureuse de lui et le sauver. Elle doit aussi être vierge, érudite et courageuse. En te trouvant dans la montagne, nous avons eu une sensation étrange de bien être, et en te touchant pour te porter jusque là, nous avons eu cette impression que tu es la gardienne que l'on attend depuis si longtemps.

Natsu redescendit vers Lucy, laissant le temps à Levy de réfléchir à ses paroles. Elle semblait complètement perdue. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussi tôt, ferma les yeux et réfléchit à mille à l'heure. Le début de la description lui ressemblait, mais elle une gardienne du savoir des dragons, un phœnix.

\- Non, je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce n'est pas moi… Je, je ne suis pas une gardienne, je ne suis même pas érudite… Je suis juste moi Levy. Je suis le genre de fille qui reste seule dans son coin à lire des livres toute la journée, sans parler à personne … je ne peux pas être aussi importante que cette fille…

\- Le savoir s'est dissipé il y a trop longtemps pour que tu t'en souviennes, et pourtant tu viens de le dire, tu passe tes journées à lire, pour le récupérer, argumenta Lucy qui était désespéré, tu es cette gardienne, tu crois au monde des fées, tu as eu de la peine pour ce dragon… S'il te plait ne le laisse pas périr.

Lucy pleura en suppliant Levy qui détourna le regard. Oui elle croyait au monde des fées, elle avait toujours souhaitait que les animaux qu'elle découvrait dans ses livres existent réellement, elle voulait parcourir des kilomètre à dos de licornes, ou de dragons, pourvoir nager avec les sirènes, et voler avec les fées. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de cet univers, elle douta vraiment d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être une gardienne, et surtout, comment pouvait-elle tomber amoureuse d'un roi dragon, un dragon de fer, un dragon qui avait accompli tant de désastre, mais surtout, un dragon immense, si elle croyait la légende, il était plus gros que les autres, plus effrayant que n'importe quel autre animal. Elle secoua la tête et s'excusa une nouvelle fois au feux-follets qu'elle ne pouvait pas être celle qu'ils attendaient.

Gray tenta une ultime tentative.

\- N'as-tu jamais fais de rêve, ou de vision avec un grand homme brun au visage sévère et les yeux rouges ?

Levy écarquilla les yeux… elle se rappela d'un rêve qu'elle avait souvent fait.

* * *

LIRE CECI (ai-je votre attention là?) Bon comme vous voyez, pour l'instant il y avait beaucoup de point commun avec la belle et la Bête, mais la légende que Lucy raconte a été fait il y plusieurs années déjà et ce pour autre fiction (qui n'a jamais vu le jour) donc je ne fais pas un remix dans B&B (ouais j'suis comme ça moi) mais bien quelque chose d'original... Bon influencé certes, mais eh, la mode n'est qu'un éternel recommencement n'est-ce pas?

Et un autre petit point: Le dragon... Bon z'avez tous devinez qui s'était (pas besoin d'avoir un bac plus trois) et je voulais aussi parler du cas Natsu qui se retrouve privé de sa nature draconienne... A la base, dans la première fiction où devait figurer la légende c'était lui le Dragon de feu, des quatre Dragons créateurs, l'air était Wendy... Mais comme j'ai complétement changé le contexte et que j'aime bien le petit Natsu et bien il transformé en feu-follet, mais issue du feu d'un dragon, donc il reste quand même proche de sa nature originale. Voilà mes petits chenipans (je rejoue à la version rouge de Pokémon en ce moment). Dites moi dans les Reviews si ce chapitre et la Mythologie draconienne vous a plus, et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions... Et aussi de vous rendre sur le Tumblr de Ronchonsama (le lien se trouve sur mon profil) qui est le blog lié à mon compte Fanfiction.

Voilà Bisous

~ **Mya** ~


	6. C H A P I T R E 5

Réponses au Reviews:

 **Neliia** : Contente que la légende t'ait plu :) Et oui c'est juste un gros dragounnet en mal d'amour!

Oui c'est influencé mais comme je le répète: La belle est la bête est mon conte préféré! Marchi marchi

* * *

Levy se trouvait dans cette chambre noire, endormie. Le petit jour naissait à peine lorsqu'elle avait enfin trouvé le sommeil. La veille, elle avait passé tellement de temps à se poser des questions que sa tête lui fit mal. Natsu, Gray et Lucy l'avaient laissé réfléchir à leurs propos avant s'éclipser tandis que la jeune femme cherchait en elle-même les réponses.

D'abord, l'image floue de ses rêves défilait derrière ses yeux, puis elle essaya de s'accrocher à un détail, quelque chose qui l'éclairerait, mais elle ne parvint pas. Une frustration l'envahit et elle se retourna durant des heures avant de tomber finalement dans les brumes du sommeil, enfin.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil semblait haut dans le ciel et réverbérait les différentes couleurs du vitrail sur le sol opaque de la chambre. Il se frotta le visage, et bailla avant de refermer les yeux, prise d'un grand mal de tête qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Elle se rappela aussi où elle était… Dans un château sous terre qui abritait en son sein un dragon de fer qui voulait l'avoir à ses cotés parce qu'elle était la réincarnation de la gardienne du pouvoir des dragons qui avaient créé la terre… Levy avait la mauvaise impression que ce fut une énorme blague qu'on lui jouait, et elle se maudit d'avoir été si naïve hier soir face – elle cogita un peu – face à trois mini-humains qui brillaient d'une lumière de feu et qui volaient… Elle retomba dans sa couche en se collant une main sur son front endoloris. Elle n'était pas victime d'une farce de mauvais gout, mais bel et bien prise dans une histoire, à dormir debout certes, mais réelle et fantastique.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se résonner encore un peu, son ventre se tordit avec un grand bruit de gargouillis. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis bien longtemps apparemment. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps été t-elle ici. Elle ne le savait pas. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus beaucoup de chose en ce moment.

Elle posa un pied nu sur la moquette sombre, puis le second avant de se lever une fois pour de bon. Et c'est une fois près de la porte qu'elle réalisa un détail qui lui avait complètement échappé la veille : Elle portait une robe blanche légère qui lui était totalement inconnue… Deux questions s'interposèrent en elle. Comment cette robe était-elle arrivée sur elle, et où était le reste de ses affaires ? Puisqu'après un coup d'œil circulaire aucune trace de tente ni même de sac n'était présente. Elle grimaça, tout ce matériel lui avait couté tellement cher qui s'il avait été perdu, elle aurait été capable de trouver le maitre de ses lieux, et dragons ou pas, il lui repayera tout son matériel. Puis son ventre fit un second borborygme, elle actionna la poignée en métal complètement glacée puis ouvrit la porte. Le couloir qui s'étendait devant elle était aussi sombre de gelé, et la buée qui s'éleva de sa bouche confirma l'impression désagréable qu'un glaçon s'était entouré autours des épaules nues de la jeune fille. Elle fit trois pas en arrière pour prendre l'une des couvertures sombres du lit, la plus chaude et la posa sur elle en la serrant très fort de sa main droite, et de l'autre elle saisit la lampe à huile qui éclairait l'entré de la chambre à l'extérieur.

Elle se mit alors en route, dans l'espoir de trouver la cuisine. Bien sur dans ce dédale de couloirs elle se perdit très rapidement, et c'est lorsqu'elle se trouva devant trois chemins à une intersection qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas balisé son chemin dans sa tête, ni compté combien de fois elle avait tourné. Devant le dilemme que l'intersection lui posait, Levy se mit à paniquer. Elle se dit qu'elle était complètement perdue, fichue et que si elle mourrait de faim, aux bruits que faisaient son estomac c'était la mort la plus probable pour elle, personne ne la trouverait avant des centaines d'années. Elle se reprit et sera un peu plus fort la couverture noire contre elle, et s'engagea sur le chemin de droite, qui bizarrement avait été le moins avenant, elle-même ne compris même pas pourquoi elle l'avait choisie. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'un grand bruit métallique qui la fit glapir de peur résonna dans tout le couloir, remonta jusqu'à la moelle épinière de Levy qui se raidit et resta droite et immobile au milieu du couloir, complètement paniqué. Elle lança un regard derrière son épaule, seulement le vide, le silence et la noir lui répondirent, il n'y avait même pas une ombre inquiétante qui se faufilait derrière elle, que du néant, et droit devant elle c'était la même chose. Elle reprit son courage et sa lampe en main et continua vers les bruits métalliques qui se répétaient.

« Après tout, s'il y avait du bruit, il y avait quelqu'un » se rassura Levy du mieux qu'elle put en lançant des regards inquiets derrière elle, à l'affut du moindre spectre buveur de sang ou de gargouille affamée de chair fraiche qui viendraient l'attaquer.

Les bruit se firent de plus en plus clairs et de plus en plus réguliers aux yeux de Levy, c'est comme si quelqu'un frappait une barre de fer contre une tôle de façon répétitive. Elle bifurqua à gauche et lâcha sa lanterne de stupeur. Le couloir s'était terminé sur une salle éclairée par des flambeaux de chaque coté de ses murs, et le plafond avait grandit de vingt mètres environs. Levy leva le nez et calcula rapidement il devait atteindre les soixante mètres maintenant. Puis elle avança, comme obnubilé par ce qui se trouvait au fond de cette salle, des portes.

Elle se trouvait devant une immense arche de porte, la plus grande qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de sa vie, et c'est dire qu'elle en avait vu avec toutes les cathédrales et autres basiliques dont son père était friand en vacances. Elle se sentit ridicule faces aux portes, elle contempla la scène de désolation qui était gravé, puis un coup puissant résonna avec force et bruit, Levy dut se boucher les oreilles, contre la paroi en acier qui ne bougea pas face à la puissance du choc. Quelque chose d'énorme devait se trouver derrière, un homme seule ne pouvait faire un bruit comme celui-ci.

« La chose qui devait se trouver derrière devait être tellement énorme qu'un village entier pourrait y vivre à l'intérieur sans même jamais réaliser qu'ils se trouvaient dans un animal » Essaya de se détendre Levy en se mettant cette image dans la tête.

Elle parcourra la fresque devant elle et perçu la queue du dragon qui se trouvait en bas formait un plus gros relief que les autres. Elle s'approcha donc du détail et caressa le métal froid puis instinctivement elle le tira vers elle. Le déclic d'un mécanisme se déclencha et dans un bruit grinçant, qui indiqua à Levy qu'il n'avait pas servit depuis très longtemps, il laissa place à une ouverture de porte à taille humaine.

La première chose qui frappa Levy fut l'odeur qui s'échappa. Elle lui confirma qu'une bête vivait là, et depuis longtemps, mais c'était une odeur particulièrement froide, qui lui laissa un goût métallique dans la bouche, comme du sang. Elle retint son souffle et s'avança doucement dans l'ouverture.

D'abord elle ne vit rien. Rien qui lui indiqua la présence de la bête. Mais un mouvement à sa gauche la paralysa. Un énorme membre glissa et vint frapper la porte qui de ce coté-ci affichait les marques des coups. Levy observa le membre qui repartait déjà de l'autre sens et s'aperçue que c'était une queue… une queue reptilienne recouverte d'écailles de métal. Une queue qui mesurait, selon Levy qui hallucinait complètement, une cinquantaine de mètres. Elle suivit des yeux, qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité maintenant, là où l'appendice repartait. Le membre se glissa alors contre le flanc de ce qui sembla pour Levy à une montagne.

Se détachait dans l'obscurité une immense masse noire, dont les quelque écailles, touchées par la lumières qui s'infiltrait par la porte et par la lampe de Levy, scintillait d'une lueur argenté. Une autre partie du corps s'anima, quelque chose de grand et de rapide se déploya laissant à Levy le soin de voir une tête reptilienne, cornue et surtout un œil rouge qui était planté sur elle…

Le Dragon.

Levy recula jusqu'à la porte. Devant elle se trouvait un dragon, un dragon immense, plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait alors imaginé. Elle se mit à trembler alors que la bête commençait à bouger et bientôt elle fut dressée sur ses pattes, regardant la toute petite femme avec colère et haine.

Levy recula encore jusqu'à buter contre la porte.

Terrorisée, c'était le mot, elle était accolée contre la paroi d'acier, tandis que le dragon, dont la queue tapait violement par terre, provoquant des secousses qui faisaient perdre l'équilibre de Levy.

Il ouvrit soudainement son immense gueule et rugit fortement. Levy répondit avec un hurlement terrifié elle lâcha la lampe, sa couette, ferma les yeux et colla ses mains à ses oreilles et couru hors de la salle par l'entrée, et referma rapidement la petite porte avant de s'enfuir en courant, et en pleurant dans le labyrinthe de couloir, tandis que des rugissements s'élevaient toujours derrière elle.

Elle continua à courir ne se posant même plus la question de comment allait-elle revenir à sa chambre Elle voulait simplement s'en aller de cet endroit, ne plus jamais lire d'histoire fantastique, et surtout ne plus jamais voir un seule être magique de toute sa vie.

Elle ne vit donc pas ce qui se trouvait devant elle et percuta de plain fouet un nouveau corps étranger. Elle se retrouva propulser en arrière mais avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol, elle se retrouva dans une sorte de cocon humide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant une jeune femme à la peau pale et aux yeux bleus océans… aussi bleu que la longue chevelure qu'elle arborait.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Levy ne sut quoi répondre, malgré la bouche ouverte qu'elle avait. Puis une voix familière lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- LEVY !

Lucy arriva près d'elle en quelque battement d'ailes. Levy balbutia quelque mot aux milieux de ses larmes.

\- Le dragon… avait-elle réussi à dire avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de Lucy qui avait prit une apparence humaine.

* * *

 **A LIRE DANS TOUT LES CAS ÉGALEMENT**

 **1: Alors j'ai besoin de vos réponses: Puisque comme vous le savez c'est la rentrée scolaire, et je n'y coupe pas. mais moi je rentre en seconde année d'Ecole de Design, donc étude supérieur, donc beaucoup de boulot et peu de temps pour moi: j'aimerai savoir quel jour voudriez-vous que je poste mes chapitre: C'est pour ça que j'aurais besoin de la réponses de TOUS les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire!**

 **2: Et aussi, je voulais avoir votre avis sur ceci: Est ce que cela vous intéresserez des explications sur les personnages de l'histoire et les mythologies autour de cet univers? Si ça vous intéresse, je le ferais sur le tumblr Ronchonsama.**

* * *

Et voilà, Levy a enfin vu le gros dragon... quand je l'ai décris (enfin en partit) j'ai consciemment exagéré les proportions, sachant que comme la légende le dit: c'est un très gros lézard, et aussi c'est au point de vue de Levy qui est impressionné par la bête... du coup elle imagine qu'il est énormément énorme... alors qu'en fait il est... il est gigantesque... :]

Voilà en espérant que le chapitre vous ai plu, j'attends vos réponses et vos avis sur le chapitre

~Mya~


	7. C H A P I T R E 6

Réponses au Reviews :

 **Neliia** : En effet, ca ne s'est pas bien passé du tout, a vrai dire je me demande encore comment je vais les rapprocher aussi…

 **Lulu-Folle** : Ouais comme tu le dis, effrayant !

 **FairyTail-Fan** : Merci de ton soutient ./

Ouais mais écrire plus ce n'est pas grave parce que j'aime ça.

Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus, non tu n'es pas une attardée !

 **CQFD** (j'aime bien ton pseudo toi) MERCI ! J'ai éclaté de rire au 'tas de ferraille''. Ouais un feu follet, mais dans cette fiction ils ne sont pas du tout des mages de Fairy Tail, c'est un UA, donc je ne me sers que du personnage en lui-même (mais ça lumière et bleue grise tontion') Contente que cela t'ait plu en tout cas.

 _Et pour le jour de publication : Le Vendredi, puisque je ne travail pas (enfin pas à l'école) ce jour là !_

* * *

Assise à une table dans la cuisine, où Lucy et l'autre femme l'avaient emmené, et emmitouflée dans une nouvelle couverture, le vestige de ses larmes encore présent, Levy mangeait timidement sous le regard inquiet et protecteur de Gray qui les avait rejoint un peu plus tard. Tandis que Lucy et l'autre femme parlaient à voix basses.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle l'a vue ? demanda la première.

\- Dans l'état dans lequel elle était quand elle m'a percuté, il n'y a aucun doute la- dessus… Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprends… Si c'est elle la gardienne, alors pourquoi a-t-il poussé un hurlement pareil ?

Lucy sembla réfléchir, puis repris doucement.

\- Il doit être tellement désespéré qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué, ca fait quatre milles ans qu'il s'est enfermé dans cette salle, il ne doit plus avoir les idées très claires, mais avec un peu de chance, il va se calmer.

Levy avait tournée la tête vers elles, et tentait de les écouter, bien sûr elle ne perçu aucune bribe de la conversation tandis que Gray lui réservait un peu plus de potage. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de la tête le regard grenat du dragon… D'une certaine manière, maintenant qu'elle y pensait au calme, elle percevait un sentiment profondément triste dans le reflet rouge. Levy imagina alors qu'il devait être là depuis si longtemps à attendre qu'un jour celle qui l'aime, l'aime en retour, et une idiote était venue le troubler, et elle avait vue sa détresse, ce qui pour un dragon comme lui n'était pas possible… Il comprit alors pourquoi il lui avait hurlé dessus. La crainte qu'elle avait s'envola alors un peu pour laisser place à un certain regret et de la pitié pour cette pauvre créature abandonnée.

''Il a quand même un sacré mauvais caractère ! '' Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en finissant son bol.

Elle remercia le brun, complètement repue, et rejoignit les deux femmes. Lucy lui sourit, et Levy le lui rendit.

\- Je te présente Juvia, c'est une naïade, mais c'est aussi une excellente cuisinière !

Ladite Juvia rougit au compliment de la blonde avant de saisir les mains de Levy en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Elles s'assirent toutes trois autours de la table et discutèrent. Puis Juvia pressa un peu Levy avec une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.

\- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, mais comment était le maitre ?

\- Et bien, commença Levy qui choisissais quels mots elle allait devoir utiliser, Il était terrifiant, immense et quelque part très majestueux, mais, elle hésita à leur révéler l'opinion qu'elle venait d'avoir de lui, je l'ai trouvé aussi blessé et très seul.

Les trois autres se regardèrent tristement. Levy se tortilla sur sa chaise.

\- Juvia comment l'as-tu connu toi ?

\- Juvia a connu le Maitre grâce à Gray – Celui-ci se racla la gorge en tournant la tête sur le coté, Levy perçut des rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme- alors qu'il partait le soir, il m'a sauvé d'un humain, et m'a ramené au château où le maitre m'a autorisé à rester.

Lucy soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et Levy jeta des coups d'yeux entre Gray qui était maintenant debout, sous sa taille humaine et qui rangeait la vaisselle, et Juvia qui commençait déjà à préparer le diner. Lucy se pencha vers elle.

\- Gray à un faible pour cette nymphe…

Levy ria un peu en acquiesçant. Puis Lucy lui prit la main et déclara qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Alors qu'elle reprit sa forme de sphère lumineuse, et elle guida Levy dans les couloirs sombres à froid, avant de déboucher sur une porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même à l'arrivée de Lucy.

Ce découvrit alors une terrasse en pierre et un véritable paysage paradisiaque. Levy n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Comment ? Nous sommes dans une montagne ?

\- Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de végétation dans une montagne.

Les parois rocailleuses étaient tapissées de plantes grimpantes, d'arbre et de cascade qui s'écoulaient tranquillement et allaient rejoindre un immense lac dans le contrebas qui lui-même se visait au travers d'une fente encore plus bas. Se lac était bordé de hautes herbes, de saules et de buissons. L'herbe était verdoyante, et elle entendait les gazouillis d'oiseaux

Elle leva le nez et perçu l'astre solaire qui éclairait la scène. Levy comprit alors pourquoi elle avait perçut le soleil depuis sa chambre. Lucy qui virevoltait avec Natsu, qui dormait depuis quelque temps déjà dans un arbre, appela Levy à les rejoindre. Elle descendit avec hâte le grand escalier de pierre et sentit l'herbe douce sous ses pieds. Cet endroit n'avait rien à voir avec l'atmosphère froide du château qui, elle se tourna pour le contempler, n'avait rien avoir avec la demeure hantée dans laquelle elle pensait vivre. Il était certes immense, pour contenir un dragon, c'est normal, mais la façade blanche qui était maintenant recouverte de lierre, donnait l'impression d'un château de conte abandonnée, où une princesse, attendant l'arrivée de son prince charmant, dormait d'un sommeil eternel… ''A quelque détail près, c'était ça '' Pensa alors Levy qui ne peu s'empêcher de glousser en imaginant le dragon dans une robe rose. Puis elle se retourna et marcha en direction du lac. Le bord de l'eau était clair et elle plongea ses pieds dedans. Des galets gris bordaient l'entrée et des petits poissons multicolores virent nager autours de ses pieds, comme pour l'accueillir. L'eau était fraiche, Levy soupira de bien être. Elle Regardait également les deux feux follets qui pirouettaient dans le ciel azur. Puis Natsu piqua en sa direction avant de se poser, non sans un freinage aussi douteux que forcée, sur son épaule.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda t-il Comment trouves-tu notre jardin ?

\- C'est merveilleux !

Natsu prit un air entendu et redécolla vers l'un des arbres qui peuplaient le décor. Il y arracha un fruit bleu de taille moyenne et lui apporta, non sans mal. Levy saisi le fruit. Il avait la taille d'une pomme, mais avait une couleur bleu foncé et quelque tache azur. Elle douta quand à la comestibilité du fruit. Lucy l'incita à le croquer, elle avait affirmé que c'était le meilleur arbre fruitier du jardin, et que ce que tenait Levy était un fruit du « Roi ».

Elle fini par croquer un petit bout de la chair bleue et fut frappé par le gout sucré et doux du fruit. Ils avaient raison, le fruit était délicieux.

Les deux sphères colorées la trainèrent durant toute l'après midi dans le jardin, lui montrant tout, lui faisant gouter des fruits rouges, rose, orange, vert, et il y en avait même des bicolores et des tricolores. Elle avait couru dans les hautes herbes pour se cacher de Natsu, ayant pris une apparence humaine, qui avait décréter qu'il la mettrait sous l'eau de la cascade. Et ce fut que lorsque Gray se joignit à la partie qu'elle fut trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Tous se trouvaient alors au milieu du jardin, près de l'arbre du Roi, des couvertures posée par terre, Levy séchant avec le soleil couchant, et ils partageaient un repas que Juvia avait préparé durant l'après midi. Levy avait écouté les histoires que chacun racontait, souriant d'amusement lorsque Gray et Natsu rentrait dans un conflit de cohérence. Puis la nuit se leva et ils rentrèrent tous dans le château. Levy frissonna lorsqu'elle retrouva le climat froid des couloirs et Lucy la mena jusqu'à sa chambre, qui en fait n'était pas du tout éloignée de la sortie, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Levy fit de même, et referma la porte avant de s'écrouler de fatigue dans son lit.

Elle avait hâte de retrouver le jardin demain.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis/questions :D

~ Mya ~


	8. C H A P I T R E 7

**Neliia-Chan** : Il y aura une autre rencontre en effet… :) Merchi !

 **Fairy-Tail Fan** : Mais oui, quand va-t-il être de bon poil celui-là ! Merci à toi et à ta fidélité alors

 **CQFD :** Tout le monde veut y aller (moi la première ptn !). Oui il a pété un boulon le vieux…

Je vois quand même mal Levy faire « T'es un lézard de 50 mètres qui crache du feu, balek fé mwa 1 bb ! »

Oui Grey est amoureux de Juvia, parce qu'après le Gale et le Miraxus, il y a le Gruvia dans ma vie !

Oui j'adore faire des OOC, j'utilise juste leur identité (en gardant un minimum de personnalité quand même)

Tu vas tenir, tu vois ça n'a pas été long !

 **Guest** : Merci mon ptit. J'ai l'intention d'utiliser quelque personnages sans pour autant les coller dans un récit actif, mais je ne vais pas les utiliser tous, seulement quand j'en ai besoin.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Quelque chose n'était pas normale.

Le coup résonna une nouvelle fois contre la paroi de métal, et la queue qui servaient de balancier depuis temps d'années retourna dans l'autre sens avec de répéter son manège quotidien. Un nouveau coup fût porté, un peu moins violent que les précédant, puis un nouveau, encore moins violent. La queue revint vers son propriétaire qui grogna avant l'envoyer de nouveau avec force contre la porte. Il stoppa son geste au moment même où le bout tranchant de son appendice ne sonne le fer.

Et si …

Froid… Elle avait froid. Du vent, beaucoup de vent autours d'elle. Elle chercha à l'aveuglette le moyen de se couvrir, mais il faisait trop froid pour elle.

Levy, le visage clos mais contrarié, rêvait. Elle était dans son lit, les couvertures reposant pourtant bien sur elles, mais elle avait froid, et elle rêvait.

Ce rêve, toujours celui là. Elle était seule dans le noir, il y avait du vent et pourtant elle était à l'intérieur de quelque chose. Il faisait humide et d'innombrables murmures se pressaient autours d'elles, faisant ronde inquiétante. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle s'avait qu'elle venait souvent là. Puis un nouveau son parvient à ses oreilles, un nouveau son dans son rêve, le bruit d'un gong sonné avec une extrême violence.

Figée, elle l'était complètement, elle parvenait juste à écouter les sons autours d'elle qui l'étouffaient, qui s'infiltrait dans sa tête, devenant de plus en plus forts et imposants. Elle ne pouvait simplement entendre que les bruits incessants.

Puis plus rien, plus aucun bruit, plus de vent. Juste l'humidité et le noir. Mais dans le noir, face à elle, deux point rouge sang. Qui bougèrent. Les point devinrent des yeux, des yeux qui la fixaient, des yeux qu'elle avait déjà vu, ils portaient en eux de la peine, de la souffrance mais de l'amour, des yeux tristes qui s'approchaient d'elle. Puis une silhouette se détacha dans l'obscurité, un homme, un homme immense, large portant un long manteau noir, il s'avançait toujours vers elles, toujours en la fixant. Elle distingua alors ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient derrière les épaules.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle lui saisit. Elle était froide et dure, comme si elle était en acier. Et des écailles argentés se plaquèrent partout sur l'homme qui avait grandi et changé de forme. Elle se trouvait face à un dragon de métal qui poussa un rugissement.

Levy ouvra les yeux brusquement et respira bruyamment. Des taches brunes et rouges se baladèrent devant ses yeux, avant de retrouver une vue complète. Elle venait encore de faire ce rêve, mais cette fois, il était presque complet. Cet homme qui lui tendait la main, et qui la regardait, c'était donc le dragon qu'elle avait vu. Lucy, Gray et Natsu avaient eu raison à propos d'elle, et a propos du rêve…

Lucy la contempla avec surprise, elle était venue la réveillé, et quand elle s'était approchée d'elle, Levy s'était soudainement réveillé, complètement affolée.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit la blonde

Levy la regarda perdue, elle fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je l'ai vu ! dans mon rêve je l'ai vu

\- Qui as –tu vu ?

\- Le… Le Dragon, l'homme brun, c'est lui le dragon.

Lucy sourit alors en s'écroulant sur le Lit, elle se mit aussitôt à pleurer sous le regard empli d'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

\- J'avais raison… J'avais complètement raison. Levy tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse d'avoir fissuré ce rocher ! Lève-toi !

Lucy tira hors du lit Levy qui ne peut que la suivre hors de la chambre. La sphère lumineuse l'amena dans une grande salle de bain blanche, et lui indiqua de des nouveaux vêtements était posés sur le meubles, et qu'après s'être lavé, elle rejoindrait tout le monde dans la cuisine. Elle acquiesça, puis fit couler, de la gueule d'un griffon en argent, de l'eau qui avait une couleur orange, puis elle se dévêtit et entra dans son bain. A peine avait-elle touché du bout de pied l'eau que celle-ci frissonna et devint turquoise et se réchauffa considérablement, jusqu'à atteindre une température agréable pour la jeune fille. Elle se laissa donc glisser contre les parois blanches du bain et profita agréablement du bain.

Une heure plus tard après s'être rincé complètement et séchée, elle saisit les nouveaux vêtements posés. C'était une robe longue et fluide bleu marine. Les manches longues et fines étaient brodées de fils d'argent et dessinaient des arabesques jusque aux épaules. Le sage décolleté était lui aussi décoré de fils d'argent et une pierre bleue ciel était accrochée entre les deux seins. La robe comportait également une cape intégrée qui partait des épaules et couvraient savamment les manches et retombaient encore plus longue que la robe elle-même.

Levy caressa la robe du bout de la pulpe des doigts et la plaça devant elle et se regarda dans le miroir. La robe était superbe. Elle se mit à glousser, puis l'enfila sans mal. Levy fut surprise que le vêtement lui aille si bien. Elle saisit et chaussa la paire de chausson en velours bleu assortis à la robe. Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir et s'avoua qu'elle se trouvait jolie.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de bain en chantonnant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Cependant elle arrêta ses pas et scruta autours d'elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère des sombres couloirs quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelque chose de presque… Agréable. En effet les couloirs qui étaient toujours aussi obscures ne possédaient plus les longs courants d'air froid qu'elle détestait. Au contraire la température était agréable. Elle se remit à marcher en secouant la tête. Elle n'allais vraiment pas bien de penser ça.

Après quelque instant de marche, elle entra dans la cuisine en saluant joyeusement tout le monde.

Et tout le monde se tut en la voyant. Ce fut Juvia la première à réagir en tapant dans ses mains.

\- J'avais raison… C'est le bleu qui te va le mieux !

Elle attrapa les poignets de Levy et la fit s'assoir tandis que Juvia allait en sautillant chercher son petit déjeuné. Levy remercia tout le monde de leur joli cadeau puis elle se tourna vers les feux follets.

\- Comment se fait-il que la robe m'aille parfaitement ?

\- Et bien, Commença Natsu, Comme nous l'avions pensé, et comme tu le sais maintenant : Tu es la réincarnation de la gardienne. Cette robe lui a été offerte par le Maitre, c'est donc normal que le robe t'aille !

Levy caressa le tissu de la robe d'un air songeur. Cette robe était une véritable œuvre d'art à ses yeux, et jamais personne de son monde n'avait porté, ni eu une telle merveille dans sa penderie. Elle pensa que le Dragon devait alors beaucoup aimer la gardienne pour lui offrir quelque chose comme ça. Elle releva la tête.

\- J'ai une autre question – Lucy leva les yeux aux ciels en souriant bien sur qu'elle avait des questions – Le Dragon, est amoureux de la gardienne mais moi je ne suis que sa … réincarnation – Levy avait eu du mal à le dire car elle avait encore du mal à croire à cette histoire de réincarnation - Alors qu'est ce …

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Levy, commença Gray en souriant, Lorsque nous parlons de réincarnations, nous parlons d'une renaissance. Le mythe du Phoenix dont nous t'avons parlé –Levy hocha la tête- lorsque qu'il renait de ses cendres, c'est toujours le même, même s'il vient de mourir… Et bien lorsque que la gardienne meurt, elle renait dans le corps d'un nourrisson. Mais c'est la même. Bien sur ses souvenirs sont effacés, mais aux yeux du Maitre, c'est elle, et ce sera toujours elle. La première gardienne, comme la dernière, toi en l'occurrence, l'amour qu'il te porte n'a jamais changé.

Levy rebaissa les yeux, un peu confuse, et caressa de nouveau le tissu soyeux. Elle rougit un peu en réalisant les paroles de Gray. Elle fut également troublée de savoir qu'indirectement on lui avait offert une robe telle. Elle releva la tête et sourit à ses nouveaux amis qui le lui rendirent.

Après avoir déjeuné, ils se rendirent tous dans le jardin. Levy fut aussi soufflé que la veille face au paysage paradisiaque devant elle. Elle dévala les escaliers et rejoignit Juvia qui entrait dans l'eau et se mit à rire en voyant Gray faire tomber Natsu dans l'eau.

Il résonna, et se répercuta contre les murs des couloirs Il résonna partout dans la sombre pièce, il résonna dans son esprit. Il résonna dans ses pensées, dans ses rêves, dans ses souvenirs.

Il le connaissait, il le reconnaissait… oui il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Un œil rouge comme le sang s'ouvrit soudainement.

* * *

Oulalaaaaaaa!

Comme d'habitude une reviews, une question et j'y répond dans le prochain chapitre. Merci de votre fidélité les petits loups, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8!


	9. C H A P I T R E 8

Réponses aux reviews:

 **Neliia** : Et bah non pas de seconde rencontre pour le moment :) Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu!

 **Lulu-Folle** : Oui le r^ve, vous l'attendiez hein? (Comme je suis sadique je vous ai fait attendre :'D) Il a toujours été réveillé à vrai dire, mais il vient de prendre conscience de la présence de Levy. Pour la forme humaine, c'est à voir plus tard!

 **Ftf (chek le raccourci de surnom)** : Le suite est là! Oui elle réalise un peu, même si toute cette histoire lui parait surréaliste!

Et bien j'éspère que ce chapitre va te plaire alors!

 **CQFD:** NOPE pas de rencontre ! Mais Levy c'est une warrior, avec elle Gajeel fait la vaisselle OH!

8D.

x'D Non il n'a pas de crise d'incontinence, bien au contraire, depuis le temps qu'il se retient, à mon avis Levy devrait faire un stock de glaçons et de crème cicatrisante (#Glamour). Oui c'est elle!

c'est maintenaaaaant

* * *

Assise sur uns des fauteuils de velours bleus de la bibliothèque, Levy lisait tranquillement un ouvrage dont le nom et l'auteur lui était tout à fait inconnu. C'était un livre épais, à la couverture verte émeraude. Le titre 'L'Histoire de Fiore '' était écrit en lettre d'or, les pages avaient jaunies avec le temps, l'encre qui retraçait la première civilisation du Pays de Fiore était tracée en encre verte sombre. Ce qui avait d'abord choqué Levy était que le livre était entièrement écrit à la main, la belle écriture manuscrite ne laissait aucun doute, et ensuite elle fut surprise du récit qu'elle y trouva. Pensant lire une sorte d'encyclopédie, elle lisait les écrits d'un homme, Macao Combolt, qui avait vécu durant cette période et qui racontait aux travers des mots verts la première histoire concernant Fiore.

Il écrivait qu'il vivait dans un petit village aux pieds des montagnes du Dragon, du nom de Magnolia. Il racontait que c'était un village agréable, charmant et vivant. Mais quand venait l'orage, personne ne restait dehors, tout le monde attendait dans une crainte universelle, que les hurlements venant de la montagne cesse. Lorsque le soleil revenait sur le village, chacun pouvait ressortir tranquillement, sans craindre les hurlements que tous nommaient « Les Hurlements du Dragons ».

Il décrivait aussi les environs, les fleuves qui s'écoulaient près du village, les montagnes si grandes que leur sommet était en permanence caché par la brume, même lorsque le soleil brillait de tout son être.

Levy parcouru avec avidité le livre, se régalant des descriptions de Macao. Elle se prit soudainement à imaginer l'homme parcourir les champs et les forets avec son livre pour y décrire la nature qui abondait sous ses yeux. Oh comme elle aurait voulue le faire aussi, savoir que dans des centaines d'années, quelqu'un lirait ses lignes, et que la personne s'imaginerait alors à son tour d'aller arpenter la nature pour la raconter.

Elle posa le livre sur ses genoux et observa le temps derrière les grandes vitres : Elle ne pouvait se rendre dans le jardin à cause du mauvais temps dehors, alors Juvia et Lucy lui avait fait découvrir la bibliothèque. Elle avait alors complètement halluciné en levant les yeux et découvrant les mètres de livres qui se présentaient à ses yeux. Elle avait alors frôlé des doigts des couvertures en cuirs marrons, noir, rouge, bleu, verte, parfois rose et il y en avait même en donc la couverture était en écailles métallique. Celui-ci était énorme, il était aussi grand que le haut du corps de Levy, et surement beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle. Lucy lui avait alors expliqué que ce livre n'avait jamais été ouvert que par leur maitre, et que c'était ses propres écailles qui avaient servies à faire la couverture. Levy traça doucement les formes qui étaient gravé du métal d'une des écailles du flanc du livre. Juvia lui avait alors dit que c'était du dragonien, et que seul le Maitre était en mesure de le comprendre, de le lire, de l'écrire et de le parler. Levy laissa donc à regret ce livre qu'elle ne pourra jamais lire et contempla les autres milliers de livres autours d'elle.

Puis Juvia s'éclipsa, alors que Grey*, sur le pas de la porte avait toussoté pour attirer son attention, quand à Lucy et s'était assise sur l'un des fauteuils bleus et avait elle aussi saisi un livre qu'elle lut en compagnie de Levy.

Elles passèrent plusieurs heures à lire, Levy se régalant des nouveaux récits qu'elle découvrait, et Lucy avait un sourire remplie de nostalgie en relisant les lignes d'il y plus de cinq millénaires, se rappelant alors que son maitre ne s'était pas encore enfermé, et qu'il n'était pas entrain de dépérir seul, et triste.

Lorsqu'enfin la pluie cessa de tomber, laissant place un temps gris et froid, les deux filles cessèrent leur lecture. Levy eu le ventre qui gargouilla alors elle posa son regard sur l'énorme cadran accorché au mur Est qui indiqua à la jeune fille que Juvia devait très certainement les attendre. Levy posa son livre sur la table à coté d'elle et se leva en époussetant sa robe.

Tous les jours, quand elle allait prendre son bain, une nouvelle robe, présent du dragon, était posé sur le meuble blanc. Tours à tours elle avait porté une noire, un bleu ciel, un rouge, deux rouges et aujourd'hui elle était vêtue d'un robe argentée longue fluide, découverte au épaule et qui laissait ses bras nus, mais deux pardessus de manche tombaient de ses épaules, et bougeaient dans une caresse fluide et presque aquatique. Levy aima beaucoup cette robe, toujours aussi flattée se savoir au centre d'attention d'un… Dragon.

Dans la salle à manger, que Natsu et Grey avaient rouvert l'avant-veille, ils partagèrent un déjeuné toujours dans la bonne humeur, et avec le numéro quotidien de gobage de feu par Natsu, que Levy affectionnait de part l'impressionnante flamme qui jaillissait par la suite, mais aussi par le fait incongrue qu'un être avale du feu comme s'il dégustait un grand verre de lait.

Alors qu'elle parlait de sa lecture avec Grey qui s'était intéressé à Levy, une nouvelle question germa dans son esprit.

\- Hum, comment est ce que votre… maitre – elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à appeler quelqu'un avec ce titre- fait pour manger s'il est enfermé dans cette salle depuis si longtemps.

\- En fait il mange son élément, c'est-à-dire du métal, et la salle dans laquelle il est en ce moment et rempli d'acier, des montagnes d'acier, mais tu n'as du les voir, de ce fait il ne manque pas de nourriture, mais surtout, il est dans une sorte d'hibernation se qui fait qu'il ne doit pas manger souvent.

Levy resta pensive aux mots de Grey… Une hibernation en attendant une libération. Elle prit une nouvelle bouchée de son plat, et pensa très fort à la salle noire lugubre où était enfermé se dragon tout aussi lugubre et noir.

Son esprit divagua un peu, remonta le temps, du jour où elle s'était réveillée pour la première fois dans le grand lit aux draps sombre, puis de l'escalade du Mont du Roi, puis le repas montagnard qu'elle avait eu avec sa famille avant de partir… Sa famille ! Levy hoqueta en pensant à son père, sa mère et sa sœur qui devaient tous mourir de peur, et d'inquiétude. Elle devait rentrer au bout de six jours, et cela faisait une quinzaine de jours qu'elle était dans ce château. Levy plaqua sa main gauche contre sa bouche et ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Sa famille lui manquait tellement maintenant qu'elle y pensait, et savoir qu'elle ne les verrait peut être plus fit redoubler ses sanglots. Les fées s'arrêtèrent et Lucy demanda d'une voix timide ce qu'elle avait.

\- Ma famille – Levy ne réussit à dire que ses deux mots.

Juvia se leva et l'a prit dans ses bars en lui frottant le dos et les trois feux follets enlacèrent les deux femmes.

\- Je voudrais tellement les revoir, leur dire que je vais bien… leur parler

Levy essuya ses larmes et remercia ses amis. Grey avait la mine contrarié.

\- A vrai dire, nous avons tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas revenir et sauver notre maitre, que nous ne pouvons pas nous résoudre à te laisser partir les voir et …

\- Tu c'est quoi- le coupa Natsu ayant eu une idée plus que brillante- L'un de nous t'accompagnera et comme ça on sera sur que tu reviendras avec nous par la suite ! tu en pense quoi Levy ?

La jeune femme regarda incrédule à travers ses larme le rouquin qui posait fièrement en face d'elle. Des larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses joues et elle se leva pour sauter dans les bras de Natsu qui la réceptionna dans un grand rire.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée Natsu – s'écria Lucy en frottant la tête de son acolyte.

Ils décidèrent que Juvia irait avec elle, et que qu'ils partiraient demain, tôt dans la matinée, pour être sur d'arriver dans trois jours.

Lucy, aida Levy à préparer son sac, elle avait gardé précieusement les affaire de son invité dans un placard elle lui avait rendue pour l'aider à préparer son paquetage. Puis une fois que son sac fut fini, elle posa ses affaires de randonné sur le bureau d'ébène, remercia son amie lumineuse et se coucha avec la joie immense de revoir sa famille.

 _*Sachez que quand ils sont tranquilles, et qu'ils n'ont rien de spécial à faire, Lucy, Natsu et Grey ont une taille humaine, certes la lueur qui les caractérise reste autours d'eux et ils peuvent toujours voler, mais généralement ils restent à cette taille là. Lucy en revanche change de forme plus sauvant car sous sa forme de sphère elle est plus rapide. Grey est plus calme, et plus souvent avec Juvia alors il garde sa taille humaine. Quand à Natsu, il va souvent un peu partout dans le château alors il est très souvent sous sa petite forme, sauf quand ils sont tous ensemble, là il prend forme humaine._

* * *

Comme d'habitude j'éspère que le chapitre vous aura plu, n"hésitez pas à me laisser une questions/ reviews, et j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre!

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salires des auteurs de Fanfiction et que votre écrivain favorite (A.K.A moi) travaille beaucoup pour son école et et pour vous écrire la suite de la fiction, récompensez là ( aimmeeeeez-mouuuuuuuwaaaa)!

au fait si vous écrivez aussi, sur n'importe quel support internet, vous pouvez me le dire, je prendrais plaisir à venir vous lire

Mya


	10. C H A P I T R E 9

Bon et bien je ne vous dis pas merci pour les reviews è^é (sauf pour les trois qui en ont laissé vous c'est )

Et ont va passer aux réponses:

 **Nellia:** Oui elle change au fur et à mesure, car il y a quelque chose en elle qui justement fait qu'elle change, mais il n'y a pas qu'elle à vrai dire.

Oui elle a hâte de revoir sa famille, normal quoi :]. Quand à une nouvelle rencontre physique avec le dragon: il y en aura une autre forcément, pas tout de suite, quand au fait qu'il soir son amant... Pas vraiment :]

 **Lulu-Folle** : Oui elle retourne la voir, pour la rassurer. L'impact, tu le sauras à la fin du chapitre

 **CQFD** : ;_; je le savais, vous ne m'aimez que pour ma fiction, moi on s'en fout (va dessous sa couette pleurer dans sa peluche licorne!)

Et bien il faut passer le cap et publier. Oui j'ai lu toutes les fictions complètes de Gajevy, celles de Gruvia même celles Miraxus et de Bixana. Maintenant j'attends la parutions des fictions en cours... mais c'est long ;_;

Nope, l'était pas la grosse bêbete , mais elle va revenir ne t'en fait pas.

Oui parce qu'en tant que fille normal elle lit le français, l'anglais, l'allemand, l'italien, et le latin, mais elle n'a jamais appris le dragonien (D'ailleurs c'est honteux que le ministère de l'éducation n'est pas encore mit cette langue à l'école *s'indigne *

je vois mal Gajeel avec sa tête de gros lézard arrivé chez ses ''beaux-parents" un bouquet à la main avec un nœud pap' et faire "Bonjooooour, alors j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre fille, ça fait 5 000 ans que je lui cours après, en plus j'ai apporté des macarons '' ce qui serait franchement drôle en vrai.

Reste mon petit reste.

Et c'est partit pour le chapitre 9

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours Que Juvia et Levy avaient quitté le château, elles marchaient sur le flanc de la montagne en discutant. Levy posaient des tonnes de questions sur la vie de Levy qui prenait un certain plaisir à lui répondre.

Au bout de quelques heures, les deux filles découvrirent les premières maisons sur le contrefort de la montagne. Il leur restait encore beaucoup à marcher avant de parvenir au village de Levy mais, quelque part, cela lui fit énormément de bien de revoir les toits bruns de son enfance. Une bouffée d'air frais lui inspira ce tableau et elle se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme pour finir le trajet. Juvia, qui elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant d'effort avait souvent regardé le courant s'écouler non loin d'elle et avait eu envie de se glisser et de ne faire plus qu'un avec la surface miroité de l'eau, mais elle avait promis qu'elle n'userait pas de sa magie.

Levy lui prit la main et la sera un peu pour lui donner du courage avec un grand sourire, ceux qui font que la vie devient plus belle en quelque instant. Juvia serra également cette main et lui rendit son sourire, et elles se remirent à marcher sur le sentier de gravier, observant le paysage montagneux, et les troupeaux de moutons sur les flancs verdoyants qui mâchaient en bêlant.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la montagne, le temps se rafraichissant, lorsqu'elles atteignirent les premières maisons du village. Levy jeta un œil au clocher de l'Eglise et lire l'heure, il était un peu plus de dix heures trente et tout le monde devait être chez soi maintenant. Il pressa le pas en voyant la porte de sa maison. Elle fini même en courant rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restait. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait vraiment voulue faire ce voyage en deux jours pour rester une journée et profiter de sa famille, sachant qu'elle devrait partir, sans doute définitivement. Cela lui brisa à moitié le cœur.

Devant la porte bleue ciel, elle reprit son souffle et toqua avec force. On mit quelque temps avant d'ouvrir, elle avait entendue son père ronchonner un « J'arrive » contrarié. Et Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, il se stoppa en dévisageant sa fille qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux bruns de son paternel et fit un pas vers elle pour enlacer sa fille. Il appela ensuite sa femme et son autre fille, qui se jetèrent toutes deux sur Levy, qui pleuraient maintenant. Tout les quatre à genoux sur le parquet du salon, pleurant à chaude larmes, ils se passaient quelque chose d'étrange : Des liens invisibles semblaient, aux yeux de Juvia, sortir de chacun d'entre eux et se relier avec les autres. Juvia avait comprit alors que cette famille avait été brisée, et qu'elle était maintenant reconstitué. Elle sourit devant eux.

C'est un fois à table, un bon plat chaud servis devant elles, que la famille de Levy les assaillit de questions, la premières avait été comment avait-elle rencontré Juvia ? C'est sa mère qui l'avait posé alors qu'elle louchait sur sa drôle de couleur de cheveux.

\- On t'a cherché durant des jours et des semaines, il y a même des traqueurs qui ont remué la montagne, et toi tu reviens en parfaite santé… Mais qu'as-tu fais, ou été-tu ?

\- En fait si j'étais absente depuis des semaines c'est parce que des gentils personnes m'ont recueillis chez elle, alors que j'avais été prise dans une tempête… J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, car ils sont devenu mais amis, Juvia en fait partit… Mais, je dois aussi vous dire, que dans ces personnes il y en a une qui ne va pas bien… pas bien du tout, et qu'il…que cette personne à besoin de moi alors je dois repartir dans deux jours…

\- Mais tu vas nous manquer !

Sa petite sœur s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Levy caressa la peau de son bras en fermant les yeux en murmurant un ''je sais'' puis elle prit le visage de sa cadette entre ses mains.

\- Si je n'y retourne pas, il va être encore plus mal en point, devenir fou, ou même se laisser mourir… Tu comprends ?

Fleurs fronça les sourcils tout en acquiesçant, puis Levy reprit à l'adresse de ses parents.

\- Mais je vous enverrais de mes nouvelles ne vous inquiétez pas. – voyant le regard contrarié de sa mère elle se mit à rire – arrête d'imaginer que je suis retenue par un complot mafieux, ce n'est pas ça… C'est une histoire un peu dure à entendre pour l'instant, même moi je ne comprends pas tout je sais juste que cette personne à besoin de moi, le jour où sa ira mieux, on pourra se revoir…

En faisant cette promesse Levy s'était mise à pleurer, essayant pourtant de se rassurer, mais elle ne parvint qu'à hoqueter en serrant son sœur contre elle.

Juvia lui frotta l'épaule.

\- Tu sais ils peuvent aussi venir te voir, Natsu ira les chercher.

\- OUI ! JE VEUX VENIR

S'exclama soudainement Fleur en tapant des mains Juvia s'agenouilla devant elle en lui prenant les mains.

\- Tu viendras c'est promis, mais pas tout de suite, quand tu pourras, Natsu viendra vous chercher !

Fleur répéta le nom Natsu plusieurs fois en souriant puis elle prit sa sœur par la main et l'invitée et les traina vers les chambres à coucher.

\- Quand tu n'étais pas là j'ai dormi dans ta chambre.

Avoua la petite en s'installant avec grand mal sur le lit. Levy caressa la chevelure miel de sa sœur en souriant alors qu'elle se glissait sous les draps.

Juvia s'était quand a elle, après une bonne douche, couché sur le second lit en chêne, et avait déjà fermé les yeux en s'endormant, serrant dans sa paume un pendentif en argent et soupirant le nom de Grey, se qui fit sourire Levy en, repensant au bisou d'adieu que les deux amoureux s'étaient donné avant qu'elle et Juvia ne partent. Puis elle se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures où sa petite sœur vint se caler contre elle en ronflant légèrement. Elle lui avait manqué, son foyer lui avait manqué, sa famille lui avait manqué… Tout et cela sera encore plus dur pour elle de les quitter une nouvelle fois.

Quelque _chose_ n _'allait_ pas.

Quelque _chose_ ne _tournait_ pas rond.

Quelque _chose_ n' _était_ pas _normal_ …

Alors qu'il grattait l'une de ses énormes cornes contre le métal de la porte, son cerveau tournait à toute allure, son œil rouge passaient en revue tout ce qui n'allait pas sous sa paupière écailleuse.

Non rien n'allait plus, et un sentiment d'abandon se rependit en lui à nouveau… _N'est plus là ,_ pensa t'il _, l'est partit comme à chaque fois_ …

Un immense gésaire de feu se rependit alors dans la sale obscure et de nouveau le château résonnait des plaintes incessantes d'un dragon de nouveau meurtri et métronome métallique de sa queue contre la paroi…

* * *

Bon et bien comme d'habitude une reviews/ une questions et j'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre du Roi Dragon.

Cette fois j'aimerais lire plus de 3 reviews, ce serait sympathique.

Vendredi prochain c'est les vacances :'D, et c'est surtout le chapitre 10

Mya


	11. C H A P I T R E 1 0

Réponses aux Reviews:

 **Fairy tail fan:** Oui en effet elle à retrouvé sa famille, je trouvais ça plus juste pour elle. ne t'en fais pas pour Gajeel, Levy saura bien le réconforter! Contente que tu ais aimé!

 **Lulu-folle:** Ouaip', disons qu'il n'en est pas encore sortit et qu'il se laisse de plus en plus y tomber !

Licht-Sama: Mon Litchi D'amour Ah contente que cette nouvelle fiction te plaise! Ouais je sais il y a toujours les ninjas de Konoha, mais comme je taf énormément en semaine et que j'écris le soir et que je ne me relis pas du coup je laisse des fautes... un jour je vais toutes les corriger! Mais oui ton commentaires est bien mon petit Bisou bisou!

 **YukitheNeko!** Maaailleuh non, faut pas le sentir mal (relis mon chapitre 10) ... non pas de soucis .

 **Nellia:** Le chapitre est triste, ou le dragon?

Ah bon pourquoi? Fleur est simplement la petite soeur de Levy, elle n'aura aucun impact de l'évolution de la fiction, et c'est une très gentille petite fille qui plus est! Mais tant mieux que tu réagisse comme ça, ça veut dire que tu ressent la fiction ( meuf qui vit un peu trop ce qu'elle lit à chaque fois)

Bon, je crois que ce chapitre va te faire plaisir!

 **CQFD:** (Tu me laisse tellement de long commentaire toi à chaque fois . )

Mais non patate, pas trois reviews/personne, mais en tout x'D! J'imagine la tête du beau-père devant la celle de la boite de conserve (comment je parle de Gajeel doux Jésus /SBAF/).

Nope j'en fais pas, je veux pas en faire et j'aime pas ça, mais j'adore la nature et la prendre en photo! (mais je suis du genre grosse larve qui ne veux pas marcher )

Oui je suppose qu'elle va finir par savoir, en même temps... Elle doit aussi enciasser le fait que sa fille soit la réincarnation de la gardienne du pouvoir des dragons créateurs de l'univers ... Dit comme ça...

Pour les cheveux de Levy, tu auras la grande surprise d'apprendre qu'elle est Châtain et non bleue, mais ça tu verras ça bientôt!

x'D le pauvre, il ne sait pas où il en est dans sa vie!

 **Baknb** : Ah oui, tu m'as fais penser à changer la description ;3

Contente que ça te plaise mon ptit!

Sortir de sa grotte, ça je ne sais pas s'il va le faire de suite, mais oui il sont mignons .

(Actuellement je mangerais bien une tarte au citron)

 **Darklight-Inu: (Je vous présente le commentaire le plus mignonchocolatguimauvechantillyavecdesmalteserreetdelaconfituredefraise que j'ai reçu)**

Sache que tu as le droit, voir le devoir de me tutoyer (j'ai l'impression d'être une femme d'age mure sinon, j'ai que 19 ans heein). Chez moi on est à la bonne franquette

Je te remercie pour ton gentil commentaire qui sent bon le caramel et je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, et tout et tout!

Je ne garantie pas le meilleur des retours, mais oui il faut plaindre ce pauvre bébé Gajou!

sache que je n'en voudrais jamais à personne de me laisser une longue reviews, au contraire je suis très contente d'avoir du contenue, c'est encourageant!

Merciiii!

Alors qui c'est qui poste tard... Mais on est quand même Vendredi, ca va vous faire de la lecture ce soir là!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Assise dans le canapé marron en cuir, un livre dans les mains, Levy lisait à sa petite sœur un passage du livre qu'elle avait emporté de la Bibliothèque du Château pour le voyage. Fleur, qui avait fermé les yeux lorsque son ainée avait commencé à passer les mains dans ses cheveux, écoutait avec curiosité, un pouce dans la bouche. Un peu plus loi, face d'elle sur un des fauteuils vert en velours, Juvia regardait attendrie ce tableau. Puis elle baissa le nez sur son ouvrage : une broderie florale beaucoup trop complexe pour que Levy ne devine de là où elle était que c'était elle et le dragon ensemble.

Cela faisait deux jours que les filles étaient arrivées au Village du bas de Montagne, et elles devaient maintenant repartir. Comme Fleur s'était mise à pleurer, Levy pour la calmer lui avait proposé de lui lire un passage de livre et de l'enregistrer, se façon à ce que quand la jeune fille n'allait pas bien ou elle était triste, elle pouvait toujours écouter sa grande sœur parler. L'enfant accepta et s'était posée sur ses genoux. Juvia avait donc sortit sa couture et écoutait d'une oreille distraite la séance de Lecture.

Une heure passe, et la nymphe dut presser Levy car il était temps pour elles de partir. Levy ferma à regret la livre, et caressa une dernière fois les mèches blondes de sa petite sœur qui la regardait les larmes aux yeux.

Il y eu pour quelque minutes de plus les adieux avec ces parents, surtout sa mère qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à la laisser partir.

Sur le chemin de la montagne, Levy eut beaucoup de mal à sécher ses larmes, Juvia lui teint la main durant une bonne partit du trajet, mais elle savait que dans son sac il y avait une vingtaine de photos de sa famille ainsi que des objets à eux.

Le premier jour de marche fut accompagné de forte pluie, une pluie douce qui mit Juvia de forte bonne humeur, Levy en revanche n'aimant pas trop le climat regardait d'un œil inquiet le ciel, inspectant minutieusement les gros nuages noirs à la recherche d'un signe d'orage. Le soir venue, complètement trempées et épuisées elles s'abritèrent dans une cabane de traqueurs désertées et s'endormirent rapidement, sachant que le lendemain elles devaient se lever encore plus tôt pour rattraper leur retard d'aujourd'hui.

Le noir l'entourait complètement, elle n'entendait que le cliquetis métallique à coté d'elle. Elle ne voyait rien, elle entendait simplement. Le bruit s'estompa, le silence prit alors place.

Et, comme sortant des entrailles de la terre, un gémissement sourd résonna partout autours d'elle. Un gémissement meurtri.

Elle fit quelque pas en fasse d'elle, une odeur métallique émana du noir, et le bruit sourd d'une barre de fer contre de la tôle recommença, Elle connaissait ce bruit, elle savait qui le faisait, elle s'avança, le cœur se serrant, et apparu devant elle le Dragon… Cepandant il n'était pas aussi majestueux que la première fois, il était couché sur le flanc, la queue se balançant de droite à gauche et soupirait.

Le sol était devenu soudainement poisseux, un liquide noir collait les pieds de Levy, ce liquide émanait du dragon, à l'endroit même du cœur … Où il n'y avait plus qu'un trou béant. Plus loin l'organe gisait encore vivant…

Levy s'approcha du dragon… Plus elle se rapprochait de lui plus le dragon disparaissait pour laisser place à un homme… Un homme brun, le même homme que dans ses rêves, sauf que cette fois-ci, il était allongé par terre, un vide noir à la poitrine, le regard fermé. Levy s'effondra à coté de lui, laissant sa main plonger dans la chevelure ébène. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus rouge, mais noir, sans vie.

« _Reviens_ » souffla t'il avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.

Levy se redressa en sueur. Dehors il faisait encore noir, et sa montre indiquait les trois heures du matin. Elle réveilla Juvia avec hâte. Celle-ci sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce passe ?

\- Le dragon.. Il est en danger, faut y aller, il va peut être mourir !

Juvia fixa longuement les yeux inquiets de Levy et lui demanda de lui expliquer calmement ce qui se passait.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, il était couché et le cœur arraché, puis il s'est transformer en homme, le même que dans mes rêves, celui dont vous m'avez parlé… Il m'a dit quelque chose, il m'a demandé de revenir… Il est blessé, il faut ya allé maintenant Juvia.

La bleutée se leva prestement et ramassa ses affaires, tandis que Levy faisait de même de son coté. Juvia espéra fortement que Levy n'avait eu qu'un rêve et pas une vision. Le fait que le Maitre lui est parlé dans son rêve faisait pencher la balance du coté de la vision.

Les deux femmes marchèrent avec hâte sur le flanc de la montagne. Levy plongé dans ses pensés, ne voulait qu'une chose être là avant le couché du soleil pour s'assurer de la santé du dragon. Juvia elle avait le cœur battant d'espoir, Lucy ne s'était définitivement pas trompé sur son compte, et c'était bien cette gardienne qui sauverait leur maitre. Elles pressèrent le pas.

A la fin de la journée, elles n'avaient pas prévue de s'arrêter pour la nuit, elles atteignirent le Rocher du Dragon, ce qui rassura Levy, elle put aussi constater les dégâts qu'avaient causé les farfadets lors de leurs rencontre. Là où elle s'était abritée, ne restait plus qu'un dôme de pierre grise, en dessous, il y avait un creux profond et noir.

Elles grimpèrent encore un peu avant de gagner une Chêne massif. Sous une des pierres, la plus grosse, il y avait un passage qui menait au Château. Juvia poussa la pierre et permit à Levy de passer, puis elle la suivit et remit la pierre en place.

C'est presque en courant que Levy dévala les escaliers naturels en pierre du flanc intérieur. Elle manqua même de glisser.

Juvia eu un peu de mal à la suivre, puis les deux femmes se précipitèrent dans les couloirs.

Lucy, Grey et Natsu qui étaient dans le salon d'été, se levèrent avec surprise lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur Levy et Juvia. Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de Grey, et Levy dans ceux de Natsu.

\- Mènent moi au Maitre, vite il faut que je le vois maintenant !

Natsu resta interdit, mais face au regard d'urgence que lui lançait la jeune femme, il l'empoigna par la main et la tira le long des couloirs. Bien sur, ce fut Levy qui lui pressa le pas, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

Au bout de quelque minute de courses, ils arrivèrent tout les deux face à la grande porte décorée. Levy se laissa tomber à genoux pour reprendre son souffle, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, et laissa encore ses larmes s'échapper, surtout lorsqu'elle entendit l'un des coups de queue porté contre la tôle. Elle se mit à sourire, soulager de l'entendre, et touche le métal du bout de doigts.

Mais lorsque sa peau entre en contact avec la porte, elle eut très froid, et un frisson inhumain la parcouru, elle eut en elle comme un vide, un creux dans son cœur, et dans son estomac comme si on l'avait privé de quelque chose de précieux, de vital trop longtemps, et une immense tristesse, qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne, l'envahit, se profilant partout, dans tout son corps jusqu'à l'infime parcelle de peau. Elle ressentait enfin tout, tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout le malheur qu'il avait causé et qui le rongeait petit à petit, ce manque qui le laissait meurtri de jour en jour, cette peine immense, et sa solitude. Tout, elle ressentait tout.

Natsu, inquiet, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui demanda s'il elle allait bien. Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage inondé de larmes et tordue dans une grimace de souffrance.

\- Il souffre, il souffre énormément, avait elle réussi à dire, la voix cassé, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du feu-follet rouge. Il lui frotta le dos, la mine grave et basse. Oui, il savait mieux que quiconque que le Dragon souffrait.

Levy se libéra des bras de Natsu et se rapprocha de la porte, de l'endroit où elle avait trouvé il y a des semaines l'entrée. Elle empoigna le bout de la queue du dragon forgé, et la tira vers elle.

Derrière elle Natsu était immobile, il voulait la stopper, mais s'il faisait ça, il ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, et il ne fallait surtout pas, il resterait là, au cas où les choses tourne mal, une fois encore.

La pièce était toujours aussi noir, toujours cette forte odeur de métal, et toujours l'immense masse noire du Dragon couché la tête dans une aile à donner des coups contre la porte. Levy s'approcha à tâtons, les vestiges de ses larmes restant sur ses joues rougies, elle voulait s'approchait de lui, lui dire et lui montrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle l'aiderait, et qu'elle l'aimerait.

Il bougea, d'abord une aile, il la replia contre son flanc, sa queue se stoppa dans les airs, il la rebaissa ensuite et la fit serpenter jusqu'à Levy, touchant ses cuisses avec le bout. Elle eut un sourire et caressa la plaque noire en métal doucement.

Il ouvrit enfin un œil, un œil rouge sang qui brille dans l'obscurité, un œil qui la fixe, un œil triste, passionnant et surtout, un œil amoureux, d'un amour désespéré.

Levy s'approche du Dragon, elle tend la main, il ne bouge plus, elle s'approche de plus en plus que l'énorme tête cornue, et pose enfin sa paume sur la joue du dragon, et la lui caresse tendrement, elle s'agenouille lentement, et vient se blottir contre la peau froide du dragon, qui pousse un profond soupir, un soupir de bien-être.

\- Tout va aller mieux maintenant, promis, chuchota doucement Levy en continuant à frotter la joue du dragon qui avait refermé son aile sur eux et qui se laissait bercer par le rythme de la main de la jeune fille.

* * *

Fin du Livre I

Salut les biloutes, là vous êtes en train de vous dire « Livres I » Kesacko… Et bien je vais vous expliquer tout ça la semaine prochaine, car non il n'y aura pas de chapitre mais un long texte avec beaucoup d'explication dedans.

Alors heureux, ils se sont enfin revus, et cette fois c'est un peu plus soft que la première fois.. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que ça y est, Levy le sauve, non il faut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui maintenant (car oui, elle ne l'est pas, comme un lien s'est établit entre eux lorsqu'elle a touché la porte, où quand elle rêvé de sa mort, elle veut être amoureuse de lui, elle veut l'aimer et l'aider, mais comme c'est une fille pleine de bon sens elle doit le connaitre avant [sinon il n'y aurait plus de fiction] et oui !)

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec tout un tas d'explication et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 11 (ou le 1 du livre II) Bref des bisous

Mya


	12. L I V R E I

Saaaaluuuut mes petits Dragonnets mignons !

Aujourd'hui pas de chapitre ! Mais ne vous en allez pas pour autant et fait comme moi, prenez un thé / café / ou même un chocolat parce qu'on va causer Pas mal aujourd'hui (et si vous êtes sur portable ça vous fera la lecture du soir :3) parce que je crois qu'on va beaucoup parler même…

Bien Commençons ! Déjà MERCI de suivre ma fiction, vous m'avez laissé tout plein de commentaires gentils et, ô joie, vous avez laissé les commentaires que j'attendais et pas de simple ''super, c génial c kan la suite'' Parce qu'ayant un passé sur Skyrock, je n'ai pas eu souvent la joie de lire des commentaires construits alors qu'avec vous c'est un petit bonheur !

Réponses aux Reviews:

 **Darklight-Inu** : Merci merci. T'es chouki. Oui je suis un gros pâté!

Ouais, j'aime bien cette Juvia un peu Fleur bleue (mais pas aussi culcul que dans le manga avec "Grey Sama" dont elle nous rabat les oreilles en permanence! Et bien puisque Levy va être coincé à cause de l'autre moche là (je parle de Gajeel), il faut bien qu'elle soit amie avec quelqu'un sinon pauvre elle!

Bébé Gajou en couche culotte !

en fait, les cuisses ces vachement rassurant comme partie du corps (et faut ausi avouer que la partie basse de Levy cuisse + hanches + son booty c'est quand même un combo gagnant!)

MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH PPPPPUISSAAAAANCE!

j'adore l'appeler comme ça!

 **Lijovanchan** : Oui dans le plus grand des calmes, fin du livre PAN comme ça, j'suis un rebelle du bac à sable!

La suite arrive la semaine prochaine, ou peut-être un peu avant, je ne sais pas... (en fait je m'en veut de vous laisser une semaine sans chapitre et ça me démange de poster!) Merci merci.

Bien oui ils sont un peu connecté dans leur vie parce que, ben parce que... Nope c'est un vieux snock le dragon, aussi aimable que gracieux.

 **Lulu-Folle** : Longue Vie au roi!

 **CQFD:** Nooooon, c'est même très très très bien! Non ce n'est pas une grenouille qu'il faut embrasser, et il n'est pas ensorcelé, le dragon est sa forme originelle, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de prendre forme humaine ce gros sac!

et bien dans la prophétie, on dit qu'une des pretresse viendra à aimer le dragon, et lui rendre son amour, il a attendu chacune des incarnations, et après des centaines (et ici des milliers d'années (ça en fait des réincarnations mon ptit) ben la vlà) ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres... l'ignorance de l'histoire du Dragon, de ses pouvoirs et un cœur (sachant qu'il a arrêté de chercher il y a quatre mille ans, il n'en a pas connu la plus part)

Mais soit bavaaaaarde!

 **Nellia** : Meutre... Un meutre où ça... Si tu parle de Gajeel, dans la vision c'est lui même qui s'est arraché le coeur (comme ça, il s'ennuyait il s'est dit que ça devait être une bonne idée) Ouaip, on va dire que chaque livre corresponds à un objectif et un fil conducteur de l'histoire!

Pourtant c'est une gentille fille, mais elle n'est pas importante pour le récit, c'est personnage tertiaire.

 **FTFC:** flemme de l'espace de copier en entier ton pseudo: Non, mais ça me démange de poster mais je resiste, peut être que je posterais autres choses que le roi dragon qui sait!

 **Yukitheneko** : T'AS EU LES PETOCHES HEEEEIN? Non mais non il ne peut pas mourir parce que déjà je ne peux pas faire ça (si tu lis la description de mon profil) et ensuite, il n'y a même pas eu de bisou... ET LE BISOU DANS TOUT CA?

tu ne m'embête pas, ne t'en fais paaas!

 **Plumedesgalces:** et c'est maintenant que tu te montres èwé *tatapascontente* oui honte à toi bouuuhbooouh *se prend une babouche*

Merci merci, contente que la fiction te plaise, et la suite sera la semaine prochaine, on attaque le Livre II et quelque chose me dit que tout le monde va être très content!

Mais bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a du boulot, donc à la lecture maintenant !

LA FICTION LE ROI DRAGON

1.

(Mon Pouce me gratte actuellement) Mais vu que je suis prévoyante, j'écris une fois mais beaucoup, ce qui fait que j'ai toujours plus ou moin chapitres d'avances pour être sûre de ne pas me retrouver comme une couillonne à un moment donné. Donc de temps en temps lorsque je vous réponds, vu que j'ai les événements déjà écrits je suis toujours à de poils de vous spoiler la suite (c'pas folichon folichon hein) (rah et ce pouce qui me gratte laaa).

Donc à propos des chapitres :

1a.

Par tranche de dix chapitres il y a un livre, donc nous sommes arrivés au premier livre. Même si je connais les événements à venir puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits, je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont durer, ni combien de chapitres et de livres ils prendront.

Bien sûr, les livres (donc dix chapitres vous suivez) ont une trame plutôt commune. Ici dans le premier livre c'est la révélation du destin de Levy, qui doit se dire que sa vie ne sera jamais vraiment comme elle l'a imaginé.

Et pour l'instant les chapitres étaient plutôt courts entre 1400 et 1600 mots. A partir du second livre, je vais tenter les rallongé à au moins +/- 3000 mots par chapitre. Donc des chapitres moyens, et de quoi va parler le second livre…. SURPRISE !

Ah oui, je parle de livres, mais ils restent tous dans la fiction ''Roi Dragon'' je vais créer 20 milles fictions.

1b.

Alors en ce qui concerne un peu le manga : Evidemment, je me fais extrêmement plaisir à utiliser le manga comme moi je le souhaite. Bien évidemment l'ouvre originale appartient à HIRO Mashima, et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages (allez Pour le Disclamer, c'est fait).

Bon on ne va pas se le cacher, gérer vingt mille personnages surtout à l'écrit c'est compliqué. (Je sais j'avais du mal à gérer tout les personnages des Mugiwaras quand j'écrivais sur One Piece), donc je restreins évidement les personnages actifs à Levy, Natsu, Lucy, Grey et Juvia avec une présence toujours constante de Gajeel dans leur dialogue. Mais comme j'aime Fairy Tail, et que je trouve ça injuste de ne pas parler des autres j'aime les placer un peu par-ci par-là comme je l'ai fait avec Macao, qui est un moins un peu plus glorieux dans mes mots que le déchet qu'il peut être parfois ( je ne critique pas hein… je constate simplement) Bien sur je vais essayer de d'introduire d'autre personnages actif (genre Makarov en lutin grincheux qui vit dans un des étages du château et qui va passer sa vie à terroriser notre pauvre Levy, ou Mirajane en Fantôme… des trucs comme ça…).

Bon coté love, parce que pour l'instant la seule chose qui s'est passé entre nos deux amants favoris c'est que Monsieur RedFox à hurler sur Levy qui la pauvre, s'est enfui… Il y a eu mieux comme romantisme non ?

J'ai fais une petite référence à Juvia et Grey, parce que OUI j'aime Juvia et Grey ensemble, et oui dans la fiction ils sont amoureux, mais ils pensent que personne ne s'en rends compte… M'ouais on a connu mieux en matière de secret.

Après est-ce que Natsu et Lucy s'aiment, certainement, mais n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont tout les deux nées d'une flamme totalement opposée, le bonheur pour Lucy, la colère et le désespoir pour Natsu.

En parlant de Natsu, vous aurez remarqué qu'il n'a pas été beaucoup présent dans le premier livre. Il faisait autre chose la journée, mais quoi… SUSPENSE ! (Vous en serez un peu plus au second livre)

1c.

Ah une dernière chose : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit : Jusqu'à la fin du chapitre 7, le roi Dragon n'a pas comprit que Levy était celle qui l'aimait d'où le fait qu'il lui a gueulé dessus dans le chapitre cinq, mais après avoir entendu le rire de Levy il a enfin réalisé.

1d.

Ce n'est peut être pas vraiment paru à vos yeux, mais tout comme le Belle et la Bête (qui est vous avez remarqué, mon influence pour cette histoire) le château devient plus vivant et agréable, et des couleurs apparaissent, mais pour l'instant il reste encore très sombre.

2\. PRESENTATION DES PERSONNAGES DU ROI DRAGON

\- Levy : Levy est une jeune fille de vingt-trois ans, qui fait des études de Littérature puisqu'elle en est passionnée à la Capitale de Crocus. Elle y vit l'année, mais pendant les vacances et les week-ends elle retourne dans son village natal Village du Bas de Montagne, chez son père et sa mère agriculteurs avec sa petite sœur Fleur de 11 ans qui l'aime plus que tout.

Physiquement Levy est de petite taille, elle ne mesure qu'1m59. Elle a les yeux olive et les cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds (Oui j'ai opté pour une couleur naturelle pour Levy, puisqu'elle n'est pas « magique »). Elle est d'une nature aimante mais surtout timide.

\- Lucy : Lucy est un feu-Follet créé de la flamme d'une chandelle lors d'un anniversaire du Dragon d'acier. Elle est la première des trois autres qui a vu le jour. Sa lumière est doré, comme ces cheveux. Elle représente la joie et la chaleur. Elle à les yeux mordorés.

\- Grey : Grey est le premier feu-follet mâle créé. Il est né d'une chandelle funéraire qui se trouvait autours du tombeau de la première gardienne tandis que le Dragon se recueillait.

Sa lumière est bleue glace, comme ses yeux. Il a les cheveux noirs et la peau très blanche.

Il est plutôt silencieux, protecteur et réfléchi. Il représente la tristesse et le silence.

\- Natsu : Natsu est le dernier des trois feux follet à avoir été créé. Il est aussi le plus important en quelque sorte. Il est né le jour ou le dragon d'acier, après la mort de la gardienne originelle, et le refus de la millième gardienne qui s'est réfugié parmi les hommes, le Dragon s'est lors énervé, et est sortit du château pour incendier le village du bas de Montagne, brulant les fermes, les près, les habitations, les hommes et la gardienne. C'est lors de la première flamme de Natsu est sortit. Il représente la colère et le désespoir, sa lueur est rouge, c'est cheveux le sont aussi et il a les yeux noirs.

\- Juvia : Juvia est un Nymphe d'eau. Elle a été sauvée par Grey alors qu'un homme tentait d'abuser d'elle en la capturant avec un lasso magique. Après l'avoir sauvé, il l'a ramené au château et a demandé à son maitre si elle pouvait rester, ce qui a été accordé. Depuis elle entretient une relation « secrète » avec lui. Elle est serviable et très bonne cuisinière, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui gère la cuisine. Elle de taille moyenne, les yeux bleus, les cheveux bleus, et la peau très blanche.

\- Gajeel : C'est le Dragon d'Acier. Il est le plus puissant de tous les dragons qui ont été connus sur la terre. Créer de toute pièce par un sorcier mal intentionné qui voulait se servir de lui pour régner sur la planète et sur les autres dragons, il a prit leur pouvoir à la gardienne et à créer un monstre d'acier. Gajeel s'est ensuite rebellé, décidant que lui-même serait le roi du monde et rien d'autre, si bien que les 4 dragons à l'origine de la création du monde s'envolèrent car eux-mêmes ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Mais il est tombé amoureux de la gardienne, la seule chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, après mille ans de recherche avec la gardienne, et surtout après avoir provoqué la mort de l'une d'elle, il finit par s'enfermer au cœur de son château, où il attend que l'une d'elle viennent à lui. Il est immense et recouvert d'écailles grises et noires. C'est Yeux sont rouges.

2a.

Les créatures

\- Nymphe : Les nymphes sont des créatures exclusivement féminines et extrêmement séduisantes. Elles sont aussi très timides et craintives. Les nymphes sont toujours rattachées à un élément naturel, avec lequel elles peuvent se confondre et se changer, par exemple Juvia qui est une nymphe d'eau peut très bien changer son corps en eau.

\- Feux follets : Les feu-follets sont des petits êtres lumineux qui naissent directement dans les flammes. ils représentent généralement les sentiments rattachés à la flamme dans laquelle ils sortent, mais cela n'influe en aucune manière leur personnalité. Natsu qui représente la colère et le désespoir est quelqu'un d'assez joyeux et optimiste.

Ils peuvent avoir deux formes : Celle où ils ne sont qu'une boule de 10 centimètres de diamètres de lumière entourant un tout petit corps, mais doté d'une grande force.

Ou celle d'une taille humaine, auréolé d'une légère lumière, mais ils ne peuvent ni voler, et leurs forces sont amoindries.

\- Dragon : Les Dragons sont les créatures les plus puissantes du monde magique. De base ils ne sont que quatre : Le Feu, L'Air, La Terre et L'Eau, et son à l'origine du monde et de l'Univers. Ils sont aussi les premiers maitres du monde.

Puis il y en a eu un cinquième : L'Acier. Sauf que celui-ci est un dragon créé par un sorcier, qui à voler les quatre pouvoir des dragons, ce qui fait de L'Acier le plus puissant de tous, puisqu'il possède tous les pouvoirs. Après avoir tué son créateur, L'Acier s'est imposé comme Roi de L'univers. Chaque dragon représente un élément, il est constitué de celui-ci, mais peut cracher du feu, sauf L'Eau qui est incompatible avec le feu.

\- Gardienne : La Gardienne a été désignée par les Dragons comme prêtresse et gardienne des pouvoirs : C'est l'être le plus pur au monde.

Comme elle reste mortelle, elle se réincarne à chaque fois. Elle représente l'équilibre terrestre. Cet équilibre a été rompu lorsque le sorcier, pour la création du Dragon d'Acier, à voler ces pouvoirs.

Part cette action, le Dragon d'Acier et elle sont liés.


	13. C H A P I T R E 1 1

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Licht-Sama** : Ouais complètement… C'est définitivement mieux !

 **FTF** : Ah ah, c'est un peu quand on fini un livre et que la suite n'est pas encore sortit, il faut attendre. Je voulais juste faire ça pour recadrer un peu l'histoire, et pour vous permettre de mieux la comprendre. Parce que j'ai tout les éléments dans la tête mais pas vous. Je ne sais pas, mais je ferais peut-être une histoire sur eux (Un Os par exemple) je cherche un peu à sortir du couple Gale.

 **Neliia** : De rien.

Oui elle n'a pas les cheveux bleus parce que pour une raison évidente : elle n'ait pas un être magique. Juvia étant une naïade a les cheveux bleus (et parce qu'elle est magique). Mais la magie n'a pas encore touché Levy (moi aussi je l'aime avec ces cheveux bleus mais comme j'aime faire des UA semi-réels faut que la partit réel reste crédible)

Bientôt

 **YukitheNeko** : Merci pour ton gentils commentaire, et je suis d'accord pour la danse ! (Mille fois même)

 **Hime Hakkai** : En principe non je ne dois pas les faire réapparaitre, mais comme je n'ai pas encore la toute la finalité en tête, il y a peut-être un pourcentage. Bisous

 **CQFD** : Dis toi que tu fini un livre et que tu vas acheter la suite la semaine d'après (bon ici c'est gratuit). Je ne pense pas faire ça à chaque fin de livre, même si ils représentent un cycle, ou si j'ai vraiment des choses importantes à dire, mais sinon je les dis en fin de chapitre à chaque fois.

Ah ah, je ne sais pas quels personnages encore ajouter, et quelles utilités leur donner.

Sa forme draconienne est sa forme naturelle, disons qu'il a apprit à se « transformer en humain » dans le but de séduit la première gardienne et que depuis il est un peu rouillé, ou qu'il à un peu peur de la faire de nouveau fuir.

Pour ce qui est des cheveux, je n'en sais rien quand à ses pouvoirs ils ont été volés à elle par le sorcier et celui qui les a aujourd'hui ben c'est le dragon !

 **Lulu-Folle** : en espérant qu'il te plaise !

 **Choupinette** : Ah ah et moi de vous la présenter !

 **Darklight-Inu** : Je suis un gros pâté dans le sens ou j'aime manger (et boire mais c'est une autre histoire). Si, t'es chouki !

Et oui, la pauvre elle ne doit plus rien comprendre à sa vie.

Et la suite arrive !

* * *

 **Livre II**

 **Désolé pour poster ce chapitre en retard: Je n'étais pas chez moi jusqu'à dimanche! Mais j'ai pensé à vous tout le week-end en me disant que la première chose que je fais c'est de répondre à vos reviews et de poster la suite sinon c'est un peu abusé!**

 **Résumé :**

 _Alors que Levy, une jeune femme de 23 ans, escaladait une montagne durant ces vacances, elle se réveille dans un château sous la montagne à la suite d'un orage violent qui cause la chute de l'endroit où elle dormait._

 _Heureusement elle est sauvé par des feux-follet du nom de Lucy, Grey et Natsu qui l'accueil dans ce château. Elle apprend que le maitre de ses lieux est un dragon millénaire, qui régnait, il fut un temps sur le monde, et qu'aujourd'hui il dépérit enfermé au cœur du château. Elle apprend également qu'elle celle qui doit le sauver en étant la réincarnation d'une gardienne qui détenait les pouvoir du monde et dont le dragon est tombé amoureux._

 _Après une première rencontre chaotique avec le reptile, elle commence alors à se sentir bien dans ce château et va développer l'envie de le sauver._

○ Chapitre 11 ○  


Marchant dans les couloirs éclairés par les lanternes murales, Levy lisait en même temps qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, pièce qu'elle avait décidée comme étant sa favorite. Maintenant elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, puisqu'elle habitait officiellement dans le château depuis deux mois, et qu'elle s'y rendait tout les jours, et n'en ressortait que, parfois très tard, le soir.

« Deux mois » pensa t'elle alors en levant le nez des pages jaunies par temps. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, le temps était passé si vite qu'elle en avait oublié beaucoup de choses : Sa rentré, écrire à ses parents, qu'elle vivait dans une bulle que les plus septique qualifieraient ''d'irréelle '' et pourtant ça l'était bien : Elle était habitante d'un château sous une montagne qui appartenait à un Dragon amoureux d'elle depuis des millénaires. Si avant cette pensée collait à Levy la plus carabiné des migraines, aujourd'hui elle la faisait sourire avec tendresse. Le dragon… Depuis deux mois il avait changé : d'une part il ne gémissait plus, ni ne donnait de coup incessant contre la porte comme un métronome, non il était silencieux, mais quelque chose changeait en lui, et tout cela se répercutait sur les habitants et le château.

Tout d'abord, il avait parut à la jeune fille que les couloirs n'était plus si sombre et effrayant que cela, non elle avait observé que le nombre de lanternes avait diminuées et que les couloirs s'éclaircissaient de jour en jours. Mais le changement le plus notable du château était l'atmosphère, qui au départ était lourd, sombre et froid, était maintenant agréable et l'air s'était réchauffé.

Levy trouvait que le château devenait plus vivable, et plus _vivant._

Sur les feux-follets aussi on pouvait sentir des changements : Natsu, qui était tout le temps en vadrouilles et un air contrarié au visage, virevoltait maintenant en sifflotant, et profitant d'une inattention pour faire une force, pas toujours de très bon gout, il était devenu plus joyeux.

Lucy elle, qui était inquiète pour un rien, se laisser, à présent, aller volontiers, et profitait du calme de la bibliothèque avec Levy pour discuter avec elle où lui apprendre les langes des livres, ceux qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

Elle était devenue plus reposé et mois soucieuse de savoir si Levy allait être leur salut ou non ?

Quand à Grey, il avait moins de mal à extériorisé ses sentiments et avec Juvia, ils avaient plus où moins officialisé leur couple, même si par habitude ils ne le montraient pas, et préféraient se cacher.

Levy aussi avait changé, maintenant qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle devait faire, elle s'était ouverte complètement à sa nouvelle vie, s'investissant pleinement pour son dragon. Oui elle utilisé le terme son dragon pour parler de lui, car elle savait qu'il lui était destiné et que rien au monde ne pourrait lui faire dire le contraire. Elle ne restait pas toute la journée avec lui, ayant un peu de mal à supporter la pièce dans laquelle il vivait, la seule qui ne s'était pas améliorée de toute la demeure. Mais elle venait au moins une fois par jour le voir, pour le rassurer et lui indiquer sa présence, pour lui dire qu'elle était là aujourd'hui.

Et lorsqu'elle venait, il se passait toujours la même chose. Elle entrait par la petite porte en acier et s'assurer s'il dormait ou non. Lorsqu'il dormait, il recouvrait sa tête d'une aile et entourait son corps de sa queue, alors Levy venait jusqu'à lui se glisser sous l'aile protectrice et se couchait contre la joue en caressant une des écailles, qui faisait la taille de sa propre tête. Elle restait là pendant de longues minutes à quelque heure, puis s'il ne s'était pas réveillé, elle s'éclipsait, sachant qu'il sentirait son odeur près de lui et que cela n'était pas grave s'il ne l'avait pas vu, il savait qu'elle était venue.

En revanche, lorsqu'il était éveillé, elle indiquait sa présence en disant « Je suis là » et il faisait serpenter sa queue jusqu'à elle pour la soulever et l'attirer à lui. Il la posait soit contre lui lorsqu'il était couché, parce qu'il venait de se réveiller, soit sur sa tête, ou elle s'accrochait à une de ses cornes, ou sur son dos où elle se couchait.

Généralement, il ne se passait rien, elle était là, et s'était le principal pour lui. Il se contentait de mâcher une partie de se réserve de fer, Levy avait était plutôt étonné de le voir ruminer comme une vache des tôles d'acier, dans un bruit de mastication un peu désagréable pour Levy. Quand a elle, elle parlait de temps en temps, de se qu'elle avait ou qu'elle allait faire, des bêtises de Natsu, mais elle s'était surtout aperçu que se que préférait le Dragon c'était lorsqu'elle lui lisait ses livres.

Elle avait observé alors qu'il cessait sa mastication et qu'il l'écoutait en dodelinant de la tête puis il fermait les yeux. C'est lorsqu'elle finissait plusieurs chapitres et surtout lorsqu'il commençait à s'endormir, qu'elle partait, et comme il l'avait monté sur lui, il la descendait avec sa queue. Alors il la serrait contre lui et respirait un plein poumon l'odeur de Levy pour enfin la relâcher, toujours avec une pointe de regret, même s'il savait que le lendemain ce serait pareil.

Levy aimait bien ces séances, même si elle aurait préféré les passer dans la Bibliothèque, ou dans un endroit plus agréable que cette immense salle noire, mais elle se doutait bien que le reptile ne pouvait passer dans les couloirs.

A force de côtoyer le dragon, Levy se posait de plus en plus de questions sur lui. La première qu'il venait à l'esprit était de savoir comment, lui qui était si imposant, avait-il réussi à entrer dans la château ? Pouvait t-il changer sa taille comme les feux-follets ? Alors elle se prenait à imaginer un petit dragon qu'elle pourrait tenir aisément dans ses bras.

La seconde, et non des moindre, était s'il avait un prénom. Elle avait trouvé cela dérageant de devoir l'appeler le Dragon tout le temps, mais comme elle n'osait pas aborder se sujet avec lui, ni avec les autres, elle essayait donc de tendre l'oreille s'il elle arrivait à percevoir son nom, mais il n'y avait jamais rien que ''Le Maitre''.

La dernière chose qui l'intriguait, était justement de parler avec lui. Durant toutes leurs rencontres elle n'avait jamais entendue le ton de sa voix. Et la seule fois où elle l'avait sans doute entendue c'était lors du rêve qu'elle avait eu en revenant de son village, et ça n'avait été qu'un soupire meurtri.

Elle se demandait s'il parlait comme elle, le même langage, oui bien sur que oui, beaucoup de livres était dans la langue de la jeune femme, mais est-ce qu'il parlait par télépathie, ou parle la bouche ? Comment était le son de sa voix ? Grave, elle l'imaginait très grave, une pointe rocailleuse, calme et froide, à l'image de l'imposant reptile qu'il était.

Levy avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de questions, mais elle avait trop peur de les lui poser, encore trop intimidé par le Dragon.

Levy poussa enfin la porte en chêne de la Bibliothèque, sans même lever les yeux, elle s'installa confortablement, les jambes sous son corps, sur le gros fauteuil bleu qu'elle aimait tellement.

Lorsque Lucy l'avait vu faire pour la première fois, elle lui avait fait remarquer que c'était celui dans lequel le Maitre s'installait pour réfléchir sérieusement avant. Levy avait rougie, puis avait décréter pour elle-même que se fauteuil deviendrait son préféré. Tout ce qui pouvait la rapprocher du dragon était bon à prendre.

D'ailleurs la remarque de la blonde répondit à une de ses questions : En effet, il pouvait changer de taille. Mais elle en amena des nouvelles : Combien de tailles avait-il ? Pouvais t-il changer de forme ? Pouvait-il avoir une apparence humaine ? A quoi ressemblait-il si il pouvait ?

Elle avait cherché un peu partout là où elle pouvait la moindre trace, le moindre indice qui pouvait l'éclairer, un portrait, une simple esquisse, mais à part les scènes épique de dragons en gravure ou en vitraux, il n'y avait rien.

A force de réfléchir à cela, elle finit par poser le livre sur ses genoux et fixa un point invisible sur le mur en face d'elle. Si elle reliait tous les éléments qu'elle avait : Elle était reliée corps et âmes à un Dragon d'acier, et lorsqu'elle dormait, un grand homme brun l'air menaçant apparaissait régulièrement, ce même homme avait été là la nuit de sa vision morbide. Alors normalement l'homme brun et le dragon serait la même personne. Elle rajouta dans un coin de son raisonnement le fait que Grey lui avait demandé si justement elle n'avait pas rêvé de cet homme.

Satisfaite de ses pensées, elle reprit son ouvrage à la ligne où elle s'était stoppée et continua à lire, libéré d'un poids dans ses idées.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'elle ne termine le livre. Lorsque la dernière page fut tournée, elle souffla de contentement, ayant quand même dans la poitrine une certaine tristesse de devoir quitter les écrits de ce cher Macao. Elle se souvint également qu'elle venait de lire le dernier Combolt qu'elle venait de lire. Elle se leva à regret et rangea sagement le livre à sa place, attardant ses doigts sur la couverture pourpre.

Après avoir fait plus au moins son deuil d'écrivain, elle se mit en quête de trouver un nouveau livre. Elle voulait trouver du nouveau pour les lectures avec le Dragon, elle pensait qu'il devait en avoir assez des descriptions du royaume vues par un vieil homme tel que Macao.

Elle grimpa sur l'échelle, autant que sa robe marine lui permettait, et se laissa glisser au travers des rayons jusqu'à se qu'un livre attire son œil. Elle s'arrêta face à un livre Ocre clair en cuir frotté. Elle le tira hors de l'étagère. La première de couverture était décorée d'ornements cousus de fils d'or, ils représentaient des éléments naturels comme des fleurs, ou des fruits, et la titre était gravé en or « L'âge D'Or des Dragons et des hommes » elle fut intrigué par ce titre et ouvra le livre pour trouver l'auteur mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Comme pour ceux de Macao, ce livre était aussi manuscrit, d'une encre rouge, foncée par le temps.

Elle descendit de l'échelle, toujours obnubilé par cet étrange livre. Puis poussa la porte de la salle pour sortir.

Elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il avec le temps, et comme le château était devenue agréable à vivre.

Elle avait même remarquée que la moquette n'était pas une moquette mais un tapis et qu'il était bleu marine. Ensuite, avec l'aide de Juvia, elle avait changé les draps et les voiles du lit pour des couleurs plus claires et vivantes que le noir.

Elle déposa le livre sur son lit, et saisit son recueil de contes et légendes, certaine qu'il plaira au Dragon. Puis se prépara pour aller le voir, c'est à dire que dans un sac elle y glissait plusieurs bougies pour recharger sa lanterne, de quoi manger en cas de petite faim, ses lunettes de vues ainsi que de l'eau.

Puis elle laissa sa robe, et la troqua contre un pantalon en toile beige, et une tunique émeraude brodé d'argent, et se glissa dans un paire de chaussure basse en cuir cousue main.

Elle attrapa son sac et sa lanterne, et parcourra guillerette le chemin qui reliait sa chambre et la salle du Dragon.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'immense porte d'acier, elle se dirigea vers le coté et tira le bout qui dépassait et la porte s'ouvrait. Elle entra ensuite.

Avant de commencer à marcher elle guettait le dragon. Celui-ci était assis à quelque mètre de la porte, totalement éveillé. Lorsqu'il la vit, sa queue se mit à frotter par terre. Levy ravala un rire en pensant qu'il était presque à remuer la queue comme un chien qui attendait son maitre.

Elle avança de quelque pas, et il se coucha, la tête arrivant, et c'était habilement calculé, aux pieds de Levy qui se pencha pour flatter le bout de la gueule du Dragon.

\- Désolée d'avoir tardé, j'ai lu plus longtemps que prévu, et je devais trouver un nouveau livre. D'ailleurs j'ai terminé le dernier Macao Combolt, Levy avait eu une voix triste et le dragon frissonna un grinçant des dents, signes qu'il n'était pas déçu qu'elle en ait fini avec lui.

Tandis qu'elle s'installait contre la joue rappeuse du reptile elle ajouta.

\- Alors j'en ai trouvé un autre, mais je ne te le lirais pas encore… D'abord on va lire celui-ci.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, elle agita sous l'œil rubis la couverture de son livre préféré.

Le dragon leva la tête et colla, un peu trop brutalement son bec contre la main qui tenait le livre, puisqu'il renversa le livre et Levy qui se mit à rire.

Il la regarda quelque instant interdit, puis posa doucement le bout de son museau sur le ventre qui se convulsait de rire de Levy. Celle-ci posa le plat de sa main sur sa truffe.

\- Tu peux le dire que tu ne veux pas que je te le lise.

Elle avait sourit en disant cela, pour ne pas le vexer. Elle avait trouvé il y a quelque jour, qu'il était pareil à un enfant, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de second degré. Il n'avait plus était en contact avec des gens depuis fort longtemps, et surtout, jamais personne ne l'avait traité comme Levy le faisait. Elle faisait attention, consciente du danger qu'il était mais aussi, elle ne le montrait pas, pour ne pas l'accabler de cela. Il savait de part lui-même ce dont il était capable d'accomplir, Levy n'avait pas jugé intelligent que de lui rappeler par ses gestes. Non elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était là sans aucune crainte, et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'un nouvel abandon.

Après cette scène, Levy se redressa et d'adossa contre la joue du Dragon et commença le premier conte : Le Diamant et La Goutte de Rosée.

Levy enchaina plusieurs contes, avant qu'elle ne sente le souffle chaud et régulier du Dragon qui s'était endormi durant la lecture. Elle referma alors doucement le livre, et observa le dragon dormir.

Elle rassembla contre son buste ses jambes, et normalement c'était à cet instant là qu'elle s'éclipsait silencieusement, mais aujourd'hui elle voulait rester un peu plus longtemps.

Elle voulait le voir, le connaitre, pouvoir savoir tout de lui, veiller sur son sommeil et sur ses nuits. Elle voulait être capable de le comprendre, le voir surement rêver, et s'il cauchemardait, être là pour le rassurer.

Alors elle restait là, à l'observer, un sourire tendre peint sur son visage en se disant que de tout les contes qu'elle connaissait, elle en vivait le plus beau.

Quelque minutes passèrent, le dragon toujours endormi, bougea un peu et se colla contre Levy, qui posa sa main sur la joue rugueuse. Aujourd'hui elle ne se sentait pas de cœur à quitter cette salle noire. Elle était un peu triste de devoir partir, et le savoir ici, seul.

Tandis qu'elle berçait le Dragon, elle se mit une nouvelle fois à laisser divaguer ses pensées. Mais c'était sans compté sur l'arrivé de Natsu, qui sous sa forme de sphère, se posa sur son épaule et contempla son maitre se reposer.

\- Il va mieux maintenant ?, demanda Levy en le contemplant.

\- Oui, grâce à toi… Il va mieux, beaucoup mieux…

Levy sourit. Puis elle se tourna vers la lumière.

\- J'ai une question, pourquoi il ne prend pas son apparence humaine ?

Natsu remua la tête avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que ca fait si longtemps qu'il est là, qu'il a du oublier. Il doit être aussi trop épuisé pour le faire. Tu sais quatre mille ans ça ne s'oublie en deux mois.

Levy hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement la réponse de Natsu qui sauta de son épaule pour flotter à sa hauteur.

\- Le soleil est couché depuis plusieurs heures, et on a faim, on t'attends pour manger.

Levy ria à cette phrase, elle oubliait parfois que Natsu était un vrai goinfre. Elle se releva et toucha une dernière fois la tête du dragon en lui glissant un « à demain » puis referma la porte.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà installé. Lucy tapota le siège à coté d'elle, et la jeune femme s'y installa.

\- Alors, vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Chaque jour, ils venaient demander des nouvelles du dragon, savoir comment tout cela évoluait. Ils étaient toujours attendrie de savoir que Levy lisait des histoires au Dragon.

\- Je lui ai lu des contes du monde… Je crois qu'il a bien aimé… Mais aujourd'hui ça a été un peu mieux que les autres fois je crois… Je crois qu'on s'est un peu plus rapproché… D'ailleurs il s'est endormi pendant la lecture, chose qui n'arrive jamais d'habitude.

Juvia et Lucy se regardèrent en souriant, Natsu et Grey se regardèrent entendus. Puis ils dinèrent dans la bonne ambiance habituelle. Puis ils allèrent se coucher. Levy était impatiente d'être demain.

Assise sur le haut de la tête du dragon, Levy lisait un nouveau conte, un conte africain tandis qu'il mâchait sa nourriture, silencieusement pour ne pas gâcher le récit. Quand elle eut finit de lire ce conte, elle se coucha sur le ventre et observa de son poste le dragon mâcher. Aujourd'hui, elle avait prit cette résolution hier soir dans son lit, elle allait lui poser de questions.

\- Dis, un jour, tu vas me parler ?

Il stoppa sa mastication pendant plusieurs minutes avant de l'avaler lentement. Puis pour toute réponse il reprit une nouvelle bouché d'acier.

'' Ca veut dire non ça '' pensa Levy, un tantinet déçue, mais amusée aussi.

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, alors tu devras trouver un moyen clair de communiquer avec moi, sinon je ne te dis plus rien, elle le menaça faussement, de sa petite voix accusatrice qui fait souffler le dragon. C'est d'accord ?

Il grogna légèrement, elle avait appris à savoir qu'il était d'accord. Elle se laissa glisser le long du cou écailleux, jusqu'à l'épaule, puis jusqu'au sol. Une fois en bas elle marcha jusqu'à la tête du dragon qui la fixa avec interrogation. Elle ouvrit son livre et le posa par terre et s'accroupit en face.

\- Indique-moi ton prénom avec les lettres.

Le reptile fit bouger sa queue, et du bout il indiqua plusieurs lettres. ''G-A-J-E-E-L''

\- Gajeel, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête, puis posa légèrement sa bouche sur le haut du crâne de Levy qui riait, heureuse de pouvoir mieux communiquer avec lui. Elle enlaça comme elle pouvait la gueule du dragon.

La tête posée contre les écailles buccales et les yeux fermés, Levy écouta doucement la respiration du Dragon.

\- Bien Gajeel, reprenons notre lecture.

* * *

Voila pour la suite et le début du Livre II, j'espère que ce cahpitre vous a plu, nous rentrons dans le second cycle.

Si vous avez des questions, des avis, posez les et j'y réponds la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12!

PS: encore navré pour le retard, mais ça se renouvellera surement probablement!

Mya


	14. C H A P I T R E 1 2

**Réponses au Reviews** :

 **Neliia:** Ah contente qu'il te plaise. Merci merci, pour les péripéties , ne t'en fait pas, il y en aura :)

 **CQFD** : Ouais c'était un peu exceptionnel, mais je suppute qu'il y en aura d'autre. Ouais j'ai laissé tomber la relcteure, faut juste que je prenne les temps de le refaire (et de mes faire aussi trois litres de café pour relire tout ça).

MEEEUH.

Benh en fait, il est responsable de beaucoup de chose, mais oui il est mignon!

C'est un peu encore confus, mais en gros ça la traumatisé, quand je dis oublié, je veux dire par la qu'il ne ressent pas le besoin de se transformer.

Je ne sais pas encore, même à ce stade là.

Bisous!

 **Jujulamiss** : Hey, merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire alors !

 **Guest** : merci.

 **FTFC** : Contente qu'il te plaise. Pour ce qui est de sa forme humaine, pas tout de suite, je l'aime bien en dragon.

 **Lijovanchan:** Oui il en faut avec Gajeel, en effet. Je suis contente que tu te pose plein de questions pour la suite (même si je ne suis pas sûre de répondre à tes attentes parfaitement) Merci merci

 **Cupcakefolie:** Merci

* * *

○ Chapitre 12 ○

Foulard sur le nez, Levy, à l'aide d'un plumeau, faisait la poussière dans sa chambre. Elle avait ouvert les fenêtres de sa chambre pour la laisser respirer. Dans le jardin on pouvait apercevoir Natsu et Grey en train d'étendre du linge sortant du lavage. Tous avaient décidé la veille ai soir qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour de grand ménage dans le château.

Donc depuis ce matin Levy avait défait ces draps, elle s'était d'ailleurs emmêlée dedans et si Juvia n'était pas venue à son secours, il était fort probable qu'à l'heure actuelle elle y soit encore.

Ces même draps reposaient à ses fenêtres et voltaient doucement grâce à la brise.

La Jeune femme était perché sur une chaise, et même sur la pointe des pieds elle peinait à atteindre le haut de l'armoire en chêne massif de la chambre, qui se remplissait peu à peu chaque jour. Elle allongea tous ce qu'elle put pour enlever les poussières accumulées par les années, bien qu'elle doutait de sa propre efficacité, elle savait qu'elle avait dû atteindre que la moitié, et encore rien n'était moins sûr.

Une idée lui vint quand même à l'esprit. Elle sauta de sa chaise et se pencha à la fenêtre.

\- Les garçons, j'ai besoin de l'aide de l'un de vous deux !

Natsu fut le premier à s'élever dans les airs et foncer vers la chambre de Levy. Il se posa sur le bord en pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Je n'arrive pas atteindre le haut de l'armoire, mais toi tu pourrais voler et passer le chiffon.

\- Mais, ça ne se voit pas en haut, bougonna le roux en prenant quand même le plumeau que Levy lui tendait.

Elle tapota l tête de Natsu pour le remercier et le regarda s'envoler et se poser facilement en haut du meuble.

\- Ah oui, quand même, souffla t'il avant de donner des grands coups de brosse pour enlever la poussière.

Tandis que Levy commençait à toute remettre en place dans sa chambre en commençant par faire le lit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était dehors près du petit lac en train de manger leur déjeuné. Grey les pieds dans l'eau tentait d'attraper Natsu et de lui faire boire la tasse mais ce dernier, bien trop craintif était partit se refugié dans les arbres, emportant avec lui une poignée de gravier qu'il jetait sur le brun lorsque celui-ci était un peu trop près à son gout. Les filles gloussèrent face aux deux garçons, avant de continuer à discuter entre elles.

Levy aimait, adorait même ces moments là, elle se sentait en pax avec elle-même, bien qu'un sentiment de vide se répandait en elle. Elle aurait préféré que Gajeel soit aussi là, avec eux et qui ri avec eux. Elle pensait alors qu'il était seul dans sa salle noire.

C'était généralement cette pensée la qui la faisait les quitter et qu'elle courrait presque rejoindre le dragon pour passer du temps avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, et que Grey avait enfin réussi à asperger Natsu suffisamment pour qu'il soit satisfait, tous rentrèrent. Levy se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre son livre de contes et aussitôt elle en sortit et se hâta vers la salle de dragon.

\- Gajeel, je suis là ?

Un ronflement se fit entendre et elle esquissa un léger sourire. Il dormait. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et s'assit contre lui, près de sa tête, et l'observa. Si la première fois elle avait un énorme monstre aux yeux rouges sang et crocs acéré, maintenant il ne lui paraissait plus comme tel.

D'abord, ses yeux était plus carmin à bordeaux que rouge vif, ses crocs était acérés en effet, mais ils ne semblaient plus si menaçant. Ensuite elle voyait Gajeel comme un énorme lézard à elle, à cheval sur le chien, et de plus elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il n'était pas noir, mais gris foncé métallisé, avec des reflets violet profond lorsqu'il bougeait. Elle avait aussi bien remarqué la musculature du dragon, un simple coup de pattes et il pouvait raser un village entier sans même plus d'effort que ça. Elle n'aimait pas l'imaginer violent. Alors qu'elle fixait le plafond, la tête contre le début d'une corne, elle sentit sous son dos que ça bougeait. Il se réveillait enfin.

Il leva doucement la tête en baillant bruyamment, et observa la petite fille qui le fixait, les yeux rieurs. Il approcha ses naseaux d'elle et lui souffla de la fumée au visage. Elle toussa en chassant le nuage grisâtre de la main.

\- Un simple bonjour m'aurait suffit tu sais ?

Il secoua la tête, un sourire moqueur, et du bout de sa queue il tapota la tête de Levy avant de les entourer avec et poser sa tête près de la cuisse de la jeune femme et attendre le début de la lecture.

Elle posa sa main sur le chanfrein du dragon et débuta une histoire venue d'Océanie.

Elle arrivait presque à la fin de son livre de contes et elle s'était aperçu qu'il en était très friand.

Elle continua à lire trois autres histoires avant de refermer le livre et de se tourner vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler ? Lui demanda t-elle tout le sérieux dans le regard.

Il détourna sa tête en la faisant glisser. Levy secoua la sienne et se leva pour s'installer sur le front du dragon.

\- Je t'assure que ce serait plus sympathique si on pouvait dialoguer tu sais… J'aimerais vraiment entendre ta voix…

Elle ne le vit pas mais le dragon ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire flatté. Il secoua un peu la tête pour faire bouger la jeune fille qui ria. Puis il se traina jusqu'à son tas de fer et commença à manger.

Levy le contempla faire. Puis elle se pencha et embrassa le front du Dragon avant de descendre.

Il fixa longtemps la porte après le départ de Levy, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

'' Le plus terrible était surement les hurlements qu'il faisait. Le bruit le plus affreux qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. La foudre, le tonnerre n'était rien face au grondement sévère du Roi dragon.

Tapis dans nos maisons, nous ne savions que trop bien ce que cela annonçait.

Les hurlements étaient signe de mort.

Je me souviens que ce jour là je tenais mon petit frère dans les bras, il pleurait de peur, nous avions tous peur, peur de lui, de son feu assassin, de ses crocs d'acier, de ses ailes destructrices, du monstre que nous appelions « Roi » .

Un Ultime cri venant de la montagne fut poussé avant d'entendre les battements des ailes noires, et de sentir le vent qu'elles provoquaient s'infiltrer partout, dans nos foyer mais dans nos âmes.

Nous prions chacun pour qu'il ne se pose pas dans notre village, nous prions toujours, chaque nuit, chaque fois que nous entendons le grondement affreux de ce monstre.

Mon cœur se figea lorsque j'entendis les lourdes pattes se poser sur le sol. Nos prières n'avaient pas été entendues.

J'avais passé la main devant la bouche de mon frère pour le faire taire, et je retenais ma respiration, droit contre le mur de la cave. En face de nous, ma mère en pleure récitait des prières silencieuse en serrant contre son sein, Elena, la fille de ma sœur, morte il y a plusieurs hiver déjà.

Le grognement incessant qui nous parcourait le corps, nous glaçait et nous empêchait de réfléchir sereinement. J'entendais le balancier de la queue qui venait parfois taper contre le mur d'une maison, démolissant alors le pan touché.

Il hurla une nouvelle fois, si fort, que nous fûmes forcé de nous boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourd.

Je risquais un œil par le petit espace entre la porte et le mur. Une vision d'effroi me saisit.

Un œil rouge sang, plein de fureur et de haine me fixait, interdit. Je n'osais pas bouger, terrifié par la vision de cette prunelle assassine.

Il bougea la tête et je vis son énorme museau s'ouvrir et déverser vers nous une rivière ardente de feu dans un ultime grognement… »

Levy sursauta lorsque la foudre éclata dans la nuit. Elle fit chuter le livre qu'elle tenait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle tenta de se calmer un peu, et souffla complètement. Puis elle se leva, couverture sur les épaules et ramassa le livre ocre, la main toujours un peu tremblante. Lorsqu'elle avait choisi ce livre à la bibliothèque, elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il ne parlerait que des dragons de la création, ceux qui lui ont « administré » leur pouvoir, mais le récit était tout autre, il y avait plusieurs récit, écrit de multiple mains, et racontant avec le plus de détails possible la vie qu'ils menaient sous le règne de Gajeel, un roi Dragon, un tyran assassin. Levy refusait de le croire aussi violent, et pourtant, par curiosité elle avait continuer de le lire, et elle découvrait au fils des pages que le dragon était un être froid, sadique et violent, ne brûlant les champs que par plaisir, saccageant des villages, rasant des ville. Elle avait même apprit dans le quatrième récit, que par un coup de folie furieuse il avait séparé une montagne en deux, aujourd'hui elles étaient les monts Est et Ouest du Fou… Elle comprenait donc mieux le nom de chaque montagne du cirque de Fiore, et qu'ils étaient tous reliés à Gajeel.

Le seizième récit, celui qu'elle lisait actuellement, était celui d'un jeune garçon, qui vivait au village du Bas de Montagne, avec sa mère, son frère de dix et sa nièce, et que leur plus grande peur était l'orage, et le Roi Dragon et son feu meurtrier. Il racontait que dans son village il y avait eu une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ciel qui leur avait demandé de ne pas perdre espoir, et de croire en elle, qu'elle pouvait leur donner leur liberté. Il avait vu les hommes et les femmes la chasser du village, ayant peur que cela arrive jusqu'au Roi.

Il était venue la voir plus tard, lui donnant de quoi manger et lui dire que lui croyait au bonheur.

Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait échapper au dragon et aussitôt la nuit venue, il avait trouvé le jeune garçon, pour le punir de son impudence, et d'avoir osé défier leur Roi, le Dragon était descendu de sa montagne.

Levy resta un instant debout en contemplant le livre dans ses mains. Après tout, elle l'avait pourtant vu comment il pouvait être, elle avait déjà entendue gronder, rugir, elle savait qu'un Dragon n'était pas une créature bienveillante, mais lorsqu'elle passait tout ce temps avec lui, jamais elle n'avait vu un monstre, mais un être meurtri qui avait besoin d'intention.

Bien qu'il soit meurtri, avant de l'être, il avait fait un nombre d'acte abominable : des morts, des blessés, des villages ravagés. Levy en avait toujours plus ou moins conscience, mais le lire, « l'entendre » de la bouche, de la main de quelqu'un d'autre, qui l'a vécu mit un coup à la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Elle reposa l'ouvrage d'une main tremblante sur le bois foncé de sa table de nuit et se recoucha dans les draps en tentant d'effacer de sa mémoire les images terribles qu'elle s'était imposée durant sa lecture.

Le lendemain matin, se fut Lucy qui vint la réveiller, en la secouant doucement. Levy bailla en demandant à la blonde se qui se passait. Lucy la regarda amusée.

\- Il est onze heures passé la marmotte, Natsu défile dans toute la maison en criant parce que tu n'es toujours pas levé et qu'on doit manger dehors ensemble, tu te souviens au moins.

Levy sembla interdite quelque instant en contemplant la blonde qui abordait un sourire moqueur.

Puis après avoir baillé une seconde fois et commença à reprendre ses esprits. Manger… Dehors… Natsu… Ah oui, tout le revenait maintenant.

Elle repoussa la couette et passant une main dans sa chevelure défaite pour aplatir un peu ses boucles miels qui partaient dans touts les sens.

Tandis que Lucy partait de la chambre en riant, Levy ouvrit son armoire pour prendre une tenue. Elle opta pour une tunique en lin beige qu'elle ceinturerait avec un long ruban ocre marron, une jupe longue et ample en cuire frotté brune, et une paire de chausson de la même couleur que la tunique, elle vêtit également ses épaule d'un châle brun aux motifs floraux piqués de rose, et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute à l'aide d'un ruban rose poudre.

Alors qu'elle se coiffait, munie d'une brosse en argent et aux poils en soie, elle fut attiré par une grosse touche de couleur sur la commode qu'elle voyait dans le reflet du miroir. Elle se concentra dessus.

C'étaient des fleurs. Des grosses fleurs bleu ciel et bleu marine. Elle pivota sur son tabouret, et se dirigea vers le bouquet. Elle n'avait jamais vu ces fleurs, ni de près ni de loin dans le jardin, et elle se souvenait encore moins de les voir cueillie.

Au ventre du bouquet se tenait une magnifique rose blanche aux bords bleutés. Elle respira l'odeur des fleurs et fut surprise de reconnaitre la senteur de la vanille et de la fleur d'oranger.

Un bas du pied du vase était posé un papier gris annoté d'un ''Pour Levy ''

La jeune femme déplia le papier et lu les mots inscrits dessus. Elle fit tomber la brosse qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main pour plaquer celle-ci contre sa poitrine.

« _Ces fleurs te sont destiné depuis si longtemps que je ne savais comment te les offrir, j'avais peur qu'elles ne te plaisent pas. J'espère que tu les aimeras, car elles représentent ta beauté._

 _Gajeel_ »

Le cœur de Levy tambourina dans sa poitrine et contempla une fois de plus les fleurs. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'aussi belles fleurs et jamais personne ne lui en avait offert et aujourd'hui, non seulement on lui offrait les plus belles de la terre, mais on lui disait qu'elles représentaient sa beauté. Levy Rougit fortement et gloussa en respirant une nouvelle fois l'essence des végétaux. Puis elle retourna vers la coiffeuse en chantonnant, un sourire heureux collé aux lèvres, qui ne se détacherait pas de si tôt. Elle termina sa coiffure, jetant quelque coup d'œil au bouquet dans le reflet, puis elle reposa la petite brosse à coté d'elle. Ses doigts restèrent un instant sur l'argent du manche, alors qu'elle fixait le bouquet derrière elle avec curiosité.

Lorsqu'elle avait aperçue les fleurs, elle s'était emballée, mais un petit détail lui avait échappé et qui maintenant lui sautait aux yeux : Comment les fleurs étaient-elles entrées dans sa chambre ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était venu pendant la nuit ? Il l'avait vu dormir, en petite tenue ?

Elle se mit à rougir de plus en plus… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, bien sur que non, c'était sûrement Lucy, en la réveillant ce matin qui lui avait apporté. Levy se calma et souffla un petit peu pour calmer son cœur qui tapait dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné.

''Et puis s'il était venu –pensa t-elle, je l'aurais sentie ! ''

Elle se leva de son tabouret et, après un dernier regard pour les fleurs, elle sortit de la chambre rejoindre ses amis dans le jardin.

Un homme brun marchait dans un couloir noir, où nul être ne pouvait voir, et encore moins pénétrer. Il marchait lentement, le bruit de ses pas se répercutait à l'infini contre les murs sombre et humide. La seule lumière visible était ses yeux rouges profonds qui brillaient dans la nuit du couloir qui s'enfonçait toujours plus vers le cœur de la terre. Il bifurqua à droite et se stoppa devant une porte une pierre. Au centre de cette porte était scellée une pierre d'opale, grosse comme la largeur d'une tête adulte qui scintillait. Il poussa la pierre et la lumière retenue dans la sphère centrale se déversa dans les différentes rayures qui s'entrelaçaient et formaient une fresque romantique.

La porte se décala et laissa place à un jardin scintillant de fleurs aux tons bleus.

La lumière blanche qui émanait du jardin se projeta sur l'homme brun qui découvrit ses canines pointues et d'une blancheur impeccables.

\- Me revoilà mes jolies, glissa t-il doucement avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte floral.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 12, posté à l'heure et tôt en plus! pour rattraper mon retard de la semaine dernière. J'espère qu'il vous plait. J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions.

Comme d'habitude posez-moi vos avis et vos questions, et la semaine prochaine j'y répond!

Mya


	15. C H A P I T R E 1 3

**Lijovanchan** : (Au bout de 13 chapitres, je viens ENFIN de percuter que c'est toi qui écrits une de mes fictions favorites du moment " La bibliothèque de Readingtown" pour montrer à quel point mon degré de stupidité s'étend).

Ah et bien il est un peu des deux, il a été crée pour tuer et pour ''régner'' donc il fout les jetons ce petit père! Disons que le bleu (mais ça c'est une origine Catholique que je trouve assez jolie) est synonyme de la pureté (manteau de la vierge Marie [je ne suis pas croyante mais je suis curieuse en matière de mythologie religieuse]) et comme Levy est en principe l'être le plus pur du monde, elle et la couleur vont de pair. Vous les voulez les cheveux bleu heeeeein?

En fait si il a prit un forme humaine c'est pour des raison technique: Le passage qui mène jusqu'au jardin est si petit que ses grosses fesses de dragons ne passeraient pas, et au pire il détruirait tout sur son passage... Je sais la raison est très nulle, mais c'est comme ça!

Pour la réaction, je n'y suis pas encore, on verra ça dans un ou deux chapitre! Pour ce qui est de veiller, je pense que niveau patience Gajeel à la palme (ça fait 4 milles ans qu'il est sur la béquille quand même).

Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **Lulu-Folle** : Vee

 **Yukitheneko:** techniquement il n'est pas vraiment sortie, mais on verra ça plus tard. Hehehe, il timide, il ne va pas se montrer aussi facilment. (Souvient toi des rêves de Levy et du grand brun: elle sait déjà un peu à quoi il ressemble)

IL Y A UNE PUTAIN DE PIE QUI ME CASSE LES COUILLES DEHORS PUTAIN! s'cusez-moi, j'aime pas le bruit!

 **CQFD** : "d'un côté y a son gros doudou-chéri-gentil qui lui offre des fleurs, et de l'autre y a le gros tyran-méchant-pas beau qui tue des gens dans son bouquin..." Ou comment résumer mon chapitre précédent en une phrase. J'en peut plus x'D Bah faut bien créer un peu de relief dans mon récit parce que sinon vous alliez vous coltiner pendant dix chapitre les ateliers lectures de Levy en attendant que l'autre autiste décide à lui parler et se montrer en bonne et du forme, la demandant en mariage et tutti quanti (ce qui aurait été long, chient et inintéressant au possible!). Ouais il a reprit forme humaine mais pour les raisons expliqué ci-dessus.

En même temps, il pense à une fille depuis des millénaires: entre nous c'est un homme, alors forcément qu'il l'observe, heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon à quoi bon faire tout ce merdier de fleurs? Pour info: Levy dors dans un longue robe de nuit blanche en coton fin (tout petit peut transparent à la lumière du jour pour vraiment précise!).

Nope, il a des talent de feu et de magie: mais ça tu verras ça aujourd'hui. (disons aussi que la botanique c'est cool → fille qui ne jardine pas pour un sous mais qui est fan de Pr Chourave dans Harry Potter)

 **Cupcakefolie** : (ce nom me donne beaucoup trop faim); elle arrive, elle arrive, elle arrive! (j'ai rien comprit pour le coup de l'image 0.0)

 **Nellia** : Ah contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu.

Et bien pour ce qui est du jardin on le voit aujourd'hui donc tu aura tes réponses ici! Vi, mais encore et toujours pour des raisons techniques (x'D j'ai vraiment honte qu'il n'y ait pas une vrai raison ultra mystique mais simplement un passe trop étroit qui ne laisserait pas passer un dragon: Je vous vends du rêve moi!) :) merci!

Disons que niveau homme idéal: on lui a imposé un dragon: déjà le paramètre ''idéal'' pu un peu, et celui "d'homme"... C't'un dragon m'voyez donc bon, elle a dû abandonner l'idée du prince charmant je crois. Je ne pense pas que ça influence, elle est consciente qu'il n'est pas un être pacifique et mignon tout plein comme je le laisse croire depuis 2 chapitres, mais disons qu'il va apporter des complications au sein de leur relation.

Merci pour ton commentaire :)

Darklight-Inu: Je vais peut-être t'en vouloir alors /SBAF/

Il est toujours présent cet amour, même un tout petit peu trop même!

Grey et Juvia s'aiment depuis longtemps mais le cachaient aux autres (mal certes). Moi aussi j'aime bien ces comparaisons de bovin et de chien, je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien *:)... Voir dans les penser non, mais il peut parler dans les pensés (sauf que l'autre doit formuler sa réponse à voix haute).

Pour les fleurs: C'est ajd que ça se passe. Ah je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, ça me fait rudement plaisir!

Disons qu'il est un peu particulier et que la forme humaine qu'il a prit la la fin chapitre 12 cela faisait plus quatre mille ans qu'il ne l'avait pas prise, et c'est toujours un souci technique pour passer dans le couloirs... On va dire qu'il est timide (et que j'attends une occasion toute particulière pour qu'il parle à Levy mais on verra sa plus tard) Oui le château

Merci change en fonction de Gajeel.

 **Voilà pour les reviews, d'ailleurs je ne le dis pas assez mais il me font toujours super plaisir à lire et il me donne envie de me bouger les fesses pour vous offrir un chapitre tout les semaines (parce que tout les soirs je me dis qu'il faut que j'écrive un pe pour être sur de vous donner quelque choses)**

 **Ceci-dit: en ce moment dans mes études j'entame un période de rush (de rendu noté et importants) donc je ne suis pas sûre que pour les semaine à venir je sois capable de vous poster un chapitre chaque semaine (déjà que je décommande toutes mes sorties et mes soirées entre potes pour vous dire a quel point j'en suis!)**

* * *

' _' Me revoilà mes jolies_ ''.

Un jardin cristallin sous la montagne, où le temps était suspendu aux minuscules gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient par le calcaire blanc des murs. Où chaque sons, chaque murmures se répercutaient sur les murs et ne devenaient plus que des chuchotements étouffé venait mourir au milieu des fleurs bleutées. Dans ce jardin la couleur maitresse était le bleu, qui se déclinait sous toutes ses nuances : Allant d'un bleu profond et orageux, à un ciel d'été clair. Mais certains bosquets, qui était neufs, ne possédaient aucune de ses jolies couleurs et restaient vierges et blanc, se détachant des autres bosquets colorés.

L'endroit était calme, silencieux. Puis un élément vint troubler le calme religieux du sanctuaire floral. Un élément qui jurait, tant par son physique, que par ce qu'il émanait de lui, avec la délicatesse des fleurs. Un homme, un immense homme brun. Au regard vermeil qui observait les fleurs une par une, esquissant un demi-sourire, et découvrant ses canines inhabituellement pointues pour un homme normal. Or, il n'était pas un homme normal. Sur son visage était peint un air royal et froid, mais ses traits avaient été adoucis quelque peu. Ce qui marqua le plus ''l'anormalité '' de cet être, était les différents clous d'acier qui parsemait son visage, les plus impressionnants étaient les lignes aux dessus des yeux qui lui faisaient office de sourcils et qui lui donnaient se regard sévère.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour de tête et contempler son jardin, il se dirigea vers le centre de celui-ci où une table taillé à même une pierre blanche trônait. Dessus la mousse qui s'était formée reposait une vasque en marbre qui contenait une centaine de charbon noir, calciné il y a bien longtemps, certain même commençaient à se fossiliser. Il saisi dans sa main droite une poignée de charbon puis fit volte face jusqu'à l'un des nouveaux bosquets encore blancs et tristes. Après avoir caressé un pétale d'une des fleurs, il plaça celle-ci dans sa main gauche avec un premier charbon et referma sa main sur les deux et serra. Il plaça sa bouche contre l'ouverture que formait son index et souffla doucement une flamme bleuâtre qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cela dura une vingtaine de seconde avant qu'il n'éloigne sa bouche et ouvre sa main. Dès lors, il ne tenait plus une triste fleur blanche, mais une magnifique fleur à la chrysalide bleutée, qui finira par donner sa couleur à la fleur. Il réitéra son action au nombre de fleurs qui avaient poussées du pied initial, et ainsi chacune d'entre elles posséda une enveloppe protectrice qui les colora des différent bleus. Lorsque le bosquet fut complètement transformé, il caressa tendrement les fleurs du dos de l'index et ne pût s''empêcher de sourire tendrement, ni de prononcer ce nom qui ne quittait plus sa bouche depuis des mois ''Levy''.

Absolument, les fleurs qui poussaient dans ce jardin n'étaient pour une seule et unique personne, car une seule et unique personne ne pouvait être digne, et suffisamment pure pour qu'entre ses mains elles ne meurent pas. Et cette personne était Levy, uniquement elle. Gajeel se dirigea vers un nouveau bosquet, celui était plus vieux et les couleurs étaient plus intenses. Il changea la forme de sa main et lui donnant une consistance d'acier et les bords de ses doigts devinrent tranchants et mortellement aiguisés. Puis il coupa au milieu de la tige une dizaine de fleurs avant des les ficeler ensemble et de les laisser reposer dans un vase qu'il avait préalablement rempli d'eau de roche, avant de porter le pot et de ressortir du jardin souterrain aussi doucement et silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Après qu'il est fermé la pierre qui bloquait l'entrée, le pied dont les fleurs avaient été prélevés, noirci et se replia sur lui-même avant de disparaitre sous terre, où une nouvelle pousse émergea du terreau.

.

« _Je m'étais retrouvé face à la gueule de l'imposant souverain qui continuer de cracher son venin incandescent autours de lui. J'avais réussi à l'éviter de justesse en roulant sur le coté, en entrainant mon frère avec moi. Ma mère et ma cousine avait disparu dans les flammes, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir ce qui allait se passer. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de pleurer, je devais mettre mon frère en sureté._

 _Le dragon noir piétinait le reste de la maison en feu avant de nous voir courir vers les montagnes, inutiles de chercher de l'aide au village, plus jamais ils ne m'aideront._

 _Alors que nous courrions à en perdre haleine, je jetais derrière moi des coups d'œil effrayé, je parvins à voir le dragon qui ne bougeait plus, et qui nous fixer, un sourire amuser aux écailles de ses lèvres, puis il leva la tête et poussa un rire tétanisant en direction du ciel. On entendit une voix qui sortait des entrailles de la terre, de l'orage du ciel, de nos propres ventres : de la gueule du dragon._

 _« Courre, cache-toi, prie mais n'oublie jamais que je suis le Roi et que ta vie m'appartient. »_

 _Je me souviens de cette voix, cette voix qui m'a habitez pendant tellement de temps, que j'entends encore dans mon sommeil, dans mon silence, cette voix d'outre tombe qui était sortit de tout les coté sans même qu'il n'ait eu à bouger les lèvres._

 _Il fit battre ses ailes de plus en plus fort, et le vent qu'il créa servit à propager les flammes de ce qui fut ma maison sur les autres habitations. Il n'était satisfait que lorsque les cris et les pleurs des habitants lui parvenait aux oreilles et qu'il flottait dans les airs cet odeur acre et écœurante de chair calcinée. Je m'étais retourné pour le voir rire. Puis reprit ma course lorsque les pleurs de mon frère qui me tirait la manche me parvinrent aux oreilles. Nous reprenions notre course, cherchant un moyen de fuir le tirant qui se délectait de l'horreur et des morts qu'il causait autours de lui._

 _Alors que nous allions atteindre les premiers flancs de la montagne, une ombre encore plus noire que la nuit au dessus de nos têtes se dessina, et avant même que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, un arceau de feu nous entourait. Entre les flammes qui montaient a cinq mètres au dessus de nos tête, je pus distinguer l'œil rouge sang qui me fixait, un air moquer et rieur._

 _De nouveau le rire fou résonna dans nos corps et fit trembler nos âmes._

 _« Pauvre fou, tu pense vraiment échapper à mes flammes. »_

 _Puis un quelque chose de noir et d'épais serpenta jusqu'à nos pieds. Avant que je puisse réaliser que c'était la queue du dragon, celui -i avait entouré les jambes de mon frère et l'avait entrainé dans les flammes et je n'avais pu qu'entendre son hurlement terrifié qui précéda le son de quelque chose qu'on écrase entre ses dents._

Il se redressa complètement et me jugea de toute sa hauteur, alors que je m'étais retrouvé à genoux, pleurant la perte de tous mes proches, réalisant avec douleur qu'il ne me restait plus rien.

Il _détourna sa tête vers le village qui regardait la scène avec crainte._

 _« Ainsi est la justice du Roi Dragon » avait-il hurlé aussi fort qu'il l'avait pu, il fit trembler la montagne. Lorsqu'il me fit de nous face je voyais son gosier se remplir de feu, je savais que cette fois-ci cette flamme serait pour moi, de toute façon je n'avais plus rien, la mort aurais-été la plus chose qu'il aurait pu me donner._

 _J'avais fermé les yeux, attendant patiemment que le feu vienne me dévorer._

 _Mais le temps passa sans que la chaleur étouffante n'arrive, mais au contraire, je l'entendis grogner._

 _J'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux, et devant moi se trouvait la jeune femme que j'avais nourrie il y a quelque jour, face au dragon les bras écartés pour me protéger._

 _Ses cheveux bleus voltaient tout en autours de son visage fermé et elle arborait une moue colérique. Le dragon se redressa devant elle et tapa violement le sol avec sa queue et poussa un rugissement._

 _« Je ne te laisserai pas faire plus de mal que tu ne l'as déjà fais Tyran. Les dragons n'ont pas créer ce monde pour que tu le détruise»_

 _Je vis le dragon baisser la tête jusqu'à la jeune fille et souffler sur elle un nuage de fumée._

 _« Qu'est ce qu'une gardienne sans ses pouvoir a me dire, les dragons sont partis comme des lâches, ils ont abandonnés ce monde, ils t'ont abandonné également. Ou étaient t-ils lorsque tu as perdue tes pouvoirs, pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais cherché à me vaincre… Je suis un tyran, mais au moins je suis le seul à être toujours et encore présent ! »_

 _Voyant les larmes de la jeune femme le dragon s'était mit à rire, toujours se même rire fou._

 _« Et si tu avais été plus prévoyante tu n'aurais pas privée ce garçon de sa famille été de son foyer, car oui c'est de ta faute si ils sont morts… ne t'avais-je pas interdit de parler à quiconque sur cette terre et de rester cloitrer dans ta grotte ? Tu as décidé de sortir, c'est donc de ta faute, et uniquement de la tienne, porte à jamais le poids des morts. »_

 _En disant ses mots il frappa le sol avec sa queue une fois de plus et ce de plus en plus fort toujours en s'éclaffant alors qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus. J'allais poser ma main sur son épaule pour la soutenir face à ce monstre lorsque je reçu un énorme coup dans le ventre me projetant tout près de la barrière de feu qui nous encerclait toujours._

 _Alors je tombais dans le noir, je vis le dragon attraper la jeune fille et s'envoler vers le haut de la Montagne._

 _A mon réveil, il n'y avait plus de feu mais une nature complètement brulé et calciné._

 _Je m'étais levé avec difficulté et après avoir marché jusqu'à mon village, je m'étais effondré sur la place où les gens s'étaient précipité pour me venir en aide._

 _Des jours, des mois et des années ont passé et nous n'avions plus vu le dragon une seule fois, mais simplement les soirs d'orage son hurlement qui fait trembler la montagne_

 _Arzak Connel_

Levy referma l'ouvrage en tremblant… Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait lui un récit plus affreux et inhumain de sa vie. Elle fût si soulager de finir se récit, mais d'un autre coté elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle avait absolument tenue à le lire… Enfin, si elle savait pourquoi, sa curiosité, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Et ce qu'elle l'avait découvert lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Elle contempla le livre dans ses mains avec un rictus de dégout. L'être abominable qui était décrit dans ce livre était le même avec qui elle passait ses après-midi à lire et à parler. Un frisson lui parcourra l'chine et elle balança le livre contre le mur dans un accès de colère qui la surprit elle-même. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était en colère contre elle-même de le croire si gentil ou si c'était contre les récits qu'elle avait lus, se disant que ceux qui les avaient écrits ne le comprenaient pas, personne ne le comprenaient de toute façon, sauf elle.

« C'est vrai, je suis la seule dont il a besoin, il n'y a que moi pour le comprendre… » Pensa t-elle avant de se stopper devant le miroir et de se contempler. Son visage était pale, très pale, ces yeux avaient changé, la pupille était dilatée presque noir. Elle secoua la tête et se regarda de plus près… c'est yeux était de nouveau aussi vert qu'avant. Devenait-elle folle ?

« C'était bien avant moi pourtant… »

Elle contempla le livre qui gisait par terre et après un soupir elle se remit dans le lit et souffla la bougie avant de rabattre les couvertures sur elle.

La nuit était à la moitié de sa course, la lune était haute et le château été endormi. Seul le bruit régulier de pas qui s'étouffaient dans un tapis était perceptible.

La lumière de la lune venait se refléter contre la chrysalide d'un bouquet de fleurs bleutées qui s'entrechoquaient doucement.

Il marchait suffisamment rapidement pour atteindre dans un temps record la porte en chêne épaisse qu'il poussa le plus doucement du monde.

Le plus beau spectacle du monde s'offrit alors à ses yeux. Elle était belle endormie comme cela, sa peau pâle qui reflétait la lune, ses cheveux qui paraissait fait d'or et qui cascadaient sur son visage endormie.

Il posa le vase sur la table de nuit en douceur, sans un bruit.

Il écoutait la respiration de Levy, il regardait Levy.

Puis muer d'une curiosité sans nom il approcha son doigt de la joue ronde de la jeune fille et caressa tendrement la chair. Elle était douce, velouté et chaude. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la fit filer entre son pouce et son doigt. Ils étaient soyeux à souhait.

Du bout de la pulpe de son index il toucha les lèvres roses entrouvertes qui le tentaient depuis si longtemps. Il voulait les embrasser, il pouvait le faire mais il s'en voudrait à vie de le faire, de lui voler un baiser. Il voulait que se soit-elle qui le fasse, qu'elle le lui donne lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête, ne plus jamais la brusquer, ne plus la perdre, plus une seule fois.

Alors il embrassa la mèche qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et murmura trois mots dans le silence de la pièce avant de faire demi-tour.

Alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la porte en bois, un objet clair sur le sol attira son attention. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et écarquilla les yeux en lisant le titre… Son sang se mit à battre dans ses tempes avec rage.

La colère le gagne soudainement et sa peau se hérissa d'écaille de métal.

''Pourquoi ce livre est-il toujours ici ?''

Il referma la porte aussi doucement que sa colère montante le lui permettait et marcha rapidement vers sa salle en se changeant de plus en plus en sa forme d'origine. Lorsqu'il referma les portes d'acier il hurla un gésaire de feu rouge immense contre le mur d'en face. Brulant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur la trajectoire.

Puis d'un œil fou il se tourna vers le livre et observa où elle s'était arrêter de lire.

Il poussa un grogna lorsqu'il vit le Connel après le marque page jaune pale de Levy. Avant de balancer avec rage le livre contre le mur.

Quelque minute plus tard un bruit étranger apparut. Gajeel était assit dos aux portes. Il tourna la tête à un quart et laissa une langue fourchue sortir avant de claquer ses énormes mâchoires.

\- Maitre ?

\- Interdit lui la bibliothèque.

\- Mais… - feu sortit des naseaux du dragon – bien maitre.

\- Ne lui parlez plus jamais d'avant… Plus jamais.

\- …Oui maitre

Puis il s'enfonça dans la salle pour disparaitre totalement et une boule rouge flottante sortit de la pièce.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour le chapitre 13. Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus doux ni le plus simple jusque là, mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous parler un peu plus de Gajeel dans le livre II et de ce qu'il a fait avant. Parce que pour l'instant ca n'a été qu'un pauvre chouchou transi d'amour mais avant ça, il était ce qu'on appelle communément dans le jargon médicosocialodemesfesses une sale race!**

 **Et oui avant de tomber amoureux de la gardienne, il n'était pas tendre avec elle, puisque je le rappelle c'est durant sa captivité chez lui qu'il en est tombé amoureux, avant elle représentait "un danger" (d'1m60 mais un danger quand même). Je trouvais ça important de vous signlaer que cette charmante bestiole qu'est un dragon n'est pas vraiment l'être le plus bienveillant de la terre, surtout lui... Pour ce qui est de la façon de parler du dragon dans le récit, vous voyez Smaug dans le Hobbit? ben c'est un peu la même, mais en mille fois plus grave et en 'sss' en moins.**

 **Sinon, sinon... Hum bah rien... AH SI vous connaissez Haikyuu! j'ai commencé l'anime la semaine dernière j'adore (ouias je sais je commence tout mille ans plus tard!)**

 **Bon si vous avec une question, un avis et n'importe quoi j'y réponds la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 14.**

 **Bisous**

 **Mya**


	16. C H A P I T R E 1 4

Chapitre 14

 **Réponses aux Reviews** :

YukiTheNeko : A les hommes, quand c'est vexé ça ne réfléchi plus vraiment bien.

Oui des fleurs… En ce moment j'ai envie de fleurs alors je mets des fleurs… Ben on le prend ou on le prend pas mais dans ma tête Gajeel c'est quelqu'un d'hyper sensible dans le fond : genre il joue des superbes mélodies de guitare, il fait la cuisine genre du feu de dieu (alors que Levy je la vois plus réussir à bruler une salade de fruit en la préparant [alors qu'on n'a pas besoin de feu dans une salade de fruit] et être hyper attentif avec les enfants… Il lui manque sa virilité OUI ! Je plaisante mais j'aime imaginer que sous toute cette carapace de gros dur il se cache un petit cœur tendre (… Ah s'il pouvait m'entendre :'D)

PS1 : Je déteste les bruit qui se répète du genre le micro-onde qui sonne je suis là du genre « Ta Gueule on a comprit enfant de ta sœur ! »

PS 2 : Bah pour sortir faut que j'ai le temps : entre mes cours et mes projets yé n'est pas le temps et si je n'ai pas au moins un hobbie (écrire sur ) je risque de perdre sérieusement la boule !

 **Cupcakefolie** : Ah oui un dragon, surtout celui-là, c'est jaloux… Enfin il n'est pas vraiment jaloux, il est plus du genre à cacher ce qu'il était avant parce qu'il en a honte. Maaais non il ne détruit pas la bibliothèque, il veut interdire l'accès à Levy tout simplement !

 **Neliia** : Oui moi aussi je préfère comme ça on n'est pas dans un cycle cul-cul la praline avec Gajeel et Levy qui courent tout deux nus dans un champ des pâquerettes dans les cheveux en chantant ''Ce rêve bleu '', Il y a un peu de vice là, et aussi j'adore Gajeel dans la peau du gros méchant : Lors de L'attaque de Fairy Tail et des Shadow Gears by notre nounours National j'étais la seule à être « Whoooooooou Gajeelou d'amoooooour » et mes potes « non mais il est méchant » « maaaaais non, il trop bien aprèèèèèès » et entamer une danse d'encouragement pour Gajeel … Ouais :) je suis bizarre.

Et bien parce que je vaux comme pour sa voix attendre une occasion toute particulière pour qu'il se révèle en humain /Je répète quand même que la forme humaine n'est pas sa forme originel \\\\.

J'aimerai vraiment qu'elle soit virulente comme fille (genre comme Edo-Levy) et qu'elle aille de ce pas aller voir le dragon pour lui dire ce qu'elle pense (les mains sur les hanches et privé de dessert).

Merci, merci

 **CQFD** : Ouais mais Gajeel n'était pas très à l'amour à ce moment là, c'était un sentiment qu'il ignorait complétement, donc la séquestrer… et puis vous ne savez pas tous ce qui s'est passé entre eux avant …

Le village qui l'a accueillie ? Je dirais plus qu'il l'on chassait pour ne pas avoir de souci avec le dragon sauf que dommage : Un gars (Arzak [z'avez vu comment je mets des personnages comme ça moi]) l'aide et comme Gajeel avait surement interdit qu'on l'aide sous peine de représailles (d'ailleurs il a représailler) et ben paf ça fait des Chocapic. Mais on repassera dans le gentleman

Vi bleu (Oui la gardienne a les cheveux bleus)

Oui il veut des bisous (sachant qu'il spoil spoil spoil*)

Disons qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque des livres similaire qu'il voulait/voudrait garder secret et que le fait que Levy tombe dessus, ça lui plait moyen au bestiau !

Non, pas doué.

Ben on verra pour les lectures (mais je trouve ça bien que tu t'en préoccupe)

X'D je crois plutôt qu'elle se mettrait à hurler au premier flacon de formol qui lui arrive sous les yeux. Mais on pourrait essayer !

Ce n'est pas des révisions mais de rendu de projets :'D (qui me prennent toute la tête) mais merci .

 **Lijovanchan** : Je vais faire un mélange de tes deux reviews du coup )

Je vois ça que vous l'aimez bleue la Levy, mais héhéhé on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !

Oui, Gajeel est magique mais il reste un putain de gros dragon qui casse tout donc du coup. Ouais 4000 ans c'est beaucoup, et ils vont vraiment se tourner autours haha.

Hum j'avais vraiment envie de parler plus de Gajeel dans se livre là et donc bah de vous indiquer ses mouvement.

Disons que Levy a choisi de lire le mauvais livre …

Et bah oui, faut bien que je trouve un peu de suspense à vous mettre sous la dent sinon on s'ennuie

Merci pour ta reviews en tout cas :)

 **Darklight-Inu** : Rien :) le simple fait que tu viennes est ton pardon !

Non il est majestueux, il est grand il est beau il tentaculaire (heu o.Ô ?) et c'est Rome antique ! (Romantique / Rome antique tout le monde a saisi la blague on applaudit)… Oui bon c'est vrai il fait tarte au milieu d'un jardin voilà c'est dit (tape dans un caillou invisible).

Parce que c'est un livre satanique *lève les bras hauts* (faut que je me calme moi !) et bien parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il y a marqué dedans, pas sur que Gajeel soit dingue ouf ok pour que Levy lise ce livre quand même.

Et bah parce que (j'ai eu moi-même beaucoup de mal à m'arrêter dans ce chapitre)

Pour Haikyuu : Je regarde les épisodes doucement mais surement, comme je suis un pleine période de rush j'ai peu de temps à consacrer à autre chose que mon boulot. Mais oui je vais continuer à regarder ça :).

 _Avant de commencer le chapitre, ayons une pensé pour les victimes du 13 Novembre, ainsi qu'a leurs proches. Je ne les connais pas mais je pense fort à eux et je les embrasse de tout mon cœur._

* * *

Une sorte d'angoisse et d'anxiété grandissait peu à peu dans le ventre de Levy. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut en pleine nuit, sans vraiment de raison. La pièce était noire, le silence était paisible et rassurant, l'atmosphère était chaude et pourtant une boule de malaise fleurissait dans les entrailles de la jeune fille. Quelque chose d'inexplicable, qui lui échappait complètement. Après avoir sondé l'air pendant quelque secondes elle reposa sa tête contre son oreiller et referma les yeux pour se rendormir, à des milliers d'années de savoir ce qu'il venait de se produire dans sa propre chambre et dans la salle du Roi.

Plus loin dans les couloirs endormis, alors que Levy repartait au pays des songes, plusieurs âmes étaient, quand à elles, bien réveillées. Grey, au moment même où l'interdiction avait été prononcée s'était redressé tel un robot les yeux grand ouverts et une profonde mélancolie l'avait soudainement envahit. Juvia qui dormait près de lui avait grogné son prénom d'une voix endormie, l'interrogeant de ses yeux océans. Mais il était resté silencieux, le regard voilé de tristesse, il se recoucha, dos à sa bien-aimée qui vint se nicher dans son dos et encercla le buste masculin de ses bras et posa les mains sur son cœur. Il les recouvrit des siennes et tandis que la bleuté se rendormait, lui gardait les yeux ouvert fixant la portes en chêne devant lui.

Lucy ne dormait jamais vraiment, elle était penché sur son bureau et écrivait des lignes et des lignes d'encre violettes sur les parchemins qui jonchaient le sol, alors qu'elle terminait sa lettre, son cœur et son corps se serra. Elle se crut qu'elle était prise dans un étau imaginaire qui l'écrasait et l'étouffait. Sa plume tomba par terre et tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la joie avait soudainement disparu, laissant à la place un désert gris de non-sentiment. Elle se pencha mollement pour ramasser la plume rouge qui laissa derrière elle des tâches d'encre violine et la posa avec délicatesse à coté de son rouleau. Puis elle prit appuie sur ses coudes, la tête dans ses mains. « Pas encore » pensa t-elle.

Natsu quand à lui, ne volait pas mais avait revêtu son apparence humaine et un frisson de tension couvrait sa peau. La mine basse et les pieds trainant il se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque qui avait eu l'habitude d'accueillir si souvent en son sein la jeune femme. Devant les portes décorées de la pièce il posa ses deux paumes et d'un mouvement rapide de lèvres il prononça quelque mot et des runes rouges apparurent sur la laque avant de disparaitre lentement. Il fixa longuement les portes qui ne s'ouvriraient plus assez tristement jusqu'à ce que les murs qui les encadraient bougèrent de plus en plus et les pierres recouvrirent le bois, ne laissant plus qu'un mur lisse. Il fit demi-tour en parlant à voix basse pour lui-même.

Il bifurqua et s'arrêta devant Lucy qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre. La blonde fit trois pas pour rejoindre son semblable. Natsu ouvrit ses bras et la jeune fille s'y engouffra et, alors qu'elle avait le nez collé contre le torse du rouge, elle posa une question.

\- Pourquoi ?

Natsu souffla longuement en serrant Lucy contre lui et il posa son menton sur son crane.

\- Il ne veut ni qu'on parle du passé, ni quelle retourne dans la bibliothèque, il m'a ordonnée de la sceller –elle se dégagea de ses bras pour l'observer une mine contrariée – Elle a lu le livre des recueils de mémoires de ce qui avaient reçu le jugement du Roi.

Lucy réfléchissait a vive allure.

\- Il a eu honte et c'est énervé… Parce qu'elle a lu ce livre… Voyons Natsu, tu as scellé la bibliothèque parce qu'elle a lui un livre que le maitre n'aimait pas parce qu'il raconte les horreurs qu'il a commit ? Et comment vas-tu lui expliquer à Levy qu'à cause de cette chose aussi stupide elle ne pourra plus se rendre à la bibliothèque parce que tu l'as expédié on ne sait où ? Sais-tu au moins où elle est partit cette salle…

\- Non… -il baissa la tête devant la colère montante de sa partenaire.

\- Une raison si stupide… Il la croit suffisamment sotte pour qu'elle ignore qu'il a commit des actes tels, il pense vraiment que c'est un simple livre qui changera quelque chose… Non qu'elle sache ou pas elle est celle qui l'aimera… je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'on fasse quelque chose d'aussi radical pour un simple livre, pour une raison si… si… Rah

Elle leva les bras au ciel en faisait dos à Natsu qui ne savait plus comment réagir : D'un coté Lucy avait raison et avoir scellé la bibliothèque n'avait pas été une si bonne idée, mais de l'autre leur maitre, leur Roi lui avait ordonné quelque chose, il y a plus de 4000 qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, comment refuser. Et le fait qu'il soit en colère et sachant que celui qui désobéissait était puni sévèrement avait encouragé Natsu à faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Lucy retourna dans sa chambre laissant le rouge seul au milieu du couloir.

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard_

Levy bailla bruyamment en étirant ses bras. Malgré son réveil en pleine nuit un peu stressant elle avait vraiment bien dormi. Elle resta quelque minute, les mains sur l'estomac en fixant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, puis elle tourna la tête.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec un nouveau bouquet, cette fois-ci posé sur sa table de nuit. Elle se mit à rougir… Lucy était encore venue poser les fleurs cette nuit, où tôt ce matin. Elle toucha le cristal des pétales avec douceur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de Gajeel… D'ailleurs comment les avait-il eu ces fleurs ? Levy prit le vase et le posa à coté du premier sur la commode, puis elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse en étouffant un second bâillement et saisi sa brosse pour dompter sa tignasse. Elle donna un premier coup de brosse avant de suspendre son geste dans les airs. elle fixa longuement le miroir et s'en approcha rapidement Une mèche parmi ses cheveux châtains se trouvait être bleue. Elle était certaine qu'hier elle ne l'était pas et sûre de ne jamais avoir fait de coloration, elle s'en saisi avec inquiétude.

Les cheveux n'étaient ni abimés, au contraire ils semblaient plus doux et fort que le reste de la tête, et surtout il n'y avait aucune marque d'intervention non naturel, comme si ils avaient toujours été de cette couleur là.

Levy resta coite devant son reflet, la mèche dans la main quand Lucy, après avoir toqué été entré dans la chambre. La blonde se dirigea vers la statue vivante et contempla elle aussi avec surprise les cheveux bleus. Levy se tourna vers elle

\- On m'a fait une farce pendant la nuit ?

Lucy secoua la tête, et lui assurait que ni Natsu, ni Grey, ni Juvia ou elle était entré dans sa chambre durant la nuit. Puis elle porta son regard sur les fleurs et s'exclama que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait d'aussi jolies fleurs. Levy devint blanche, et d'une voix aussi blanche elle pointa du doigt son amie qui touchait délicatement les précieux pétales.

\- Mais… mais si ce n'est pas toi qui les as apportés… et que … personne n'est venue ça veut dire que… Mon dieu

Elle prit son visage entre ses paumes en rougissant fortement, Lucy qui avait levé un sourcil en l'observant demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il est venu dans a chambre la nuit et m'a vu dormir, oh mon dieu… C'est gênant.

Lucy éclata de rire en observant Levy qui faisait les cent pas en dialoguant avec elle-même sur le fait que Gajeel l'avait vu dormir, et qu'elle avait du être ridicule, qu'il l'avait observé et que c'était gênant.

\- Je trouve cela plutôt mignon comme attention…- puis plus bas – il peut bien le faire avec ce qu'il décide.

Levy, trop occupé sur sa découverte ne l'entendit même pas. Après quelque instant de doutes, Lucy partit et Levy s'habilla.

Elle aéra sa chambre et refit son lit, puis elle se retourna vers l'endroit où le veille elle avait lancé le livre mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle chercha ensuite sous les meubles, dans les meubles mais elle ne trouva pas le fameux livre… Elle commençait vraiment à douter du château. Elle secoua la tête et sortit de sa chambre, dans le maigre espoir de trouver son livre à la bibliothèque mais au bout plusieurs minutes de marches, et d'aller-retour elle n'était toujours pas tombée sur les portes blanches de la pièce convoité… Elle recula de quelque pas s'arrêtant en face du mur.

\- J'étais pourtant certaine que c'était ici…, songea t-elle en se prenant le menton.

Soit quelqu'un lui jouait une très mauvaise blague, soit c'était officiel, elle était devenue complètement marteau. Elle secoua ses mains et refit le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte elle se répéta mentalement le voyage qu'elle prenait pour arriver dans la bibliothèque puis se remit en route… et tomba de nouveau sur le mur. Elle y posa sa tête et se tapa légèrement le front contre les pierres lisses.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Juvia qui était au bout du couloir regardait Levy d'un œil inquiet. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers elle, pratiquement les larmes aux yeux.

\- Juvia, je deviens complètement cinglé.

La nymphe s'approcha de son amie et la saisi par les épaules d'une main chaleureuse.

\- Mais non, que se passe t-il ?

\- Ce matin je me réveil avec une mèche bleue, je ne trouve plus le livre que je lisais et là, impossible de trouver cette satanée bibliothèque, de plus j'ai appris ce matin que la personne qui m'amenait des fleurs dans ma chambre n'était pas Lucy mais Gaj… LE DRAGON

Elle s'échappa des mains d'une Juvia totalement perdue, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide, elle courrait presque, à la Salle du Roi. Elle entra par la petite porte brusquement, poussant tellement fort que la porte cogna contre le mur en acier, ce qui eu pour effet de résonner dans toute la salle assez bruyamment.

Il y eu un mouvement, une tête sortit dessous une aile, complètement endormie et baillant en ouvrant un œil interrogateur vers la source de tous ce bruit. Il vit une petite femme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air peu enclin à la séance de caresse auquel il était habitué de sa part. Il bailla et fit serpenter sa tête jusqu'au petit corps pour refermer les yeux en continuer sa nuit. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille la jeune femme donna un, suffisamment gros pour qu'il sente une légère chatouille, coup de pied dans le bec du dragon pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il grogna et rouvrit un œil

\- Gajeel, je veux des explications sur ce qu'il se passe au château !

Le dragon resta silencieux et observa Levy. Il attendait qu'elle développe. Mais apparemment elle aussi attendait que l'autre parle. Gajeel secoua la tête et se détourna. Levy le suivit.

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant et dit moi ce qu'il se passe ici : Pourquoi mes cheveux sont bleus, qu'est ce que tu leur as fait cette nuit –il feignait la surprise- Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'a apporté les fleurs –elle se radoucit- elles sont superbes merci … Mais ça n'explique pas ça. Elle secoua sa mèche devant l'œil hagard du Dragon.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ça, Levy la mèche dans la main face à Gajeel qui l'observait interdit… Elle ne saurait dire s'il voulait rire ou s'il était lui-même surpris. Puis il finit par entourer de sa queue la taille de la jeune fille et la déposer doucement jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle, tandis qu'il se recouchait

Levy avait comprit, aucun dialogue avec lui n'était envisageable, pas plus qu'avant d'ailleurs.

Elle se sentit vexé et avant de claquer la porte avec force et lui cria dessus :

\- Et Bien Tu Peux Oublier Mes Visites Dès A Présent ! Je Ne Viendrais Plus !

Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle à manger, des larmes nerveuses mais aussi de vexation qui roulaient sur les joues et qu'elle effaçait d'un revers de la manche.

Après son départ, Gajeel avait longuement fixé la porte. Il avait été surprit de la soudaine colère de sa bien-aimée, mais il se demandait si elle plaisantait, et reviendrait cet après midi ou si elle était réellement sérieuse, auquel cas, il devait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner… De quoi au juste, puis il rabattit son aile par-dessus sa tête.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Salle de vie tous étaient déjà installé au petit déjeuné et sursautèrent en voyant Levy d'aussi mauvaise humeur, elle s'attabla avec eux, la mine sombre, et les bras croisé sur le torse.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé ? demanda Grey inquiet de l'aura noire qui s'échappait de leur invitée.

\- Oui… Comment pouvez vous vire avec un être aussi égoïste que ce satané dragon. Jamais de ma vie on ne m'avait traité comme ça !

\- Pourtant il t'a apporté les fleurs ! répondit Lucy songeuse

\- Ce n'est pas une raison de se permettre ce qu'il a fait…

Natsu qui se remuait sur sa chaise finit par avouer quelque chose…

\- C'est aussi en partit ma faute, j'aurais dû simplement fermer les portes à clé et non la sceller. Mais il m'a demandé de t'interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque, j'ai fait ce que je pensais juste.

Levy ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'aveu du rouge. Son cerveau venait de se mettre en pause durant un quart de seconde avant de redémarrer et tourner à plein régime…

\- Il a fait quoi ?

* * *

Yo!

Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite du chapitre, et surtout il ne sert quasi à rien dans l'histoire et je trouve que le ton de l'écrit est bien trop "humoristique" ce qui ne va pas avec le reste, mais je vous avoue que c'est comme ça pour tout ce que j'écris... Donc bon, le chapitre de cette semaine n'est vraiment pas fameux: je m'en excuse... Il est aussi plus court et je ne suis pas complétement la ligne du dernier chapitre, mais vu que je n'arrive plus trop à écrire je n'ai pas voulu parler des événements importants qui vont survenir sans les gâcher, donc je n'attends pas de retour super positif de votre part (enfaite je suis contente que du début)... Bref désolé, mais j'ai tellement de chose à faire que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose d'hyper bien ... Honte à moi.

Bref je vous aime et vous embrasse très fort.

Mya


	17. C H A P I T R E 1 5

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

 **YukitheNeko** : en effet je ne savais pas trop comment l'écrire celui-là. Tant mieux s'il a plu.

Bon ptet pas niveau chiares mais je l'imagine vraiment bon cuisinier 0.0 (Non pas en mode Sanji : Imagine a chaque fois qu'il voit Levy « Crevveeeeeeeettte » et hop tornade de l'amour.

Ps : Le miens sonne continuellement jusqu'à ce que tu l'arrête. (je suis championne des insultes du genre).

 **Lulu-folle** : Peut être 3.3

 **Lijovanchan** : Ouais mais en ce moment je suis ultra sévère envers tout ce que je fais.

On va dire que c'était un chapitre détente pour tout le monde

 **Taqasim** : En fait ce n'est pas pour les cheveux bleus, c'est tout ce qu'elle a réalisé en une mâtiné (la bibli, les cheveux qu'il soit dans la chambre et surtout la cerise sur le pompon c'est le jolie ''Casse toi'' je dors qui l'a vraiment énervé.

Haha le château qui se rebiffe !

Bah en vrai oui, mais je ne pensais pas l'ammené comme ça, donc ça va prendre plus de temps que je ne l'avais prévue… M'enfin c'est compliqué.

 **Neliia :** Merci. C'est la mèche que Gajeel a embrassé qui est devenue bleue.

Oui Natsu est un peu con, en même temps il n'est pas connu pour sa grande intelligence en même temps.

Si elle a cette mèche bleue c'est parce que Gajeel a embrassé la mèche, et comme (au moment de la création de Gajeel) on a volé les pouvoirs de la gardienne, en lui donnant un baiser, il lui rend peu à peu ses pouvoirs (vu qu'ils sont lié par ça)

J'espère qu'elle me permettra de mieux écrire

* * *

○ Chapitre 15 ○

On se moquait complètement d'elle. Voilà se que Levy avait pensé après que Natsu lui ait expliqué ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Lucy regarda du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui était devenue pâle. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu, et les larmes lui avaient monté aux yeux. A cet instant là, elle se sentait trahie, vexée mais aussi complètement perdue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait demandé la fermeture du lieu préféré de Levy. Natsu lui-même ignorait l'accès de colère du dragon, il n'avait pas vue le livre que ce dernier avait jeté juste avant son arrivé. Il resta les yeux rivé sur ses genoux, quelque peu honteux d'être au centre d'un problème que tous se seraient passés. Levy remonta la tête et observa le plafond, technique ô combien connue pour ne pas pleurer, mais aussi pour essayer de démêler le nœud de l'histoire qu'elle imaginait stupide. Elle repoussa la main de Grey sur son épaule en esquissant un faible sourire avant de se lever lentement.

\- Cette histoire est absurde… Je vais le voir.

Elle avait oublié les mots qu'elle avait lancés au nez de Gajeel quelque instant plus tôt et se dirigea vers la salle du Roi en se pressant un peu. Elle y arriva rapidement, et poussa la porte en acier et s'inséra dans la salle obscure. Au fond de la pièce, Gajeel était debout face au mur et balançait doucement sa tête. Il se retourna vivement en sentant la présence de la jeune femme, et la regarda tristement. Il n'amorcerait aucun mouvement avant elle. Elle était la, et il était rassuré. Elle avança timidement, se frottant les cuisses avec le plat de ses mains. Elle se racla la gorge et se stoppa à la moitié de la salle uniquement parce qu'elle ne distinguait plus rien. Elle en tendit simplement les pas lourds du dragon qui avança vers elle. Il se coucha à quelque centimètre d'elle pour être au mieux à sa hauteur. Elle le fixa intensément quelque instant avant de s'assoir devant lui, elle posa une main entre les deux narines qui la reniflèrent. Techniquement, il savait pourquoi elle était là. Il attendait simplement, ne bougeant plus.

Levy aussi était silencieuse, ne sachant par où commencer. Elle chercha ses mots et comment les formuler. Puis elle rassembla ses genoux sous elle et se racla la gorge une seconde fois.

\- Quel est le problème ?

Les mots résonnèrent contre les murs vides de la salle. Il ferma les yeux et grogna doucement.

\- Gajeel… Arrête ça, je sais ce que tu fais, et ce que tu as fais !

Il releva la tête soudainement et fixa le petit bout de femme sous lui. Il détourna la tête et sa crête dorsale se hérissa et ses muscles se crispèrent. Voyant ça, elle se rapprocha de lui et se plaça contre sa patte droite. Elle colla sa tête contre les écailles en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu sais j'ai lu un livre venant de la bibliothèque, il parlait de toi, de tout ce que tu avais put faire sous ton règne, comment tu avais été un tyran sans cœur, et ce que tu as fais subir à bon nombre d'innocents – Il grogna plus fort – j'ai eu peur, et je me suis dis que ce n'était pas le dragon que je connaissais moi, ce n'était pas l'être qui avait été abandonné de celle qu'il aimait le plus. Puis, hier soir en terminant le récit où tu emportais la gardienne et que tu brulais le village entier, j'ai – sa voix trembla – j'ai pensée quelque chose comme quoi personne au monde ne pouvait te comprendre autant que moi, j'ai même haïs le livre et je l'ai jeté contre la porte…

Elle stoppa son récit quelque second, Gajeel rabaissa sa tête et posa son nez contre ses jambes.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas ignorer ce que tu as fais, même si ce livre était affreux pour moi à lire. Mais tes actes passés ont été ignobles envers bon nombre d'innocents. En tant que gardienne, je suis obligé de ressentir de la peine pour toutes ses âmes prises par de simple accès de colère, de jalousie ou que sais-je. Mais ce livre m'a aussi permit d'apprendre plus pour toi, comme tu refusais de me parler, il fallait que je sache sur toi plus que le fait que tu es un dragon de mauvais poil les trois quarts de la journée –il poussa les jambes de Levy de mécontentement- et naïvement je pensais que j'apprendrais des choses sur les dragons mais pas ça…

Elle changea de place et se plaça contre la tête, posant sa joue sur le flanc du chanfrein et caressa la joue.

\- Mais lorsque l'on regarde bien : Si j'écoute la légende : c'est un être diabolique qui t'as créé, quelque de mauvais ne peux pas créer de bonnes choses, il a voulu avoir le dragon le plus puissant du monde… Mais l'amour, la gentillesse l'aurait rendu ''faible''. S'il t'avait donné un peu de ça, tu aurais réagi différemment non ? – Elle ferma les yeux et soupira – si tu avais connu les sentiments d'amour, de joie, d'humanité d'abords que les dragons ont insufflés à la Terre et la gardienne, tu aurais été un bon Roi… Seulement ces sentiments là tu les as appris trop tard le mal été fait et tu en as souffert pendant longtemps… -il stoppa les caresses et écouta les vrombissements de Gajeel qui avait fermé les yeux – En lisant ce livre j'ai vu et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses, alors s'il te plait, ne m'empêche pas de savoir.

Un long soupir s'échappa de la gueule du dragon alors que Levy se relevait un peu. Elle observa la grosse tête noire et touche une écaille argenté de l'index. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa la jeune fille. En même temps il balaya le fond de la salle avec sa queue et ramena l'ouvrage resté au sol vers eux et le poussa vers Levy. Il posa le bouquin à coté d'elle et s'approcha doucement du dragon un sourire moqueur au visage.

\- Et je confirme mes doutes… Tu es bien venu dans ma chambre hier soir poser les fleurs : Donc tu peux te transformer !

Il releva la tête quelque peu gêné et confus de s'être fait avoir ainsi que surprendre. Il releva la tête vers le plafond pour ne pas soutenir le regard rieur de Levy les mains sur les hanches.

\- Et comment j'ai eu cette mèche bleue ?

Il arqua le cou et observa les cheveux de Levy qui lui montrait la mèche. Il se pencha vers elle et souffla fort un anneau de fumé par les naseaux sur sa tête. Ca sentait un mélange de souffre et de fer. Il releva la tête et fût satisfait du résultat. Maintenant Levy abordait la chevelure originelle de la Gardienne d'un bleu ciel d'été. Levy observa ses pointes de cheveux avec interrogations. « Ca se change comme ça une couleur de cheveux ? » pensa t-elle naïvement avant de réaliser la stupidité de sa question, mais elle fût on peu plus contente de la couleur, bizarrement elle se sentait un peu mieux comme ça, ça avait débloqué quelque chose chez elle qu'elle se saurait dire. Elle enlaça le bec du dragon, faute de mieux, et ria un peu.

\- Gajeel, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi brusque avec toi tout à l'heure, mais en même temps, comprends-moi un peu – Il colla un peu sa tête contre le corps de la jeune femme – Beaucoup de choses se sont passé pour moi et mes nerfs commencent à être un peu à vifs. Mais toi aussi tu as des excuses à faire : A Natsu qui s'est fait méchamment réprimandé par Lucy et Grey. Et à moi parce que tu agis comme un enfant et ça me fatigue vraiment parfois et j'en viens à dire des choses qui dépassent ma pensée et je préférais que tout ce passe bien.

Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard olive dans celui du dragon pour chercher ses réponses.

 _Dans la salle à manger principale_

\- Vous pensez que tout va bien se passer pour Levy ? Demanda Natsu timidement espérant briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé depuis le départ de Levy.

Lucy sursauta, elle semblait revenir à la réalité. Grey qui observait la table leva paresseusement le visage vers lui.

\- Je ne ressens rien en particulier, le brun parlait doucement de sa voix grave et monocorde

\- Et moi je ne ressens aucune sensation déplaisante… Après tout, Levy est la gardienne, elle saura y faire avec ce Dragon

Lucy se leva et se posta devant l'une des fenêtres de la salle pour observer le Jardin avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Je rajouterais même que quelque part au fond de moi il y a soulagement qui se propage et une certaine vague d'amour.

Le brun et le rouge se déridèrent en même temps, sentant également ce dont Lucy voulait parler. Juvia, qui était resté discrète jusque là, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Grey qui lui caressa la main. « Cette histoire fût bien sotte » pensa Juvia en souriant. « La jalousie d'un dragon » pensèrent les autres.

Puis la jeune nymphe se leva pour aller chercher le repas qui attendait depuis un petit moment et servit tout le monde avant de se réinstaller à gauche de son Grey et la tablé commença à manger.

\- Natsu, tu te débrouilleras pour desceller la bibliothèque, glissa doucement Lucy à l'oreille de son homologue qui grimaça à l'idée de le faire.

Sceller quelque chose était aisée à faire, mais le desceller demandait un peu plus de patience et beaucoup de chance. LA chance n'étant pas sa plus fine alliée et la patience l'étant encore moins, il se demanda comment il allait procéder. Il fallait aussi savoir que le château était capricieux et s'il, par malheur, il se sentait vexer pour quelque chose (Soit-dite en passant la bibliothèque étant une des plus belles pièces du château il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il le soit) pouvait rester muet pendant longtemps, évidemment s'il s'agissait des ordres de Gajeel prononcé par lui-même là il n'y avait pas de souci, mais avec Natsu tout était toujours plus compliqué.

Le record de bouderie venant de la magie qui animait le château, d'ailleurs ce record s'amplifiait de jour en jour puisqu'il n'était toujours pas fini, était le verrouillage intégral de l'aile Ouest qui était complètement bloqué par un mur de runes qui s'était formé à la suite d'une phrase un peu trop mal dite par Natsu, et comme il était (encore et toujours) le seul responsable c'était à lui de réparer cette erreur, au mieux avant que Gajeel ne reprenne sa place en temps que maitre de lieu, celui-ci n'étant pas au courant de cette histoire, du moins le pensait Natsu. Il avait eut beau usé de toutes les excuses du monde en Runien, en langage Universel, en se traitant d'abruti, en gratifiant des meilleurs compliment le château pour sa beauté et son faste, le mur n'avait pas disparu et le château était resté muet.

Il avait passé une bonne centaine d'années à parlementait seul face à un mur de runes qui scintillait uniquement dans le but de l'enrager et de lui rappeler qu'il était bien là, jusqu'à ce que, la patience étant arriver au bout, Natsu hurla que ce château était une vieille mule aussi têtu biscornu que l'esprit du vieux crouton qui avait servit à ensorcelé le château et par un accès de rage il avait mit un coup de pied dans le mur magique et laissa à tout jamais une rune en suspend dans le vide, mais qui n'était plus active, lueur d'espoir chez le feu follet colérique. Evidemment l'esprit en question se refrogna encore plus dans son mutisme ne réagissait même plus à la présence des autres. Même si depuis l'arrivée de Levy il semblait s'être réveillé de son sommeil autoproclamé, et avait sentit que Gajeel commençait peu à peu à revenir alors l'esprit du château se remit un peu en route.

Alors que Natsu réfléchissait intensément à la manière de faire revenir la bibliothèque, une idée de génie, il eu un sourire démonique et il ria sous cape. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce que cet idiot avait bien put trouver comme idée tordue encore.

Alors qu'elle allait questionner le roux sur ses pensées quelque peu douteuse, quoique pas bien méchantes, un bruit se fit entendre dans le fond de la salle à manger. Tous se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. À première vue, rien de spécial n'était présent si ce n'était que les multiples statues qui peuplaient la salle. Lucy secoua la tête et reporta son attention vers son dessert, un fraisier bien garni, et vers ses camarades. Quelque seconde passèrent avant que deuxième bruit identique ne se manifeste, comme pour la première fois ils tournèrent la tête vers le fond de sa salle, mais cette fois-ci ils scrutèrent plus attentivement. Ce bruit était celui d'un sculpteur qui taille le marbre, le même bruit sec et perçant du burin qui attaque la surface pour lui donner une forme. Un troisième bruit. Sur la gauche. Une des sculptures présentes vacilla largement, puis elle recommença une nouvelle fois. Quatre paires d'yeux complètement éberlué regardaient une statue de chat géant se démener tant bien que mal pour, et c'était surement le but, s'écraser par terre. Au bout des septièmes tentatives, la statue vacilla franchement et vint s'éclater contre le parquet. Un nuage de poussière blanche s'éleva alors de l'endroit. On entendit une voix sourde qui pesta puis le nuage retomba et au lieu des milliers de morceau de pierre qui devaient se trouver il y avait un chat bipède noir qui s'époussetait les poils en maugréant quelque chose comme « ce n'est pas trop tôt d'être sortit de ce fourbi » en nettoyant ses moustache et il finit par gigoter ses oreilles rondes pour évacuer toute la poussière qui les coloraient de blanc. Puis, comme si de rien était il fit le tour sur lui-même pour retrouver une petite canne qui avait roulé quelque centimètre plus loin lors de la chute.

Les autres qui étaient restés à regarder le spectacle complètement coi se mirent à sourire en voyant le félin. Natsu se leva d'un bon de sa chaise en s'écriant

\- Panther Lily !

Le chat sursauta et se retourna vivement vers les humanoïdes Il remua ses moustaches avant de sourire à son tour et d'esquisser un petit geste de la patte avant

\- Ca fait longtemps je sais, mais j'étais coincé dans cette fichue statue, et quand je dis coincé je ne vous parle même pas de la position.

Alors qu'il parlait il s'avança vers la petite troupe calmement et sauta sur la table en ébène avant de s'assoir. Juvia se leva pour lui apporter de quoi manger, chose qui fut très apprécier de l'hybride car il n'avait pas vue de nourriture depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps même.

Alors qu'il s'empiffrait comme un bien heureux, Grey lui demanda pourquoi il avait disparu soudainement. Le chat avala sa bouchée bruyamment avant de répondre.

\- C'est ce fichu esprit du château, ce vieux Makarov à rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me jouer un sale tour de m'enfermer dans une statue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, mais si j'en avais la possibilité je lui ficherais bien mon pied aux fesses !

Les auditeurs eurent du mal à retenir leur fou rire en entendant les déboires de ce pauvre Lily qui gringottait tranquillement des fruits séché. Il observa en même temps chaque individu autours de cette table.

\- Ca a changé d'air on dirait… Il y a eut du nouveau ici ?

Lucy jubila.

\- La gardienne est là !

La chat laissa tomber ses proies et ouvrit les yeux ronds. Il demanda à Natsu de répéter ce que Lucy venait de dire. Natsu le fit donc.

\- Et…. Et Gajeel, il …

\- Elle est en ce moment même avec lui… On ne dit pas que ca été facile, mais tu la rencontreras aujourd'hui.

Lily n'en crut pas ses oreilles, et il avait loupé ça !

Dans la salle du Roi

Levy observait toujours l'œil du dragon car celui-ci était toujours silencieux face à elle. Il secoua un peu sa tête avant d'approcher sa gueule de la joue de la jeune femme, puis rapidement il lui lécha la joue ce qui la surprit mais qui la fit rire. Elle s'appuya contre lui.

\- C'est pardonné…

Et elle embrassa une écaille de l'immense front reptilien.

\- Et les fleurs sont magnifiques, merci, merci mille fois Gajeel… N'oublie pas que maintenant que tu connais les choses dont on t'a privé pendant si longtemps fait de toi un être meilleur et bénéfique, et maintenant je suis de ton coté et je t'aiderai à ne plus faire de mauvaise choses, alors fais moi confiance Gajeel. Fais-moi toujours confiance.

En disant ces mots le dragon colla sa tête un peu plus encore à Levy qui encerclait de ces petits bras le maximum de surface qu'elle pouvait. Ils restèrent unis ainsi quelque minute.

« **Je te ferai toujours confiance Levy** »

Une voix grave et rauque résonna dans la salle. Le cœur de Levy s'accéléra vivement en entendant cette voix. Elle regarda le Dragon avec surprise et un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Levy. Elle ne se souvenait même d'avoir eut un jour un si grand sourire. Des larmes bordèrent ses yeux avant de s'écouler lentement le long de ses joues. Elle poitrine main à sa poitrine et l'autre a sa bouche avant de les placer sur la tête de Gajeel qui semblait sourire lui aussi.

\- Je t'entends enfin… Réussît-elle à dire avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Fin du chapitre

* * *

(Je commence à faire des mises en pages au bout 15 chapitres *clap clap*) Et voilà le chapitre est fini et par rapport à celui de la semaine dernière qui était franchement médiocre (ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas sortit un truc si nul d'ailleurs) je suis plutôt fière de celui-là.

Bref, si vous êtes encore là, j'ai un peu de blabla à vous dire ici :

 **Déjà niveau fiction** : Bam je vous cale deux nouveaux personnages : Évidemment Lily parce que Bon il va de pair avec Gajeel. Et je me devais faire une place à Makarov dans la maison : non ce n'est pas un lutin grincheux mais l'esprit du château (beaucoup très emmerdant).

Et j'avais un peu mit de coté les personnages secondaires alors j'ai voulu un peu plus parler d'eux, ça m'a fais un peu de bien et plaisir.

Pour ce qui est du livre, je voulais vraiment faire une intrigue la dessus, mais je l'ai tellement foirée avec le dernier chapitre que je me suis dis ''allez, tu vas bien avoir une autre idée pour terminer le Livre II (en fait je sais quels seront les événements majeurs mais comment ils vont arriver, ça…) '' Bref j'ai préféré faire ça sur un coup de jalousie de l'autre grincheux.

 **Sinon en dehors de ça ** : Je me suis mise récemment sur Wattpad (plateforme d'écriture où je pourrais bientôt publier mes propres inventions (Joua) et donc si vous avez ou si vous n'avez pas, je vous mets mon nom Myahou (et j'ai une tête de dinosaure) et je vous conseille d'aller lire l'excellente fiction ''Immortels'' d'Axelanderya (qui est aussi sur ) et une fiction d'une amie de ma classe qui se nomme ''Le syndrome d'Alice '' également sur Wattpad (de toute façon elles se trouvent sur ma liste de lecture) et comme je sais que vous êtes des lecteurs en caramel au beurre salé (Sachez que je suis bretonne et que chez moi le caramel au beurre salé c'est sacré) et que toutes vos reviews sont géniales je vous invite à lui spammer sa fiction de commentaires (elle cherche ceux un peu construits que vous me laissez toujours). Je ne peux pas vous mettre de lien puisque ce site m'en empêche grrrrrr méchant !

Voila je ne vous embêtes pas plus que ça et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes dragounets d'amour !

 _ **Si vous avez une question, un avis commentez et j'y réponds dans le chapitre 16**_

Mya


	18. BONUS (reuploaded)

Je reposte ce Bonus parce qu'il y avait un problème Chronologique qui ne collait pas avec le moment de l'histoire ''après avoir lus un commentaire qui m'avait mit la puce à l'oreille" Bref pas grand chose mais quand même, ça m'a fait grimacer quand je m'en suis rendu compte.

PS D'Avant Chapitre: Mes bichons je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 16 donc je vais essayer de profiter de cet élan de création pour m'avancer dans les chapitres et donc peut-être vous poster le 16 dans la semaine et le 17 Vendredi (comme d'habitude) mais c'est moins sûr. Bref

* * *

BONUS 1 :

Grey survolait tranquillement les montagnes, seul. Il s'était tranquillement éclipsé du château pendant quelques heures savourant la moiteur de l'été. Il se plaisait à observait les humains qui travaillaient dans les champs ou dans les forêts. Il aimait également regarder les animaux vivre tranquillement au fils des saisons, et surtout il pouvait apprécier le temps de ses ballades le calme de la nature, contrastant parfaitement avec celle du château qui résonnait des hurlement de Lucy et les caprices du chateau.. Il pouvait être enfin tranquille et penser à autres choses.

Il descendit un peu en altitude et se laissa glisser entre les arbres et les feuilles d'un bosquet qui bordait un des flancs d'une montagne. Il se posa sur une branche haute et prit une apparence humaine. Il laissa le bruit de la nature le bercer et commença à somnoler.

De temps à autres un écureuil curieux venait lui renifler le visage ou les pieds en se demandant que faisait un garçon aussi haut perché. Il ouvrait alors un œil pour saluer le petit habitant de l'arbre et celui-ci déguerpissait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, faisant sourire le brun. Puis il se rendormait sans plus de scrupule. Parfois c'était une pie qui venait lui jaser dans les oreilles, plus histoire de l'embêter qu'autre chose, le feu follet avait juste à lui lancer une petit boule de glace pour que l'intruse s'envole bruyamment. D'une manière général Grey ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec les oiseaux, il disait souvent d'eux qu'ils se prenaient pour les rois du monde parce qu'ils savaient voler, manque de chance pour eux, lui n'avait pas besoin d'ailes pour le faire et en prime il avait de la magie.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de sieste champêtre, des bruits le dérangèrent. Ce n'était ni des écureuils ni des oiseaux. Il tenta donc de faire abstraction de cela sans y parvenir vraiment. Il tendit donc l'oreille.

Les bruits venait d'en bas, à quelque mètres, vers le petit lac qui était protégé par une forêt. Il distingua plusieurs voix d'homme qui tentait de persuader quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un. Piquer de curiosité, Grey finit par se lever et s'envola de sa branche pour vérifier ce que les humains faisaient si loin de leur villages. Il se posa sur une branche prêt du lac et découvrit trois hommes, l'eau jusqu'à la taille en train d'attraper une… Nymphe. Celle-ci se débattait pour regagner sa liberté. Grey la trouva jolie, elle avait la peau claire et les cheveux bleus, aussi bleus que ses yeux qui pleuraient. En voyant ses larmes le feu follet fut secoué par la colère. Comment des hommes comme eux avaient put attraper une si jolie créature, et la faire pleurer. Il sauta de l'arbre et s'avança vers eux, le visage sombre de colère. De ses mains jaillirent un ruban de glace qui se dirigea vers les trois hommes et les enserra si fort, en les recouvrant jusqu'au cou. Il fut tellement en colère qu'il gela le lac tout entier. Un des hommes le héla en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait et qu'il les aide à se libérer. La seule aide qu'il reçu de la part du brun fut un regard qui le glaça plus que ce qui l'entourait.

Grey se dirigea vers la nymphe couché sur la glace et complètement épuisé par sa lutte, et la souleva. Celle-ci, prise de panique tenta de s'enfuir des bras qui la tenait. Grey, doucement s'assit sur la galce, la belle toujours dans ses bras et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille.

'' Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, c'est moi qui a fait cette glace, je veux t'aider. »

La belle nymphe contempla alors son sauveur, et celui-ci reçu un coup au cœur en découvrant plus la beauté de naïade. Celle-ci se calma quelque peu et observa ses trois ravisseurs qui commençaient a s'impatienter dans cette glace.

L'un des trois insulta Grey, qui d'un simple mouvement de poignet fit pousser les glace de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci recouvre entièrement les trois fautifs. Il ne supporta pas que l'on puisse s'en prendre à une si jolie créature. Il savait que les nymphes étaient belles et envoutante, et pourtant il tomba amoureux directement de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il fut complètement sur que les trois hommes furent aspirer par la glace il relâcha son emprise sur la nymphe et celle –ci se décala de quelque centimètres et continua à observer son sauveur.

\- Merci, lui dit elle. Second coup pour Grey, sa voix était celle de la mélodie d'un ruisseau qui s'écoulait tranquillement, il rougit.

\- Je m'appelle Grey… Je vit dans le château sur la montagne.

La jeune nymphe lui sourit, elle se présenta aussi, elle s'appelait Juvia et elle était la nymphe de ce lac. Ils restèrent quelque instant sur la glace, puis le soleil se coucha. Grey devait donc partir. Il salua la nymphe avec tristesse et reprit sa forme sphérique pour s'envoler. Alors qu'il quittait les lieux, la nymphe le héla. Il se retourna vivement, trop heureux qu'elle le retienne encore un peu.

\- Je… Tu as gelé mon eau et je ne peux plus repartir… Ca te dérangerais de m'héberger jusqu'à ce que la glace fonde ?

Grey rougit fortement à sa demande, et lui indiqua que oui elle pouvait venir, et il pensa très fortement qu'elle pouvait même rester toute la vie avec lui. Il reprit une apparence humaine et lui tendit sa main pour l'emmener vers le château.

Le chemin du retour fut plus long et surtout plus dur pour le feu-follet mais c'était un réel bonheur d'être accompagné de Juvia qui lui posait plein de question sur lui. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au château, la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, et les autres l'attendaient dans la salle à manger. Lucy fut la première à lui tomber dessus.

\- Tu te rends compte du temps que l'on t'as attendue, t'étais ou encore ? Et J… Oh, qui est-ce ?

Lucy poussa Grey et tourna autours de Juvia. Une nymphe !

Lily, plus perplexe pencha la tête.

\- Une nymphe ? Grey pourquoi es-tu avec une nymphe ici ?

Grey se gratta l'arrière du crane.

\- Je les sauvé des humains, mais j'ai aussi glacé son eau alors je vais demander au maitre si elle peu rester là.

A ces mots, un immense homme brun entra dans la salle, un air contrarié au visage. Il posa ses yeux rubis sur son deuxième feu-follet puis sur la Nymphe.

\- Idiot… Bien sûr qu'elle peut rester. Geler l'eau d'une nymphe! Je ne savais pas que je t'avais créé si sot pour faire une pareil idiotie

\- Je sais… mais il y avait ces hommes qui essayaient de…

\- Des hommes- le dragon leva un sourcil, et que leur a tu fais ?

\- Statue de Glace maitre.

Le grand brun parut satisfait de la réponse, il regarda la nymphe et d'un coup de tête, il l'accueillit chez lui.

* * *

 _Suite au prochain Bonus :'D_

Voilà mes agneaux, un petit Bonus fait vraiment rapidement, pour au moin écrire quelque chose cette semaine, et qui explique un peu l'histoire entre Grey et Juvia, et oui c'est Grey qui tombe amoureux en premier AH !*

Bisous, bisous


	19. C H A P I T R E 16

Alors... C'est qui qui a fait le nouveau chapitre? Bref je reviens de nouveau et je vous préviens, il y a du blabla en bas ... Bonne lecture

* * *

○ Chapitre 16 ○

Les larmes qui continuaient à couler le long des joues rougies de Levy n'entachait en rien la joie immense qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. La tonalité de sa voix continuait à trembler au plus profond de son être et elle adora cette sensation là. Gajeel se frotta à elle pour la consoler, il ne voulait plus qu'elle pleure même si dans le cas présent c'était des larmes de joie. Levy encercla ce qu'elle pouvait de Dragon et le serra aussi fort que sa petite force lui permettait.

Muée d'une joie beaucoup trop grande elle mêla à ses larmes un rire quelque peu étouffé, la voix quelque peu cassé par ses sanglots. Depuis si longtemps elle attendait cette voix.

\- Levy – la voix trembla de toute part contre les murs de la salle –

Elle avait les yeux fermés et apprécia une fois de plus cette voix.

\- Gajeel, murmura t-elle plus à elle-même.

Alors qu'elle se longeait entre les pattes avant du dragon celui-ci allongea sa tête le long du corps de Levy, elle laissa sa main caresser une de ses écailles faciales, et comme chaque fois il se mettait à ronronner.

\- Tu sais Levy – il s'arrêta incertain en la fixant d'un œil rouge, elle le regardait en souriant – Je suis désolé d'être si… De ne pas être celui que tu attendais… Si j'ai mis si longtemps à te parler c'est parce que ma voix est faite pour contrôler les orages, pour ordonner au tonnerre de rugir, de diviser des montagnes en deux par un simple rugissement. Pas pour raconter les jolies choses qui sont écrites dans tes livres. Je ne connais que la colère alors que je voudrais tant te parler de douceur… Mais la seule douceur que je sais c'est toi.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir, elle posa sa tête contre la joue écailleuse du dragon.

\- Avant toi, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire comprendre aux autres que je n'étais pas le monstre qu'elles imaginaient, mais à part les pousser au suicide ou à la fuite je n'ai jamais rien réussi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si long, mais je voulais être sûr de ne plus jamais me faire abandonner.

\- Mais je n'ai pas prévue de t'abandonner Gajeel ! Même si tu n'es pas le prince charmant de mes rêves, j'ai appris à en avoir d'autre et à te connaitre. Tu n'es pas un monstre Gajeel, c'est l'homme qui t'as créé qui en est un, c'est lui qui ne t'as pas insufflé l'amour et la douceur.

A ses mots elle posa ses lèvres sur les écailles de Gajeel et lui murmura tendrement ''Et puis je n'ai jamais vraiment rêvé de Prince Charmant, pour moi ils sont trop … Parfaits »

Gajeel laissa échapper un rire rocailleux de sa gueule et se frotta une nouvelle fois contre la jeune fille. Puis après quelque minute à rire il leva la tête et ouvrit la gueule pour laisser échapper un filet de feu qui vint s'accrocher aux chandelles poussiéreuses qui était accrochées aux lustres de la salle depuis des millénaires et qui n'avait pas été utilisées depuis bien longtemps. Levy put alors découvrir dans son intégralité la salle du Roi.

Comme elle s'y attendait la salle était vraiment vaste, Les murs du fond étaient tendus d'un lourd voilage rouge en velours qui recouvrait également une partie du sol. Il y avait posé dessus un immense trône en Argent sertit d'une multitude de pierres précieuses qui faisaient refléter la lumière un peu partout autour du meuble. Il était large, capable d'accueillir un très grand homme mais également une seconde personne. Sur les tenures était brodé en fils d'argent un dragon qui se mouvait avec le mouvement du tissu.

Au plafond était accroché de lourds lustres en acier qui étaient recouvert de toiles d'araignées épaisses.

Les murs de la pièce étaient en pierres grises clairs et le sol était pavé d'une roche lisse veiné de bleu. « Le sang de la montagne ». Levy marchait vers le trône, couvé du regard par Gajeel qui s'adoucissait de plus en plus de la voir aussi émerveillé. Sur l'un des coté du mur était creusé une immense chemine, Levy pouvait y tenir debout aisément, sculpté à même la roche jusqu'en haut de la montagne. D'un bref mouvement de queue, et ce sans bouger, il plaça plusieurs buches qui trainaient sur le coté et alluma un feu pour réchauffer la salle, et l'éclairer un peu mieux encore.

Levy caressa l'un des accotoirs du trône doucement, émerveillé par la beauté que l'obscurité cachait. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour constater l'entièreté de la salle, elle se retint de rire. Gajeel était couché en plein milieu de la salle, les pattes croisées comme un chien, en la regardant sans vraiment d'expression sur sa gueule métallique.

\- Qui a-t-il de drôle petite femme ?

La petite femme en question s'assit sur le siège précieux et fixa en souriant le dragon.

\- Tu dis que tu n'es pas fais pour la romance, mais d'où viennent les fleurs qui tu me porte tout les jours ?

Il émit un grognement sourd en tournant la tête. Levy se mit à rire.

\- Bah ce n'est pas grave – elle sauta sur ses pieds- c'est ton secret et je n'ai pas à m'y glisser.

Elle passa devant la petite porte cachée sans la voir pour rejoindre le dragon qui avait couché sa tête sur le sol. Levy était vraiment émerveillé de ce qu'elle voyait, même si, selon elle, la salle était trop vide. « Bon en même temps, il y a un dragon de plusieurs mètres qui vit dedans, mais une fois qu'il en sera sortit, on pourra faire quelque chose de très beau. » Et elle s'imagina la salle bien décorée. Même si les fenêtres avaient été bloquées avec l'enfoncement du château sous la montagne, elle imaginait sans soucis cette salle très lumineuse.

Les mains sur les hanches elle contempla Gajeel qui se sentit juger.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis ici, mais il va bien falloir que je sorte un jour non ?

Gajeel grimaça, non il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte, et Levy le savait mais elle faisait en sorte qu'un jour il la suive hors de cette salle. Elle se pencha vers le reptile et l'embrassa sur le bec. Avant de lui faire un signe de la main et de se glisser hors de la salle du Roi.

Elle chantonna dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans la salle à manger et retrouver les autres habitants du château, portant dans le cœur un débordement d'amour et de joie.

Natsu était partit au bout de quelque temps vers l'aile ouest du château, en face du mur invisible qui bloquait l'accès de cette partie de la demeure. Malgré l'invisibilité du mur de runes on pouvait discerner quand même une seule rune bleuté qui semblait flotter à quelque centimètre du sol. Natsu souffla savant d'avance le combat acharné qu'il allait devoir engager contre cet esprit de la maison aussi têtu qu'était ce vieux Makarov. Parfois Natsu se demandait réellement comment son maitre avait l'idée de lui administrer ce rôle, et surtout comment cette vieille mule avait réussi à se mettre le Dragon à dos. Il posa une main sur le mur qui s'activa aussitôt et les milliers de runes s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup, éblouissant le pauvre feu-follet qui une fois de plus fût complètement perdu face à toutes ces écritures. Le rose leva le visage vers le plafond et commença à relire le mur, grimaçant devant les insultes que celui-ci comportait. Car oui, un être qui ne savait pas lire le runique penserait qu'il s'agissait là d'énigmes, ou de formules ancestrales, mais pour quelqu'un qui savait lire ce n'était qu'un tableau rempli d'injures et de moqueries vulgaires dont l'esprit malin avait le secret. Natsu souffla une nouvelle fois. Il cogna contre la paroi pour attirer l'esprit.

\- Vieux Makarov, viens voir par ici !

Il y eu un silence. Natsu réitéra une nouvelle fois, en tapant un peu plus fort et en parlant plus fort.

\- Ecoutes, je n'ai pas toute la journée à t'accorder, alors cesse de faire ta bourrique et viens ici – il eu un sourire et ajouta à voix basse- … Sinon cela justifiera que tu es un homme lâche qui à peur de moi…

Au moment même où il avait prononcé ces mots le mur changea quelque peu et les runes qui étaient aligné impeccablement, en fourmillant jusqu'à former la silhouette d'un petit homme moustachu au bonnet de bouffon à deux cornes. Chaussé de chaussons pointus démesurément trop grand, le petit lutin sautilla sur place.

\- Quoi, quoi ? Moi, un lâche ? Moi ?

Natsu eu un sourire de vainqueur.

\- Oui toi vieux lutin aigri, tu es lâche, il a fallut que je te le fasse remarquer pour que tu daigne montrer le bout de tes grelots !

Le lutin fit bouger d'un mouvement horizontale sa moustache blanche et pestant contre un certain feu follet beaucoup trop irrespectueux.

Natsu posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ecoutes moi bien l'ancien… Si tu es ici dan cette position c'est parce que tu as été puni par mon maitre, qui est le tien également, alors comme je suis quand même plus proche de lui que toi, de devrais bien m'écouter.

\- T'Ecouter toi, espèce de voyou !

\- Moins que toi… Je ne suis pas là pour savoir qui l'est le plus des deux, mais pour que tu remettes la bibliothèque en place.

Le lutin eu un sourire mauvais.

\- Si tu la voulais il ne fallait pas la sceller. –Natsu balaya la réponse d'un revers de la main-

\- Le maitre la voulue, mais maintenant il veut qu'elle revienne.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Natsu commençait à perdre patience face au farfadet qui avait engagé une gigue pour se moquer de lui. Natsu savait très bien que les négociations allaient durer longtemps. Il posa un doigt sur le mur, immobilisant Makarov un moment.

\- Ecoutes moi bien vieux sénile. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'aujourd'hui séjourne la gardienne ancestrale dans le château.

\- Et alors

\- Et alors elle est très précieuse aux yeux du maitre, pour ne pas dire indispensable. Il se trouve que plus le temps passe, plus elle réussi à calmer la fureur qui l'habite, et que d'ici très peu de temps, il redeviendra parmi nous, reprenant sa place de souverain qu'il avait il longtemps. Or s'il s'aperçoit que son château, qu'il a pourvu d'un esprit, le tien, qu'il considérait comme suffisamment sage pour lui administrer cette tâche, est en un simple esprit têtu qui ne lui a pas obéis, en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, il risque de très, mais très mal le prendre, et là, je ne sais pas qu'elle punition pire il pourra d'infliger, et tu le connais comme il est.

\- Et le rapport avec la bibliothèque

\- Le rapport : Il faut croire que sa chère et tendre prêtresse adore la lecture et qu'elle à été particulièrement chagriner de ne plus voir sa pièce favorite dans le château, et que plus la salle mettra du temps à revenir, plus Levy sera contrarié, et contrarier celle que le maitre aime le plus au monde, plus que sa propre vie, n'est pas une bonne idée, vois –tu, et la punition qui te sera administrer sur ton manque d'obéissance ne sera que douceur face à celle que tu auras pour avoir contrarier son adorée… enfin, je te dis ça, c'est pour te prévenir… après, ce ne sera pas moi le puni donc bon –il plaça ses mains dans son gilet en haussant les épaules – et puis les appartements du maitre sont dans l'aile que tu verrouilles puis des centaines d'années… je ne pense pas qu'il soit très ravi, qu'après des millénaires dans la salle du trône, de voir qu'il ne peut même pas regagner ses quartier parce qu'un esprit aigri qui ne supporte pas la moindre remarque sur son comportement lui bloque le passe… Pas très bonne idée de lui faire barrage… Alors un conseil l'ami, avant qu'il ne revienne tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et fit demi tour, les yeux fermés et un sourire sur le visage. Cette fois il avait réussi, il en était certain. La menace du retour du Dragon devait faire son effet. Alors qu'il atteignait le hall, la voix nasillarde du lutin résonna dans son dos, son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Je vais remettre la bibliothèque, mais garantit moi que tu ne diras rien au Maitre !

Natsu fit volte face.

\- Je ne sais pas… tu oublis quelque chose.

Il prononça cette phrase et le mur de runes se dématérialisa d'un seul coup. Le roux parrut vraiment satisfait.

\- Très bien, si un jour le maitre l'apprends ce ne sera pas par moi, tu as ma parole.

De nouveau le silence régna dans le hall et le feu follet repartit tranquillement vers la grande salle à manger où Lucy, Grey et Juvia l'attendaient. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, La blonde le fusilla du regard, il leva les mains en guise de paix.

\- On peut se déplacer librement dans le château et la bibliothèque est de nouveau là, plus de problème.

\- Comment tu as fais en si peu de temps ? Demanda le brun un sourcil levé

\- Je lui ai simplement dis que le maitre ferait son retour d'ici peu de temps et qu'il serait contrarié de voir que son esprit ne lui obéit pas…. Et que la punition infligée serait assez… déplaisante.

Lily esquissa un sourire en coin en entendant le récit de Natsu, si le chat était plutôt tolérant, quatre cents ans dans une statue lui avait suffit pour ne ressentir aucune pitié envers Makarov face aux menaces de Natsu, qui en soit n'étaient pas si fausses que ça au passage.

Levy poussa la porte de la salle à manger quelque minutes après Natsu et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Lucy s'approcha curieuse, d'elle. Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et l'inspecta.

\- Tu … as les cheveux…. Bleus ?

Levy fixa la blonde en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ah oui, je… ne sais pas trop comment mais c'est Gajeel qui m'a fait ça… Il parait que c'est ma couleur d'origine et que la perte de mes pouvoir m'ont fait perdre cette couleur, et comme c'est lui qui les a récupéré il pouvait faire ça… c'est si bizarre que ça ?

\- Non au contraire, c'est comme ça qu'on connaissait le gardienne, alors ça veut dire et là définitivement que c'est bel et bien toi !

Lucy avait presque les larmes aux yeux et enlaça la jeune fille qui lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Au fait bonne nouvelle Levy, la bibliothèque est de nouveau ouverte. Annonça Natsu fier de lui.

Levy le remercia chaleureusement puis elle s'installa à la table avec les autres.

\- Dans la salle du Roi, j'ai parlé avec Gajeel… Et Il m'a répondu – la jeune fille rougit et souriait tellement – et il a allumé la salle aussi… Je crois qu'il va bientôt revenir.

Tous autour de la table laissèrent échapper un soupire de soulagement.

\- Alors, c'est donc bien vrai – une grosse voix résonna dans la salle faisant sursauter Levy qui se tourna vers la gauche, elle y découvrit un immense homme chat au pelage noir, portant à son œil une grande balafre- Je me présente, je suis Panther Lily, Général de ce qui fut une armée d'Hybride qui devait… se débarrasser du dragon – face à la moue que fit Levy le chat se rattrapa tout de suite – et devenu son principal conseillé après coup

\- Après que le Maitre est anéanti cette équipe de crétins oui, glissa Natsu à Levy, le chat qui avait entendu fronça les sourcils mais ne réagit pas.

\- Enchanté Panther Lily, je suis Levy… la gardienne… Hum, je ne t'avais jamais vu où…

Il pointa du doigt le fond de la salle vers les autres statues qui y étaient entreposées.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le château est vivant que son esprit est un vieux lutins qui après moquerie de notre maitre s'est fait enfermé la dedans… Le souci c'est qu'il a un pouvoir qui peut être très bénéfique mais aussi maléfique et qu'il est assez revanchard et têtu… Il se trouve que par un simple caprice il a décidé de transformer notre pauvre Lily en statue et durant quatre cents ans il est resté coincé dans cette statue sous notre nez sans que l'on s'en aperçoive, et il a réussi à se libéré au moment où tu es partit… C'est dommage qu'il arrive que maintenant parce que vous connaissant vous vous entendrez très bien, raconta Grey un petit sourire moqueur en coin.

Levy eut aussi un sourire mi-amusé mi-compatissant face au sort qu'avait subi ce pauvre chat . elle se tourna vers Grey.

\- Je ne savais pas que le Château avait un esprit… Il peut tout entendre ?

\- Non pas tout, généralement ce vieux Makarov reste en haut, il n'aime pas trop être en notre compagnie, tu sais il est très vexé de ne plus avoir son corps matériel donc la moindre chose qu'il peut faire pour nous contrarié, il le fait, par exemple une fois il a détourné les canalisations pour inonder la chambre de Natsu, qui –Lucy baissa la voix- n'aime pas l'eau du tout. Et tout ça en pleine nuit !

Levy éclata de rire tandis que Natsu grimaça en se remémorant l'histoire en question

\- Depuis les deux se chamaillent en permanence… si bien que Makarov a finit par bloquer l'aile ouest du château interdisant l'accès à cette partit, et aujourd'hui il a enfin réussi à la débloquer !

Levy sourit à Natsu, qui n'était pas peu fier de son exploit.

\- Alors dis-moi Levy, comment était Gajeel dans la salle ? C'est Lily qui posa la question, se rapprochant un peu plus de la gardienne.

\- Et bien, il était bien… forcément il n'était pas très content que je sache… tout ça, mais quand je lui expliqué qu'il n'était pas fautifs de son manque d'amour, qu'il avait manqué de tout ce qui aurait fait de lui un être bon, il s'est adouci, et il m'a parlé. J'ai été très émue et confuse mais vraiment heureuse… On à put parler tranquillement, et je pense qu'il va bienôt sortir de la salle du Roi… enfin j'espère.

Lily parut satisfait de ce que venait dire Levy. Tout le monde était satisfait.

Fin du Chapitre 16 !

* * *

Réponses du chapitre 15 :

 **Lulu-Folle** : en effet, a toi de jouer Natsu

 **Lijovanchan** : Oui les cheveux bleus, ils allaient revenir mais je voulais justement passer du monde normal au monde magique…Et dans le monde Normal un Levy n'a pas les cheveux bleus.

J'adore Makarov mais je voulais absolument le faire en un personnage grincheux et facétieux comme ça, gardant un coté duo humoristique avec Natsu. Comment parler de Gajeel sans son fidèle Lily (d'ailleurs j'ajoute souvent Lily sous beaucoup de formes dans mes fictions… parfois il devient un chien… oui oui). Oui, et tu as remarqué qu'une fois que Gajeel parle son coté enfant disparait un peu ? C'est fait exprès :D

 **YukitheNeko** : Oui vive les bretons vive ma terre natale \0/

 **Neliia** : Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir

 **Taqasim** : Si c'est complètement OOC mais j'aime bien (je suis une idiote) Et ben je vais y réfléchir mais avec un lutin pareil il lui en faut peu.

Non je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais pour Erza, je ne suis pas encore assez à l'aise avec ce personnage en fiction pour la faire apparaitre.

Oui il peut le faire, et comme dirait Buggy le Clown : En grande pompe ! (oui je suis fan de Buggy)

Réponses à l'annonce parce que quand même :

 **Darklight-Inu** : le 15 est bien mais le 14…. Mon dieu x.x mais merci. Bon comme j'ai la flemme de l'espace de répondre à tout le commentaire je te dirais : merci pour celui ci et je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise et je vais essayer de faire de mieux en mieux pour continuer

 **Neliia :** Merci beaucoup :)

 **Taqasim** : Marchi toi !

Réponse au Bonus :

 **Lulu-folle** : Merci

 **Ciel Clair** : Ah ah en effet, il est affecté par la mort de la première gardienne, mais il n'oublis pas qu'il a son royaume à diriger, et on ne le voit que très peu, disons que la gentillesse qu'il a dans se bonus lui est venu lorsqu'il a apprit ce qu'était l'amour et donc la peine d'avoir perdu l'être aimé.

Oui il y aura des souvenirs, je commence à y réfléchir. Merci pour ton commentaire, contente que mon histoire te plaise

 **Taqasim** : Il aime pas les hommes surtout ce qui font du mal aux femmes.

C'est ton commentaire qui m'a fait réalisé une bêtise : Natsu ne devait pas être là, donc du coup j'ai changé depuis, ça se passe après la mort de la première gardienne, un peu avant qu'il ne retrouve la seconde peut être 10-15 ans après la mort de la première (parce que oui faut bien qu'elle grandisse cette pauvre gardienne.

 **Lijovanchan** : Oui, j'aime beaucoup le couple Gruvia et comme j'aime faire le contraire du monde, c'est Grey qui tombe amoureux, en même temps Juvia est une nymphe donc bon difficile de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Oui je voulais aussi montrer la relation qu'ils ont parce qu'à part celle entre Gajeel et Natsu, on le voit pas beaucoup, c'est un peu une relation père/enfants.

 **Voilà, après beaucoup de flemme et d'une non envie catégorique d'écrire j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce putain chapitre 16 (Généralement ça fait ca quand j'arrive à la fin d'une histoire)**

 **Bref j'espère qu'il vous a plus et je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite. Bref si vous avez une question, un avis posez le moi et j'y répondrais au chapitre 17 ou au Bonus 2**

 **Mya**


	20. C H A P I T R E 1 7 partie 1

Chapitre 17 (Partie 1)

Levy était dans le jardin, se baladant tranquillement dans la fraicheur du matin. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un livre à la couverture bleu impérial mais ne sembla pas enclin à la lire pour l'instant. Elle Profita simplement de la petite brise qui s'infiltrait par le cratère des mètres plus haut. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit et au petit matin elle avait sauté dans ses petits chaussons de satin et enfilé une robe gris perle pour profiter du calme matinal. Elle savait que Gajeel devait encore dormir dans la grande salle, et que les feux follets aussi. Seul Lily, qui était debout depuis longtemps, avant même le soleil, avait accueillit la gardienne dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient discuté de littérature ensemble, Levy s'extasiant sur les livres qu'il lui conseillait dans la bibliothèque, elle avait noté sur un petit calepin qui ne la quittait plus et lorsque qu'ils avaient finis de déjeuné, Lily était partit à l'armurerie quand à elle, elle avait filé dans le jardin pour lire au pied de l'Arbre du Roi mais sa concentration fut rapidement dissipée par toute les beautés dont regorgeait ce jardin. Elle laissait sa main de libre effleurer les écorces tendres des arbres, elle caressait tendrement la peau douce des fruits, et passait une main franche dans l'herbe grasse, humidifiée par la rosée du matin. Plus loin sur le lac artificiel, il lui semblait voir des petites boules de lumières virevolter au dessus de la surface miroitante, ces boules venaient d'un des arbres du jardin qui s'illuminaient la nuit tombée.

La jeune femme souffla de bonheur en regardant cette merveille de la nature, elle eût un seul regret, celui de ne trouver aucun bosquet composé des fleurs en diamant que Gajeel lui apportait toujours le soir. Ce matin elle s'était réveillée avec un nouveau bouquet, ce qui l'avait quelque peu frustrée.

En effet, elle avait veillée très tard dans la nuit pour réussir à enfin voir Gajeel sous sa forme humaine mais le sommeil s'était manifesté si fort qu'elle ne pût lutter contre, et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé d'une nuit, courte mais si reposante, elle avait trouvé sur la coiffeuse un nouveau somptueux bouquet de fleurs précieuses. Comme à chaque fois elle était plus que touchée de voir le dragon veillé sur elle, mais d'un autre coté elle se sentait quelque peu gênée de se savoir observer lorsqu'elle dormait.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'arbre lumineux, elle se laissa glisser contre le tronc bleuté et observa le feuillage qui dansait au rythme du vent. Elle se sentait bien ici. Même son village natal ne semblait plus lui manquer comme avant, en fait plus rien ne lui manquait depuis qu'elle avait approché Gajeel, depuis qu'elle avait apprit à le connaitre et depuis, et elle rougit à cette pensée, qu'elle avait appris à l'aimer. Pas l'amour que l'on pouvait ressentir envers un quelconque petit ami, mais un amour profond, ancré dans ses tripes qui la faisait sursauter à chaque fois. Et elle se fichait bien d'être tombée amoureuse d'un énorme lézard parce qu'elle savait aussi qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. En pensant à ça elle se sentit vivante et ses joues chauffèrent un peu. Elle pensa ensuite à l'importance du Dragon sur la Terre, ce qu'il y avait fait et qu'il y avait vécu en maitre pendant un temps, et même si les hommes avaient oubliés et qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient leurs représentants, elle savait que rien, pas même leurs armes minables ne pourraient tenir tête au Dragon s'il décidait de reprendre son ancienne place. D'ailleurs elle pensa que ça n'était pas plus mal, elle serait là a ses cotés donc il ne pourra pas refaire les mêmes erreurs d'antan, mais surtout que le monde actuelle se porterait mieux si on destituait tout les idiots qui se disaient chefs de gouvernements et que tout irais mieux si le monde était régit que par une seule entité, et pas n'importe laquelle… Un Dragon.

Elle secoua la tête en se disant que d'une façon générale Gajeel devait se moquer du sort du monde à l'heure actuelle, il voulait simplement vivre tranquillement et heureux avec les personnes qu'il appréciait le plus.

Elle sera le livre contre sa poitrine et appuya sa tête contre le tronc, elle avait de la chance aussi.

Dans la salle du Roi

Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, sa première vision fut un feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminé imposante. Il émit un grognement sourd et étira son long cou écailleux avant de le secouer pour se réveiller complètement. Il contempla la salle vide, mais lumineuse d'un œil morne. Ce qu'il pensait actuellement était '' Oui, cette salle est plus accueillante lorsque Levy est là ''Il hésita à se recoucher mais une présence proche l'en dissuada. Elle venait des jardins, et il savait qui elle était. Il eut un faible sourire avant de coller sa grosse tête contre l'un des vitraux et y distinguer sa petite gardienne qui souriait niaisement au ciel. A quoi pouvait bien t-elle penser ?

Il secoua une seconde fois son corps et se mit debout. Maintenant que la largeur de la salle lui était révélé il la trouva trop petite pour lui et une violente envie de voler lui démangea les ailes, il secoua par ailleurs les deux immense masses noires qui lui bordaient le dos et se dit qu'il irait voler plus tard, à l'extérieur, le jardin sous la montagne était assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'envoler sans avoir à se restreindre de la hauteur, et puis il proposerait à Levy de l'accompagner, cela devrait lui plaire.

Il termina de s'étirer complément dans un bâillement aigu puis attrapa une grande bouché de la montagne de fer qui commençait à doucement diminuer. Alors qu'il mâchonnait d'un air absent la petite porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un grand chat humanoïde noir qui se tenait sur ses pattes arrière. Lily, qui avait passé un petit moment dans l'armurerie, en avait profité pour remettre son grand manteau blanc d'officier qu'il affectionnait tellement et avait retrouvé avec une joie immense son arme, une épée géante à deux mains, qui accrochait à son dos par une chaine.

Le Dragon tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'accouda contre un morceau de fer.

\- C'est que tu nous avais manqué mon cher Gajeel

Ledit Gajeel avala tranquillement sa bouchée avant de poser son regard rubis sur son général.

\- Toi aussi tu as manqué… Mais tu devais être une sacré belle statue !

Lily grimaça en se rappelant l'enfer qu'il avait subi durant tout ce temps à être enfermé dans ce marbre.

\- Hum – grogna le chat – tu aurais put trouver un autre esprit que Makarov pour le château, il est complètement ingérable. Tu dois surement savoir ce qu'il a fait durant ton absence… Je suppose

\- Evidemment – Gajeel eut un sourire narquois – je suis le maitre de ce château, et rien, mais si je suis enfermé ici depuis longtemps, ne m'échappe. Ce crétin de Makarov a dut le croire puisqu'il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il ne peut faire ce qu'il veut et c'est ici.

Lily eut un rire franc. Comme il l'avait parié, rien ne pouvait vraiment échapper à Gajeel. Il savait aussi que son maitre devait avoir une idée en tête depuis bien longtemps concernant ce lutin de Makarov.

Pendant plusieurs heures les deux amis restèrent à discuter de beaucoup de choses, comme avant, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rien passé. Gajeel se confia sur l'histoire avec Levy et Lily, comme le vieux conseiller qu'il était, donna son ressentit. Il était d'accord avec le reste : Il était temps pour Gajeel de revenir parmi eux, son isolement devait prendre fin, la gardienne était là pour lui.

Gajeel pencha la tête. Oui il avait envie, mais toujours au fond de lui il avait ce petit pincement au cœur, et si ce n'était pas vraiment elle ? Lily secoua la tête en grognant

\- Bien sûr que c'est elle ! Je ne la connais que depuis quelque jours et je peux t'assurer que c'est bien elle. – Gajeel haussa un sourcils- Quand elle nous parle de toi, quelque chose de magnifique se dégage d'elle, ses yeux brillent et une aura de bonheur l'enveloppe, pour te dire, j'en tomberais presque amoureux de toi – Le dragon émit un rire rocailleux – Crois moi Gajeel, se serait mentir atrocement que de dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Je suis sûr qu'à ce moment là elle pense à toi.

La tête du dragon se tourna vers le vitrail où Levy était maintenant en train de lire, très concentrée. Lily avait raison, Lucy avait eut raison. Il se sentit extrêmement comblé d'un coup, une sorte de chaleur, la même qui lui enveloppait la poitrine lorsqu'il était avec Levy, monta en lui et un sourire niais naquit à son tour sur son visage. Oui il était heureux.

Il reprit une nouvelle bouchée de fer.

Lily et Gajeel restèrent quelques instants de plus a bavarder tout le deux avant que le chat ne quitte la salle. Le dragon se coucha sur le flanc et la tête tendue vers la porte il se mit à attendre. Bien sur, il aurait put sortir, rejoindre Levy qui était plongée dans son livre, et faire ce dont ils vraiment l'habitude dans un cadre différent, mais il restait craintif de la perdre. La voix de Lily traversa ses oreilles « Elle te voit tout les jours, ce n'est pas parce que l'endroit est différent qu'elle prendra peur, sors ! », et puis son envie de se dégourdir les ailes lui reprit, il se releva donc avec lenteur, s'étira bruyamment avec un grognement d'ours, puis d'un simple coup de tête il ouvrit les deux immenses portes restées closes depuis des millénaires. Malgré leur inactivité depuis tout ce temps, les deux battants pivotèrent sans soucis, juste avec la bruit caractéristique de l'acier qui frottait sur le sol, se répercutant dans les couloirs du château.

Il amorça son premier pas hors de la salle, gardant sa forme de dragon.

Un peu plus loin, les trois feu-follets levèrent la tête en entendant les pas caractéristiques du dragon, le sol tremblait quelque peu, et les lustres en diamant qui ornait le plafond s'étaient mis à vaciller.

Gajeel atteignit le hall tranquillement où Grey, Natsu et Lucy l'attendait fébrilement. Lucy en voyant le dragon apparaitre devant eux ne put contenir ses larmes. Grey eut du mal a garder son apparence calme et laissa échapper lui aussi ses pleurs, Natsu se sentait extrêmes heureux, comme s'il venait de réaliser que la fin d'une période noire était arrivée! Gajeel, ému lui aussi de voir ses feu follet, baissa la tête jusqu'à eux et Lucy fut la première à se jeter dessus pour l'enlacer. Natsu, qui l'avait vu plus souvent des trois, s'approcha à son tour et entoura les épaules de Lucy et plaça une main contre le gros museau du Dragon, Grey lui aussi vint les rejoindre.

Tout les quatre restèrent ainsi un léger moment, Car même si les trois lumières appelaient le dragon « Maitre » ils avaient tout trois un lien magique, presque familiale avec Gajeel, qui les voyait comme ses propres enfants, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux puisque les trois feux-follets étaient nés de son propre feu.

\- Vous nous avez manquez. La voix de Lucy était étouffée par les sanglots qu'elle essayait de retenir.

\- Vous aussi vous m'avais manqué. Je vous demande pardon pour mon absence…

Chacun lui assura que ce n'était pas grave et qu'aujourd'hui il était enfin de retour, et que rien ne comptait plus que ça. Puis Gajeel, qui avait prit ses trois « enfants » sur son dos ouvrit les portes du château et sortit définitivement de la demeure.

Il savoura avec joie la température de dehors, ainsi que la brise qui glissait sous écailles argenté que reflétait le soleil. Les trois lumières s'envolèrent et se dispersèrent dans le jardin, Lucy allant dans la direction de Levy, qui se trouvait plus loin derrière le château, Gajeel qui marchait tranquillement, prit lui aussi cette direction, plus sûr que jamais de lui et rejoignit Levy.

La jeune fille, absorbé par son livre, leva distraitement la tête à l'arriver de Lucy mais ne put manquer l'arriver de l'immense masse grise du Dragon. Elle se leva précipitamment, laissant tomber le livre à ses pieds et accouru jusqu'au dragon, qui se coucha à l'approche de Levy. Elle posa sa tête contre le museau du dragon, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

\- Tu vois – commença t-elle sans avoir décollé son front aux écailles qui brillaient- c'est mieux d'être dehors que tout seul dans la salle !

Gajeel secoua son grand corps d'un rire et poussa tendrement la jeune femme du bout du nez.

\- A vrai dire, j'avais envie de voler un peu.

Il se remit debout, surplombant le jardin de sa haute taille et secoua tout son corps. Et comme de toile immense que l'on tendrait, il déploya ses grandes ailes grises, recouvrant une bonne partie de jardin d'ombre. Il battit des ailes un peu, créant un courant de vent plus violent que celui qui s'infiltrait dans la grotte. Levy observa la majestuosité du dragon avec admiration. Jamais le nom de la montagne sous laquelle elle se trouvait n'avait eu autant de signification : Il était bien un Roi !

Il posa une fois de plus ses yeux grenat sur la jolie femme et se pencha vers ailes.

\- Je suppose que Natsu, Grey et Lucy ne t'ont pas montré toute la montagne.

\- Non, ils m'ont simplement dit que ça s'étendaient plus loin, mais qu'il fallait traverser un gouffre.

Le dragon parut satisfait, il baissa une aile vers Levy

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas te porter, mais moi si, monte sur mon dos !

Levy laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

\- Mon… monter sur ton… Ah non, Gajeel, … tu veux, que je …

Il colla son gros nez contre Levy en la voyant paniquer.

\- Je veux juste te faire découvrir à mon tour, je veux juste voler avec toi, tu verras ce sera bien.

La jeune femme fit la moue, et posa un pied sur l'aile posée au sol, il la redressa doucement et permit à la jeune femme de se positionner sur son dos, lorsqu'il s'assura qu'elle était confortablement installé, crispé, mais confortablement installé, il se redressa correctement.

\- Lucy, Grey, Natsu, on y va.

Les trois feux follets arrivèrent en même temps, et Lucy prit une apparence humaine et vint se placer avec Levy, pour la rassurer, quand aux deux autres ils se placèrent de chaque coté de la tête du dragon, qui fit battre ses deux énormes ailes et décolla du sol.

Fin du Chapitre 17 ( partie 1)

* * *

Oui, j'ai séparé en deux le chapitre 17 : comme ça, ça fait plus de chapitres !

Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai rien fait durant les vacances… au fait Bonne année les amis ! j'espère que vous ça va bien et que tout est parfait !

Réponses du Chapitres 16 :

 **Taqasim** : Oui, pour l'instant j'ai ma fin finale en tête, mais rien ne m'empêche de trouver une suite (pour l'instant je ne sais pas).

Oui ils sont mignons : Je pense que plus l'entendre que le voir lui fait quelque chose.

Oui j'aime bien le Makarov Ronchon !

Ah ah ah, mais tu remarqueras que la plus part des personnages ne correspondent pas au manga, et donc Natsu n'est pas un idiot (en plus de ça, on va dire que c'est le Feu-Follet le plus important des trois).

 **YukiTheNeko :** Ouh merci, c'est chou ce que tu me dis. Ah ah pour la photo je ne me suis pas foulée, j'ai pris la première photo de dragon qui me plaisait, et qui me faisait penser au Dragon de l'histoire !

Neliia : Oui en effet c'est méga rageant !

Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que le chapitre t'ait plus ! Oui j'ai des idées, faut juste que trouve le temps d'écrire les chapitres maintenant.

 **FairyTail-Fan Couple** : Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça, j'ai moi-même souvent la flemme de commenter.

De Grec et Juvia*… je crois que j'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie, toi aussi tu me files la banane !

Heureusement oui que Levy pardonne au dragon, d'un autre coté je ne pense pas que si elle lui met une baffe il va sentir grand-chose, et elle se cassera surement la main.

Merci pour ton commentaire : Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu !

 **Darklight-Inu :** Ouh ! Merci pour ton commentaire, tu as relevé des points dont personne ne m'avait parlé, donc merci à toi (le coté psychologique, tout ça). C'est vrai qu'à première vue on dirait une maman qui parle, mais une fois qu'il a enfin parlé, il devient l'homme (le dragon) mature et sûr de lui. Bisouuuux

 **Doddy :** Et bien l'utilité : c'est que ça pousse l'auteur à écrire encore plus ! (et aussi parce que j'aime vous lire :D) Merci :

Alors pour Gajeel : Non ce n'est pas une erreur : c'est le nom anglais pas ce que les autre orthographes du prénom me donnent envie de disséquer des chatons à la pleine lune (Gajil, Gadjil, Gadjeel… mon dieu j'ai les mains qui me démangent de les effacer c'est une torture !)… voilà pourquoi j'écris Gajeel comme ceci.

Ah ah, il n'y a pas de surnom crevette mais celui qui lui donne c'est « petite femme »

Merci pour Complexe, contente que cet Os t'ait plus lui aussi !

Sur ce, si vous avez une question, un avis j'y répond la prochaine fois.

Bisou d'amour

Mya


	21. C H A P I T R E 1 7 partie 2

Chapitre 17 (Partie 2)

Lorsqu'elle sentit le dragon décoller, Levy sera tout ce qu'elle put trouver sous sa main, à savoir l'un des piques de la crête dorsal du Dragon. Elle ferma vivement les yeux en sentant Gajeel décoller du sol. Elle avait au creux de son ventre cette sensation désagréable de son estomac qui se rétractait. Elle serra avec plus de force ses jambes contre les écailles grises en étouffant un gémissement apeurée. Elle était tellement crispée qu'elle n'avait pas sentie que Lucy était partit voler avec les autres.

Quand a Gajeel, lui, il sentait sur son dos la crispation de Levy ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'éleva en altitude et redressa sa tête, en ouvrant sa gueule pour profiter de la brise qui venait s'écraser sur lui.

\- Ouvre les yeux petite femme, tu loupes le spectacle !

\- Non, je ne peux pas, Levy avait dit ses mots avec une toute petite voix, un gémissement apeuré.

Pour toute réponse, Gajeel fit trembler son corps d'un rire puis l'incita une nouvelle fois à ouvrir les yeux. Il ralentit ses battements d'ailes, d'un rythme déjà lent, et descendit plus près du sol.

Levy, le corps collé contres les écailles du dragon se risqua à ouvrir un œil, qu'elle referma aussitôt. Même s'il s'était rapproché du sol, il restait très haut dans le ciel.

Elle entendait autours d'aile le vent glisser, s'infiltrer sous les écailles qui se soulevaient par moment pour stabiliser le vol du dragon, et qui venait faire virevolter ses mèches bleutées. Elle se fit une profonde violence pour ouvrir totalement les yeux. Totalement était un bien grand mot puisque le vent qui venait les frapper de face lui fit fermer à demi les yeux.

D'abord elle observa sous ses pieds, en ayant une crispation en se disant que si elle tombait elle mourrait, et découvrit le jardin dans lequel elle avait tant l'habitude de se promener défiler rapidement, en fondant les couleurs chaleureuses qu'il comportait.

Gajeel donna un coup d'aile plus vigoureux et elle redressa la tête avant d'étouffer un cri. Se tenait devant eu un gouffre sombre dans lequel ils s'engouffraient. Mais une fois la surprise passé, Levy remarqua les multitudes de cristaux colorés dans la roche brunâtre. Ceux du plafond étaient plus gros et tombaient en stalactites, tel des lustres luxueux.

Gajeel avait encore ralentit pour permettre à Levy, qu'il avait sentit se redresser sur son dos, d'admirer la beauté du passage, Plus bas, il y avait des veines d'eau qui venaient s'écouler le longs des parois pour finir par couler en bas du gouffre. Elle se pencha légèrement pour constater la profondeur du trou et avala difficilement sa salive en imaginant les pires scénarii si elle tombait, même si elle savait que Gajeel la rattraperait, elle serra quand même un peu plus sa prise sur le pique dorsal devant elle.

Bientôt ils quittèrent le tunnel sombre et arrivèrent dans une nouvelle clairière, éclairé synthétiquement par des pierres où la lumières du soleil venait se répercuter, éblouissant un peu Levy.

L'herbe s'était couchée sous le vent que provoquaient les ailes du dragon en atterrissant au centre de la clairière, où il permit à Levy de descendre, ce qu'elle fit avec bonheur.

Elle se laissa glisser sur la membrane lisse de l'aile avant d'arriver délicieusement dans l'herbe fraiche et verte. Lorsqu'elle se releva elle avait encore la désagréable sensation que son corps flottait à quelque centimètre du sol, et que la terre mouvait sous ses pieds. Mais cela lui importait peu car elle était trop curieuse par ce qui se passait autours d'elle, par ce nouveau décor tout aussi magnifique et enchanteur que son jardin. Elle fit trois pas, et à chaque fois une petite nuée de sauterelles vertes, bleu ou jaunes s'élevaient pour atterrir un peu plus loin, l'herbe était toujours parsemée ça et là de fleurs multicolores, et les arbres arboraient d'autres couleurs que le vert habituel, délimitaient la clairière comme les gardiens calmes qu'ils étaient.

Levy sentit dans son dos du vent et lorsqu'elle se retourna, Gajeel venait de prendre de nouveau son envole. Il monta en cercle de plus en plus haut puis fini par partir en ligne droite et de parcourir l'intégralité de cette partie du dessous de la montagne. Alors qu'elle ne voyait plus le dragon, mais entendait le battement de ses ailes, Levy partit à la découverte de l'endroit.

À l'opposé du gouffre, trônant majestueusement comme un roi, il y avait un arbre immense, pus grand que les autres et plus gros, Son tronc s'emblait avoir était tordu et ses énormes racines étaient apparentes en partie et le reste était surement ancré au cœur même de la Terre. Lees branches les plus basses était tellement lourdes qu'elles s'affaissaient quelque peu, permettant aux feux-follets d'y monter sous leur taille humaine sans même avoir besoin de voler. Quand au feuillage de l'arbre, il était gris argenté, et brillait légèrement au contact de la lumières sur ses feuilles. Levy le trouva magnifique et quelque part, il lui rappelait un certain dragon.

Dragon qui revenait de son tour en projetant autour de lui une multitude de gouttelettes d'eau fraiches. Il se posa au sol, un peu plus loin de l'arbre et de Levy avant de se secouer entièrement, et arroser tout ce qui se trouvait à cinq mètres de lui, dont la jeune fille qui se mit à rire en recevant les gouttes d'eau sur elle.

\- Il y a de l'eau plus loin ?

Demanda Levy curieuse en s'approchant de Gajeel qui avait le nez en l'air Le dragon baissa la tête vers l'humaine et la fixa avec un semblant de sourire et un éclat de malice dans ses yeux rouges.

\- Oui, il y a un lac et une cascade, mais il faut descendre, donc voler.

Levy fit la grimace mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout.

Plus loin dans l'arbre, Lucy s'était mise à crier parce que Natsu et Grey la tenait chacun par un bras et, étant à la cime de l'arbre ils étaient prêt à la lâcher. Levy rata un battement de cœur en voyant son amie comme ça, avant de se rappeler qu'elle pouvait voler. Alors elle regarda comme la blonde allait se débrouiller. Enfin avant que Gajeel ne lui donne un coup de museau dans le bras.

\- Laissons-les s'amuser, on va voir le lac.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui maintenant, sinon je t'y emmène de force.

Levy pousse avec autant de force qu'elle pu la tête de Gajeel qui riait et le traitant d'idiot. Puis à la demande de Levy, ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent s'envoler. Comme cela Levy profita des grades herbes qui lui chatouillaient les coudes, et pouvait observer à sa guise le moindre détail qui attirait son attention.

Ils entrèrent dans un semblant de foret d'arbres multicolore qui semblaient bouger constamment, changeant la forme de leur tronc, tantôt courbé, tantôt droit ou zigzaguant. Gajeel expliqua à Levy, qui avait regardé les transformations avec des gros yeux, que c'était dû à la concentration de magie que refermait l'arbre argenté et rendaient les autres végétaux presque « vivants ». Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche ils arrivèrent au bord de la clairière.

En bas, comme l'avait dit Gajeel, il y avait bien un lac. Un lac immense, si grand que Levy ne voyait pas la fin, et continuait plus loin derrière la paroi de la montagne qui tournait.

\- La cascade est derrière, plus loin.

Indiqua Gajeel en donnant un coup de tête vers le fond. Puis il déplia son aile pour permettre à la jeune femme de grimper sur son dos. Lorsqu'elle lui indiqua qu'elle était prête, il s'envola, un peu brusquement selon Levy, et descendit légèrement en piquet pour atteindre l'eau. La sensation au creux du ventre de Levy lui revint et elle cria à Gajeel de ralentir. Le dragon ria et se stoppa cette fois clairement brusquement avant de continuer à voler droit doucement. Levy ouvra les yeux et constata qu'il était au dessus de l'eau, à quelque centimètre, si près que Gajeel avait laissé ses pattes arrières trainer dans l'eau.

Levy se pencha franchement pour apercevoir l'eau et son reflet dans la surface bleue ciel qui faisait de léger remous à cause des pattes de Gajeel.

Après quelque mètre Gajeel se posa complètement dans l'eau et avança grâce à sa queue qu'il balayait dans l'eau.

L'endroit était calme et silencieux, il y avait juste le bruit de l'eau qui parvenait aux oreilles de Levy alors que celle-ci s'était couché sur le dos en fermant les yeux pour profiter du moment.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, voir une heure, le bruit d'une chute d'eau qui se rapprochait fit ouvrir les yeux à Levy et se redressa.

Devant eux se tenait une cascade haute de plusieurs mètres d'où s'écoulait tranquillement une eau bleu claire avant d'arriver au pied de la cascade dans une écume blanche impeccable avant de continuer sa course dans le courant qui menait au lac.

Gajeel atterrit sur la roche sur bordait la cascade et laissa descendre Levy qui se précipita au bord pour admirer le spectacle, les yeux remplis d'admiration pour l'endroit. Elle se tourna vers le dragon qu'il l'observait calmement

\- C'est beau Gajeel, c'est tellement beau.

Puis elle essaya de trouver un passage pour descendre un peu plus. Elle en trouva un et descendit prudemment sous l'œil attentif de Gajeel prêt à décoller en cas de problème. Levy voulait absolument voir l'eau de près, et pouvoir plonger sa main.

Elle arriva au bord de l'eau et observa la clarté de la surface. Le sol de l'eau ressemblait étrangement à celui du sol du roi, il était veiné, mais de plusieurs couleurs. Levy s'amusa à penser que c'était des colorants qui servaient à donner les si jolies couleurs à la nature. Elle glissa un pied, qu'elle avait déchaussé préalablement, et ressentit avec bonheur l'eau fraiche lui lécher le pied. Elle s'assit et glissa le second dans l'eau et appela Gajeel pour qu'il la rejoigne.

Le dragon se releva lentement en prenant son temps, et parcouru la distance qu'il le séparait d'avec Levy, puis il vint de coucher tout près de la jeune, fille un peu derrière elle et posa sa tête dans contre le dos de Levy

\- On est bien là, non.

Il poussa un petit grognement affirmatif en fermant les yeux. Levy donnait des petits coups de pieds dans l'eau, suffisamment fort pour voir des gouttes d'eau jaillirent et sauter avant de retourner dans le bassin. Et Gajeel se laissait bercer par le clapotement qu'elle produisait.

'' En effet, pensa t-il, on est bien là''.

Levy contemplait la cascade en chantonnant depuis presque une demi-heure, sans pour autant s'en lasser, et elle se disait que jamais au grand jamais un humain n'avait eut le privilège de voir autant de beauté de la nature et qu'elle était sûrement la femme la plus chanceuse du monde.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées profondes, Gajeel l'observait depuis quelque minute, une idée en tête et un sourire malveillant qui découvrait ses crocs acérés. Il la savait bien trop occuper à penser pour faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, et comme si de rien était il plongea sa queue dans le lac et fit semblant de surveiller la température. Puis, d'un coup, d'un seul, il donnant un puissant coup dans l'eau provoquant une gerbe qui inonda Levy.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se releva complètement trempé et se tourna vers le dragon qui faisait semblant de dormir, la queue trainant toujours dans l'eau.

Elle se précipita vers lui et tenta, même si c'était impossible pour elle, de pousser Gajeel vers l'eau. Bien évidemment, il n'eut même pas besoin de se forcer, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Au bout de quelque minute d'acharnement de la part de Levy, le dragon finit par saisir la tunique trempée de la jeune femme entre deux dents et allongea le cou pour la laisser tomber dans le lac, complètement.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit la tête de l'eau, Levy était hilare face au dragon qui se retenait de rire lui aussi.

\- T'as le droit d'aller dans l'eau ? Alors bouge tes grosses fesses pleines d'écailles et vient.

Le dragon se leva et étira son grand corps avant de redonner un coup dans l'eau avec sa queue pour asperger Levy pour ce qu'elle avait dit de ses fesses. Celle-ci se mit à rire en tentant de se protéger.

Gajeel sembla réfléchir à quelque chose et fixa son tour la cascade avant de se diriger vers le rideau de celle-ci. Levy le suivit du regard en se demanda ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Je reviens, ne bouge pas Levy.

Puis il disparu derrière le rideau d'eau.

Fin du chapitre 17

Avec une semaine de retard je poste la suite du chapitre 17 (Je n'ai pas d'excuse : je suis malade, donc arrêté et j'avais tout le temps de le faire ce chapitre mais j'ai mit 4 jours parce que mon cerveau était embrumé).

 **Annonce :** Puisque c'est caca ce site et que j'aimerais beaucoup vous parler en dehors, même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte : est-ce que ça vous plairais d'avoir autre chose pour qu'on puisse parler ailleurs ? dites moi ou non (répondez à ma question )

 **Annonce 2** : Lundi (25 Janvier) C'est Mon anniversaire … je sais on s'en fout, mais je voulais le dire, je vais avoir 20 ans… depuis mes 17 ans je n'ai pas évolué en matière de GaLe…

Réponses aux questions :

 **Neliia :** Mais non au contraire il est plus grand (et les deux parties font la même tailles qu'un chapitre normal) et comme ça il y aura plus de chapitre, donc la fiction ne se terminera pas tout de suite, et donc ça fait plus d'amour, et on va tous manger des M &M's en regardant Harry Potter * se prend un chausson*

 **Lulu-Folle** : Caaalme tooooi. Oui il est sortit le gros machin

 **Doddy** : aaaah, bah heu, ici le Crevette ne collait pas trop, alors je l'ai remplacé par « Petite Femme » voilà

 **Lijovanchan** : Je devrais compter le nombre de fois où tout le monde m'a dit ''Allez, la prochaine fois, il est humain''… Bientôt, bientôt.

 **YukiTheNeko** : Merci, oui, bientôt on voit la frimousse de Gajeel ! Merci toi aussi, on est encore plus tard

 **Taqasim** : Heu... je suppose ! Oui longue vie au roi dragon.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, moi je vous dis à la prochaine, pour le chapitre 18. I vous avez une question, un avis j'y répondrais dedans. Bisous

Mya


	22. C H A P I T R E 1 8

Chapitre 18

Levy, intriguée, resta debout les yeux grands ouverts observa la cascade sous laquelle Gajeel venait de disparaitre il y a un instant. Que pouvais t-il bien faire derrière la chute d'eau ? Et surtout qu'est ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver ? Elle pensa tout d'abord à un nouveau présent que Gajeel était partit lui chercher, mais plusieurs idées se bousculèrent en file dans son esprit. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas bouger, c'était donc qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer, mais quoi ?

Alors qu'elle tentait de résoudre les questions dans sa tête, la voix de Gajeel résonna dans son être. C'était bien sa voix mais elle avait quelque chose de particulier, différent à la voix que Levy avait l'habitude d'entendre, quelque chose de mois lointain, de plus profond et un timbre plus humain. Il lui demanda de venir le retrouver derrière la cascade. Levy pensa dans sa tête un faible oui, pas vraiment certaine de qu'il l'entende et se déplaça.

Elle rejoignit le passage escarpé qui menait derrière la cascade et longea le mur de calcaire clair en regardant où elle posait les pieds. Une fois arrivée derrière le rideau d'eau se trouvait une entrée de grotte, assez haute pour permettre au dragon de s'y engouffrer mais elle observa que plus la grotte avançait, plus elle devenait plus petite, une taille suffisante pour permettre un homme d'assez grande taille de se tenir debout sans se cogner contre le plafond.

Les parois de la grotte étaient humide et luisait faiblement grâce à la lumière qui s'infiltrait quelque peu derrière la chute d'eau, et comme pour les autres lieux couvert qu'elle avait vue, plusieurs pierres colorés et précieuses étaient accrochées à la pierre, et donnait à la grotte un aspect féerique et magique dans lequel Levy se sentait si bien, en dépit de l'atmosphère humide et froide qui régnait.

Elle tourna une fois de plus sur elle-même pour observer l'endroit, et avança prudemment vers le fond de la grotte. A mi parcours une idée lui vint à l'esprit : Où étais le Dragon ?

Elle ne voyait nulle sortie à part celle par laquelle elle était entrée, et un lézard de cette taille là ne pouvait pas disparaitre dans un endroit aussi petit, à moins qu'il n'est rapetissé par magie et dans ce cas… elle se frappa le front.

« Bien sur qu'elle idiote, il peu changer de forme ! Je l'ai déjà vue » et se rappela aussi qu'un dragon aussi grand que lui n'avait put entrer dans sa chambre sans défoncer les murs. Puis elle sentit son excitation reprendre le dessus, et savait également qu'elle allait enfin arriver à la fin d'un long, très long chapitre dans la vie de l'ancien Roi. Elle s'avança, le cœur battant jusqu'au mur du fond, pensant que la grotte se terminait ici, et que caché derrière un rocher, Gajeel allait surgir pour la surprendre, mais découvrit qu'il y avait une ouverture dans la paroi gauche du mur. Elle s'y engouffra malgré un début de manque de confiance.

Il faisait noir, il n'y avait aucune lanterne, pas de pierres brillantes qui pourraient donner à Levy l'impression de se trouver dans un endroit familier, mais simplement un couloir haut et serré qui semblait attirer la jeune femme dans les entrailles de la Terre, car oui, le chemin descendait de plus en plus, la température était devenu plus chaude, ce qu'apprécia Levy un certain temps avant qu'elle ne commence à trouver l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante. Elle suivait aveuglément, les mains contre les murs le tortueux sillon qui la menait vers un endroit inconnu et pensait à Gajeel dans l'espoir qu'il lui vient en aide et dans la crainte qu'une bête des profondeurs qu'elle aurait dérangé ne parte à sa poursuite et la dévorant ici sans avoir eu le temps de crier au secours. Mais seul le bruit de ses pieds qu'elle frottait contre le sol pour ne pas être surprise par un caillou, lui parvenait aux oreilles dans un bruit étouffé. Au bout de quelque instant, qui aux yeux de Levy lui parut des heures, dans le noir le plus complet, la route se stabilisa et le chemin s'élargit laissant enfin un peu d'air à Levy. Désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'une main sur les murs pour se guider, et les pieds toujours trainant elle continua à suivre le chemin.

Ses yeux, qui habitués à l'obscurité, n'avaient pas encore aperçu la faible leur qui se dégageait d'un endroit, et c'est au fur et à mesure en se rapprochant qu'elle découvrit la lueur.

Ce n'était que quelque point d'une lumière vive et blanche qui s'échappait de ce que Levy pensa être une porte. Elle poussa alors d'un geste mou ladite porte, mais celle-ci, fait de pierre et de calcaire, ne bougea pas, elle eut l'impression que les point avait été de son imagination et que ce qu'elle avait prit pour une ouverture n'était que le mur du souterrain.

Elle secoua la tête et se baissa pour voir à travers les trous de la porte. Elle se rassura en se disant que non elle n'était pas folle et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière. Elle ne vit rien en particulier, la lumière beaucoup trop blanche pour lui permettre de distinguer quelque chose, surtout après son voyage dans le noir.

Alors elle se redressa et se colla contre la pierre et tenta de la faire bouger par sa propre force, ce qui fut un échec. Plus elle s'énervait à bouger la pierre, plus la panique la prenait. Elle finit par donner un coup de pied contre le calcaire, ce qui fut une grossière erreur puisque un douleur fulgurante le remonta dans toute la jambe, et tomba en arrière, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rougies par les efforts qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Si c'est une farce que tu voulais me faire, elle est de très mauvais gout !

Levy avait grogné quelque chose de semblable en se tenant le pied qui lui faisait mal, en effet, elle ne trouvait pas ça très drôle de la part du dragon de l'avoir attiré dans un endroit pareil. Elle se releva, non sans mal, et lorsqu'elle prit appuie sur son pied endolori, une seconde décharge la fit crier de douleur. Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle s'appuya contre le mur en serrant les dents.

\- Gajeel, murmura t-elle avant de se laisser glisser contre la pierre.

La porte en pierre pivota vers l'intérieur, éclairant Levy de la lumière aveuglante qu'elle abritait. Levy se releva une seconde fois, et faisant bien attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur son pied, elle boitilla en grimaçant à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était très clair, des grosses fleurs blanches lumineuses qui avaient poussé le long des murs offraient cette luminosité et éclairaient remarquablement tout ce qui s'y trouvait. A savoir un jardin. Un jardin empli de bosquet qui comportait des fleurs blanches, dont les pétales étaient veloutés au touché. Levy oublia momentanément sa douleur quelques instants pour observer l'endroit avant que la douleur ne lui revienne rapidement en pleine face et que les larmes ne ressurgissent à nouveau. Elle repensa donc à Gajeel et boitilla en avançant, certaine qu'elle trouverait le Dragon ici.

Mais en avançant elle trouva un autre spectacle, beaucoup plus intriguant. Il y avait toujours les fleurs blanche qui poussait tranquillement, mais maintenant se mélangeait avec elles, des fleurs bleues clair, en diamant qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. C'était les mêmes fleurs qu'elle retrouvait chaque matin dans sa chambre,-celles-la même que Gajeel lui apportait.

Elle eut donc la certitude de trouver le dragon ici. Elle sautilla pour faire un rapide tour d'horizon avant de trouver un banc en marbre pour s'assoir. Elle s'y traina non sans douleur et se reposa enfin, en posa sa jambe blessée sur le marbre.

Elle laissa alors son regard se poser sur tout ce qui l'environnait et fut assez subjugué par la vue. Depuis qu'elle était au château, aucun des lieux qu'elle avait visité ne l'avais déçu, aucun excepté la salle du Roi la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Elle resta dans cette position quelque instant, dans le silence le plus totale. Puis elle s'allongea tranquillement, et se laissant bercer par ce qui lui semblait le chant des fleurs.

Elle se sentait bien là, au chaud, comme dans un cocon. Elle poussa un sourire de bien être avant de se frotter les yeux et de les ouvrirent.

Elle ne se trouvait plus dans la salle emplie de fleurs mais dans une chambre… une chambre qui lui était inconnue. Elle reposait dans un immense lit à baldaquin en bois rouge drapé de lourd rideau en velours rouge sombre doublé, dont le bas était ourlé de galon doré. Elle repoussa les draps blancs et propres, ainsi que le dessus de lit en velours rouge, le même que celui des rideaux. Le sol était une moquette douce aux pieds de Levy lorsqu'elle se leva. L'une des premières choses qu'elle remarqua d'ailleurs c'est que la douleur dans son pied, qui la faisait tant souffrir la veille, avait disparu et là où aurait du se trouver une cheville violette et boursoufflé, sa jambe était fine et blanche comme à l'accoutumé, et elle appuya tout son corps sur cette cheville sans ressentir le moindre mal. Elle eut un sourire satisfait avant de repartir à la rencontre de ce nouveau lieu. Le mobilier était tous dans les tons rougeâtres. Elle sût qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'homme, puisqu'aucun ne meuble dédié à une femme ne se trouvait présent, et surtout, était accroché sur une barre à l'un des murs une tenue sombre pour un homme de grande taille.

Lorsque Levy ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle tomba immédiatement sur un petit salon, tout à fait inconnu lui aussi, Il était composé de deux gros fauteuils bruns rembourrés, une table sur laquelle était disposé divers objets dont Levy ignorait pour la plus part l'utilité et contre les murs étaient posé une multitude d'étagères où reposaient des livres écrit dans un langage que Levy ne pouvait lire, ou des armes complexes qui firent froid dans le dos de Levy. Elle se garda bien de s'en approcher, ayant une grande aversion pour la violence et les instruments qui allaient avec. Elle se hâta donc de sortir du petit salon, et arriva dans le couloir. Il ressemblait à ceux qu'elle avait emprunté jusque là et prit la droite. Elle arriva à un grand escalier qui descendait et elle reconnu en bas le grand Hall de l'entrée. Elle se hâta donc de descendre, en pensant que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait été dans cette partie là du château. Puis elle regagna au plus vite ses appartements afin de se laver et de se changer.

Elle avait décidé de porter une robe longue, naturellement volumineuse à partir de la jupe et qui laissait ses épaules nues car les épaulettes retombaient gracieusement sur ses bras, d'une tissue rose pale brodé de soie blanche cassée. Elle y avait accroché une cape qui lui recouvrait les épaules et avait chaussé des chassons de soie à petit talon. Elle releva ses cheveux bleus dans un chignon maladroit, d'où plusieurs mèches ondulées s'échappaient, et l'agrémenta d'une pince orné de perle de nacre. Ainsi paré, elle redescendit vers le grand salon, où Grey, Natsu et Lucy ainsi que Lily, déjeunaient dans une discussion animée.

Elle les salua joyeusement, puis Juvia vint la servir avant de s'installer à son tour entre Grey, qui au avait passé sous la table une main protectrice sur ses genoux, et Lily qui remercia la jeune nymphe pour le déjeuné.

\- Tu nous à fais une jolie peur hier ! commença Lucy en s'adressant à Levy qui stoppa de manger

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand vous êtes partis vers les cascade on ne s'inquiétait pas, tu étais avec le maitre, mais c'est lorsqu'on l'a vu revenir te tenant dans ses bras, avec ton pied dans un état épouvantable au château qu'on a prit peur. Heureusement que Juvia était là, c'est grâce à elle que ton pied est guéri !

Levy se retourna vers Juvia et la remercia chaleureusement. La nymphe lui répondit que ce n'était rien pour qu'un simple tour de main.

\- Comment s'est arrivé ? demanda curieusement Natsu

\- Je ne sais plus trop, Levy parut confuse – il y avait une grotte derrière la cascade, puis un long couloir plongé dans le noir, puis, il y a eu cette porte en pierre qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et après des minutes d'acharnement je crois que c'était à ce moment là que je me suis fais mal, en donnant un coup dedans… Et il y a eu cette salle blanche, pleine de fleurs. Des fleurs en diamant qui chantaient…, elle se tût en repensant au chant des fleurs qui l'avait endormie.

Les autres la regardèrent interdit en essayant de comprendre son récit. Juvia tapota la main de la jeune femme comme pour lui dire « Ca va aller ». Seul Natsu semblait comprendre quelque peu l'histoire puisqu'il hocha la tête au fur et à mesure du récit.

Après le déjeuné copieux que Juvia leur préparait chaque matin, ils allèrent tous dans le jardin, pour profiter une nouvelle fois du paysage harmonieux que celui-ci leur offrait chaque jour.

Et comme à chaque fois, Levy se posait sous l'arbre du roi, son préféré, pour lire en compagnie de Juvia avec qui elle partageait son gout pour les légendes, et Lily, qui lui se plongeait plus volontiers dans des recueils de batailles et de stratégies complexes et assommantes. Quand aux feux follets ils s'adonnaient à leur activité favorite : voler et se poursuivre. Soit les deux hommes se liguaient contre Lucy, soit Grey et Lucy s'alliaient dans le but de mettre Natsu à l'eau, qui était la seule chose que le roux craignait. Alors il se plaçait dans un arbre fruitier, et leur lançait des fruits lorsqu'il se sentait en danger, ou qu'il les voyait trop proche de lui en feulant comme un chat.

Lorsque Juvia se leva pour rejoindre son Grey adoré, celui-ci faussa compagnie à la blonde pour aller se promener plus loin, la nymphe au bras avant de s'arrêter près du ru où Juvia se hâtait de retrouver son élément en faisant corps avec. Lily, bien trop absorbé par ses lectures de guerres ne faisait attention et rien, et Lucy avait rejoint Natsu dans son arbre pour parler. Levy se leva et rentra dans le château.

Elle se hâta de rejoindre la salle du Roi pour faire la lecture au Dragon, comme à son habitude, en se demandant si elle allait le trouver endormie ou pas ? Sans oublier de lui rappeler l'incident d'hier.

Elle bifurqua et tomba nez à nez face aux portes de métal ouvertes, scellé au mur. A la place, il y avait les mêmes portes mais en bois sombre, clouté de bronze, et toujours une petite porte en était dessinée à droite. Elle l'ouvrit.

Au lieu de trouver une salle remplie d'un dragon, elle trouva une salle vide. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, le feu nourrit, et la salle remplie de meubles. Deux longues tables longeaient les murs et les statues entassé dans la salle à manger avait été remise à leur place. Les lustres étaient nettoyé et propre, et les tableaux, qui autrefois avait été couvert de couverture, était affiché. Un tapis, qui faisait toute la longueur de la salle, de velour bleu s'étendait jusqu'au trône où un bien étrange personnage était agenouillé.

Même de loin Levy put constater qu'il était de petite taille. Il était vieux, ridé, et portait un chapeau à double pointes rayé orange et bleu. Elle distinguait une e épaisse moustache blanche, et il portait un grotesque habite de bouffon assortit à son bonnet. Il chassait des grandes chaussures, une blanc, une orange, d'où deux chaussettes bouffantes sortaient et deux grelots teintaient à caque fois qu'il bougeait un peu.

Elle se rapprocha du lutin, curieuse comme tout. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, celui-ci leva un regard mauvais vers elle, avant de rabaisser son regard, quelque peu confus.

\- Que faites-vous là monsieur ? demanda poliment Levy, tenant son live contre elle.

Il en répondit que par un faible grognement dont Levy ne comprit que quelque mot comme « attendre, jugement, Maitre ». Elle ne saisit pas vraiment les mots et proposa ai lutin de s'assoir en attendant car il devait avoir mal aux genoux. Il releva son regard gris vers elle avec un peu de reconnaissance.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le droit le maitre se fâchera s'il me voit assis, il a dit que je devais rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Sa voix était aigue et nasillarde, comme s'il parlait du nez.

\- Oh, il ne vous fera pas de mal si vous vous reposez un peu j'en suis certaine. Il comprendra que vous êtes quelque d'âgé, et qu'une personne comme vous ne peux pas se permettre de telle acrobatie, ce n'est pas raisonnable voyons.

Le lutin parut un peu soulagé mais garda sa position, malgré les propositions de Levy, il avait surement trop peur de désobéir et de se voir puni sévèrement par le Dragon, car les paroles de Natsu lui trottaient toujours en tête.

Levy pensa que c'était un drôle de personnage, et s'assit sur le trône pour ouvrir son livre, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers le petit homme qui comptait les poils du tapi.

Plongé au cœur de son roman Levy fut dérangé par le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvrait, toute proche. Elle releva la tête, et par une porte dissimulée derrière la tenture du mur arriva un homme. Levy resta coite, elle en fit même tomber son livre.

L'homme était grand, jamais elle n'en avait vue plus grand. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient en cascade le long du dos, s'arrêtant à peine à la naissance des fesses. Il portait un haut noir, des épaulettes en acier, et un long manteau, qui touchait le sol, noir clouté sur le coté. Il avait un pantolon tout aussi sombre rentré dans des bottes en cuir clouté également.

Son visage était dur et ses traits fermé. Il avait deux yeux rouges, fendu comme un reptile, et un nez fin. Le plus marquant sur son visage fut les clous d'acier qui l'ornaient. A La place des sourcils, ce fut une ligne de ces clous, six d'entre eux lui encadraient le nez et deux se suivaient en dessous de ses lèvres et sur son menton. Sur chacune de ses oreilles, qu'il avait pointues, étaient accroché cinq anneaux épais.

Il posa son regard sur Levy, et en un instant, son visage si froid fut éclairci par un sourire qui dévoila des canine étrangement pointues. Il s'approcha de Levy qui s'était levé, et se stoppa un peu avant de la rejoindre, pour regarder le Lutin toujours ici. D'un coup de poignet rapide, il renvoya le lutin comme l'esprit de famille, et on entendit un sifflement, signe qu'il était partit de la salle.

Levy s'approcha un peu plus du brun, une main sur le cœur. Elle savait pourtant à quoi il ressemblait, elle l'avait vu en rêve mais à chaque fois, soit il se transformait en un affreux dragon tueur, soit il était mourant et l'appelait. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu vivant, heureux, humain comme il l'était.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux à ce contact pour le savourer. Elle retraça alors tous les détails de son visage, en souriant de plus en plus.

\- Gajeel, murmura t-elle, en étouffant un petite sanglot.

Il posa son front sur le sien.

\- C'est moi.

Puis il l'enlaça, comme il avait toujours eu envie de le faire. D'un seul coup, il connaissait enfin le bonheur, la joie de la tenir dans ses bras, il apprécia et sut qu'il allait vite prendre gout à ce contact avec elle. Elle se blottit d'ailleurs dans ses bras, sanglotant de joie, et appréciant également cette toute nouvelle intimité.

Elle se sentait si bien, en sécurité, le monde pouvait se détruire qu'elle n'aurait pas été affecté tant les bras dans lesquels elle se trouvait était chaleureux, accueillant, sécurisant. Il les assit dans le trône, que désormais ils partageraient, en la gardant sur lui encore quelque instant, la tête contre son cou, respirant avec bonheur le parfum fruité qu'elle dégageait.

Jamais dans toute sa vie, Levy n'avait été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant là. Elle releva la tête pour observer de nouveau ce visage nouveau pour elle mais si familier. Elle souriait comme jamais, et lui aussi. Puis il saisit dans une seule de ses grandes mains sans aucune difficulté celles de Levy, qui étaient bien plus petite il fallait l'avouer, et saisit délicatement le visage de le jeune femme qui frotta sa joue contre la paume du Dragon. Il approcha son visage du sien, et délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fur doux, une légère caresse avant qu'il n'aille plus loin et poser plus franchement sa bouche.

Rectification faite pour Levy, c'est maintenant qu'elle était le plus heureuse.

Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle craignait que les oreilles aiguisé du dragon ne l'entendent, crainte qui fut vite résolu en sentant un sourire se dessiner contre ses lèvres, mais il posa un des petites mains sur sa propre poitrine et elle sentit que son cœur battait également très vite. Elle plaça ses bras autours de son cou, et il enlaça sa taille amoureusement.

Ce fut Levy qui rompit en premier le baiser pour se redresser, une pensée, la seule qu'elle eu cohérente durant ces dix dernières secondes.

Les mains sur les hanches elle adressa un regard courroucé, mais pas trop, au brun qui haussa les sourcils.

\- Dis-moi, hier, me demander de te suivre quelque part alors que je ne t'ai pas vu, ce n'était pas gentil de ta part ! Je me suis fais mal et peur !

Il se mit à rire, secouant un peu Levy qui se trouvait contre son ventre et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune fille.

\- Désolé, je voulais simplement te montrer le Jardin d'où je t'apporte les fleurs. J'avais oublié que la porte ne s'ouvrait qu'à moi… Ton pied va mieux ?

En disant ses mots il se pencha pour saisir doucement la cheville de Levy dans la paume de sa main. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le cou du brun.

\- Oui je vais mieux grâce à Juvia, ce la n'aurait pas été plus simple pour nous deux si tu étais venu avec moi, et que tu m'y avais conduite non ?

Gajeel caressait le dos de Levy en continuant la recouvrir de baiser sur le visage.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise

Levy gloussa lorsqu'il glissa son visage contre la peau de son cou et qu'il la chatouilla en l'embrassant. Elle cala sa tête sur l'une de large épaule du Dragon et ferma les yeux.

\- On va faire quoi maintenant ? souffla Levy en serrant contre la main gauche de Gajeel. Celui-ci déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de soupirer.

\- Plein de chose mon amour, plein de chose.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 18.

*Va se cacher derrière un Bunker et prend un microphone* Je vous demande de rester calme !

J'ai une petite journée de retard, mais mais, avouons le que depuis des semaines je commence à reprendre un rythme normal, n'est-ce pas… et je peux vous dire que je me suis dépêché de l'écrire ce chapitre (si bien que je me suis couchée à 04h00 cette nuit et il n'était pas fini) il est beaucoup plus long que les autres, mais j'avais tellement de trucs à mettre que je me suis retenue pour ne pas écrire une constitution.

Alors, pour l'annonce du blog : sachez que celui-ci est en construction et qu'il sera normalement utilisable la semaine prochaine (c'est un Skyrock, pas la peine dans faire des caisses non plus !)

Et aussi autre petite annonce : Selon le déroulement de l'histoire, elle devrait prendre fin au chapitre 20, mais j'avoue être triste de la finir, donc je réfléchi à faire un Livre III, et si vous avez quelque idées pour m'inspirer : faites mois signes !

Maintenant places aux réponses :

YukiTheNeko : 1 plus les milliards de fois sur les autres chapitres x'D mais voilà vous n'avez plus à vous en faire désormais, la bête est là !

Taqasim : (même si bon j'ai plus trop besoin d'y répondre x))

Pour Lucy, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle sait très bien se défendre seule… Moi aussi _ et ne plus jamais les quitter d'ailleurs.

Lulu-Folle : Oui j'ai supprimé un des « chapitre » qui était l'annonce du retard et donc l'a remplacé automatiquement… chose que j'ignorais, donc je m'excuse

Oui j suis en 1996, j'ai donc 20 ans et j'ai vaincu les méchant crobmi !

(Je suppose que c'est à cause de ma fausse manipulation sur le site que vous étiez si peu nombreux cette fois-ci)

Bref si vous avez une question un avis, j'y répondrais la prochaine fois dans le chapitre 19 !

Mya.


	23. C H A P I T R E 1 9

Chapitre 19

Levy grogna en frottant son visage contre les draps. Quelque chose au dessus d'elle lui chatouillait les joues. Quand ce ne fut plus son visage, se fut ses épaules, et elle frissonna en attrapant le drap pour le remonter vaguement. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible d'une voix pâteuse avant de s'enrouler complètement dans le tissu. Elle entendit un rire, un rire grave, profond mais apaisant. Puis la chose qui la chatouillait s'approcha d'elle et la retint entre deux bras puissants. Instinctivement Levy nicha sa tête dans le cou contre lequel elle fût collée.

\- Réveille-toi belle endormie, c'est le matin, une voix grave lui chatouilla l'oreille et une main chaude lui caressait à travers sa robe de nuit le bas de son dos.

Levy soupira de bien-être et plaça ses bras autours du cou de celui qui la réveillait. Celui-ci lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Il est quelle heure, demanda t-elle avec une petite voix en se frottant les yeux mollement tout en se calant contre le torse du dragon qui la couvait du regard, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres.

\- L'heure de se lever, tu ne peux pas passer la journée au lit !

Malgré les caresses de Gajeel, Levy referma les yeux et articula les mots qui semblaient être « encore un peu » mais le brun, toujours souriant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et souleva tout le poids de la demoiselle, qui n'était pas bien lourde, avec les draps. Se sentant soulever du lit Levy émit un cri aigu en s'agrippant à ce qu'elle avait sous la main à savoir un bout de draps et l'épaulière du Dragon. Puis avec une délicatesse non dissimulé, il tendit les bras au dessus du lit et lâcha son paquet qui rebondi sur ses fesses.

Lorsque Levy avait enfin réussi à se dépêtrer du méli-mélo que les draps avaient formé sur elle, elle se leva et fusilla du regard le Dragon qui était avachis sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre de Levy. Il mâchonnait entre ses molaires une longue vis et suivait d'un regard plein de défis le jeune fille qui coiffait sa chevelure bleue et très emmêlé.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? lui avait-elle demandé en passant un coup de brosse étudié pour se débarrasser d'un gros nœud.

Gajeel leva le nez et fixa le plafond.

\- Si mais je voulais te réveiller… Maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion… Enfin je veux dire physiquement quoi – rajouta t-il en interceptant le regard septique de Levy à travers le miroir.

Elle haussa les épaules et termina d'attacher ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute. Puis elle se leva son petit siège et se mit face à Gajeel, point sur les hanches.

\- Allez oust, je vais m'habiller, alors vas t-en

Puis elle tourna les talons vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste presque brusque.

Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur la tenue qu'elle porterait aujourd'hui, elle sentit un souffle chaud derrière son oreille droite et deux mains qui démêlaient le haut de sa robe, puis une bouche se posa sur la chair tendre de son cou.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider à enlever cette robe…

Il avait eu une voix suave qui donna des frissons d'anticipation à Levy qui luttait contre le sourire qui voulait s'installer sur ses lèvres. Elle le poussa un peu du dos pour l'éloigner d'elle, mais une de ses mains avait entouré la taille de la jeune fille et la garda bien serré contre son torse. Il continuait à semer des baisers dans la nuque de Levy.

\- Non merci, j'ai toujours réussi à m'habiller seule, je te rejoins dans la salle à manger.

Il garda sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Levy quelque minutes encore avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Levy et de partir de la chambre.

Elle se hâta donc d'enfiler une longue robe grise en velours et de sortir de sa chambre pour le rejoindre. Depuis qu'il avait recouvert une apparence plus humaine (en dépit des oreilles pointues, des yeux fendus, de la langue à deux pointes et des crochets de serpent en guise de canines) Levy avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son absence, non pas qu'elle devait impérativement se trouver dans ses bras, mais elle voulait profiter de la présence de l'autre au maximum, se trouver simplement dans la même pièce que lui, lui suffisait.

Elle descendit donc dans la salle à manger et s'assit en bout de table, à droite de Gajeel qui discutait calmement avec Lily. Vers les cuisines elle entendait Juvia parler avec Grey et selon ce qu'elle avait deviné Lucy et Natsu étaient partis tôt ce matin faire un rapide tour du monde pour donner un aperçu à Gajeel et des quartes milles dernières années loupées. Levy savait plus ou moins ce qu'il s'y passait, quoiqu'au vue des derniers mois ici, il y aurait put avoir une guerre mondiale qu'elle n'aurait pas été au courant, et elle savait plus ou moins comment allait réagir Gajeel lorsqu'il apprendrait comment se portait « son royaume ». Après une longue discussion avec Levy, il avait quasiment renoncé à redevenir le Roi Dragon qu'il avait été, d'une part parce que cela faisait bien trop longtemps et que les hommes ne croyaient plus aux dragons, qu'il ne serait qu'une blague pour les gouvernements mondiaux, même si elle savait pertinemment que s'il le voulait il pouvait réduire à néant tous ces gouvernements, et aussi qu'elle préférait rester ici caché mais heureuse avec lui. Elle avait peur que le pouvoir ne lui remonte à la tête et que malgré sa présence, elle ne parviendrait pas à la garder. Lorsqu'elle lui avait fait par de ses pensées, il avait frotté son nez contre le sien en souriant qu'il renonçait à son trône pour vivre avec elle et que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Levy l'avait alors embrassé et ils avaient passé l'après midi (pluvieuse) dans la bibliothèque enlacés à lire sur un des gros fauteuils de la salle.

Lorsque le déjeuner faut prit Gajeel offrit son bras à Levy et ils marchèrent le long du Jardin pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- -Gajeel… Tu sais que j'ai ma famille qui habite dans l'un des villages du cirque… et ça fait des mois que je ne les ai pas vus…

\- -Quand Natsu rentrera il ira les chercher si c'est ce que tu souhaite.

Levy lui sauta au coup pour le remercier. Le dragon, qui voulais profiter de chaque moment de tendresse qu'elle lui offrait comme si un jour elle finirait par se lasser de lui, enferma la jeune fille dans ses bras en remplissant son nez de l'odeur fleuri du cou blanc. Ils continuèrent leur ballade quelque instant, jusqu'à ce que Gajeel reprenne sa firme originelle pour aller voler pour se dégourdir les ailes.

Levy, après avoir suivit le lézard volant des yeux, décida de rentrer dans le château, et parler avec Lucy qui devait se trouver dans l'un des salons de l'aile ouest.

Comme elle l'espérait, elle trouva la blonde allongé sur un des sofas rouge et à ses pieds Natsu lisait un livre d'énigmes, trop vieux pour que Levy comprenne quoique ce soit aux indices que le roux donnait. Elle se joignit à eux et tenta néanmoins de comprendre les mots des énigmes.

\- Je ne sais pas Natsu, un ver de lente Gréole ?

\- Non, le ver de lente Gréole ça se trouve dans un Mangolier et on n'utilise pas sa chair pour faire une potion de plaisir ! … alors ?

Lucy gonfla les joues et ferma les yeux. Levy en regardant le visage fermé de la blonde avait déduit qu'elle se forçait à réfléchir fortement pour trouver la réponse. Elle resta les bras croisé sur sa poitrine alors durant plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se tourner vers Natsu.

\- La fleur de glace de Tyara

Natsu grogna et tourna la page

\- Ouais c'est ça… Alors… Levy tu veux jouer avec nous ?

\- Non merci Natsu, je ne pense pas trouver une réponse à tes énigmes.

Lucy s'était relevé et épousseta sa robe blanche avant de s'étrier, le roux refermant en claquant le livre comprenant que la blonde ne jouerait plus avec lui pour le moment.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Le Maitre- demanda Lucy à Levy

\- Non il est partit voler un peu.

Lucy leva le menton avec un grand sourire.

\- Et comment se passe la vie avec lui ? Lucy avait en grand sourire en posant la question et surtout en voyant les joues de Levy rosir.

\- Bien, tout se passe bien, il est gentil et attentionné. Natsu – elle se retourna vers le feu follet perché sur une des échelles pour replacer le livres- Gajeel te demandera d'aller chercher ma familles dans peu de temps.

Il porta sa main à son front en prononçant un « Oui M'dame » avant de se retrouver en bas de l'échelle après une chute surprise. Lucy se moqua ouvertement de son comparse avant de s'enfuir dans un hurlement mêlant le rire, un Natsu vexé à ses trousses, n'appréciant pas que la blonde se soit moquée de lui. Levy se trouva une fois de plus seul dans le salon rouge et se porta à la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur, et s'accouda mollement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête couché dans le creux de ses bras et soupira d'extase.

Jamais au grand jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi heureuse quand ce moment même.

Il s'était passé plusieurs jours depuis, et Natsu était descendu de la montagne pour chercher la famille de Levy. La joie de la jeune femme fut si intense lorsqu'elle put serrer dans ses bras sa petite sœur Fleur et des ses parents. Ils furent tous impressionnés par le château, ses habitants et surtout le maitre des lieux, et bien évidemment, ils avaient comme obligation de garder le secret même sous la torture.

Les parents avaient eut beaucoup de mal à imaginer Gajeel en dragon, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, comme tout les jours, aille se dégourdir les ailes dans le jardin. Les craintes qu'ils avaient eut pour leur filles se calmèrent également en se rendant compte à quel point elle semblait être le plus précieux de joyaux de trésor d'un dragon aux yeux de Gajeel.

Celui-ci qui avait été un peu mal à l'aise, surtout lorsque Fleur lui sauta dans les bras en lui demanda de voler avec lui, se familiarisa rapidement avec les humains, et se découvrit plus agréable avec les humains qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Comme promis il avait volé avec Fleur sur son dos, beaucoup plus courageuse que sa sœur de ce point de vue là, et ils avaient tous passé du très bon temps ensemble. Malheureusement les bonnes choses avaient toujours une fin, et la famille de Levy dut quitter la montagne pour retourner au village, dans la promesse de revenir aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient et aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient leur avait certifié Gajeel, une main sur l'épaule de Levy.

Après leur départ, Levy se sentit un peu vide et triste mais Gajeel lui rappela alors qu'elle était toute aussi libre de sortir aller les voir.

Il était maintenant tard dans la nuit, lorsque Levy était couchée dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Gajeel dans ses appartements à lui, et qu'elle lisait très concentrée. Si concentrée qu'elle ne sentit pas le grand corps arriver sur le lit, ni s'approcher d'elle. Elle le sentit uniquement lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, la faisant sursauter et lui faire glisser le livre des mains. La bouche toujours contre la peau fraiche de la jeune femme, le dragon se mit à rire, se moquant d'elle, mais ne cessant pas pour autant ses baisers. Chatouillé par ça Levy tenta de repousser le grand brun, mais face au bloc qu'il était, la faible force de ses petits bras ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

\- Gajeel, tu m'as fais perdre ma page, je ne l'ai pas regardé !

\- Oh, tu m'en vois navrée Princesse.

Il poussa d'un mouvement de bras le bouquin, qui vint s'échouer en dehors du lit, et ce malgré un cri de protestation de Levy, puis il allongea, non sans brusquerie, la jeune fille sur les oreillers avant de repartir à l'assaut de son cou. Levy protesta quelque minute pour la forme, avant de se laisser faire complètement à son dragon, plus chaud que le feu qu'il crachait. De toutes les manières, lorsqu'il était comme ça, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que d'en profiter, et Levy, malgré son aspect pur et naïf, avait tout compris à la chose.

Ils passèrent donc une nuit délicieuse, qui se soldat par quelque marques, morsures et griffures que les deux amoureux cacheraient tant bien que mal sans jamais vraiment y parvenir – ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les autres habitants du château – .

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Levy ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait allongé sur le corps massif du dragon, qui dormait à point fermé. Elle s'étira et bailla avant d'embrasser le torse de l'homme en dessous d'elle.

Puis elle se releva, partant à la recherche de sa robe de nuit, grimaçant à chaque pas, le corps endolori de courbature. Elle trouva rapidement le vêtement en question et s'en vêtit avant d'aller dans la salle d'eau, laissant un dernier regard pour le brun dans le lit.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, propre, elle découvrit un Gajeel bel et bien éveillé, nu comme un vers face à la fenêtre les mains sur les hanches en contemplant dehors.

\- Tu pourrais quand même avoir la décence de t'habiller !

\- Et te gâcher un si beau spectacle ! – il s'était tourné de trois-quarts avec un sourire moquer dévoilant ses longues canines

Levy leva les yeux en ciel en lui envoyant sa serviette au visage. Puis elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et attrapa une tenue, une robe verte longue et la passa sans se soucier le moins du monde du dragon qui la dévorait des yeux. Elle s'approcha ensuite du brun et l'embrassa.

\- Va prendre ta douche votre majesté.

Puis elle fit volte face et s'en alla de leur chambre avant qu'il puisse dire un mot.

Oui, elle était heureuse.

* * *

 **(Non j'ai pas mis 3 semaines à écrire ... . c'est pas vrai...)**

Bon j'avoue j'ai eu une flemme de la mort et la semaine dernière j'ai eu mes rendus trimestriels du coup j'ai fais nuits blanches sur nuit blanche mais je suis maintenant en vacances!

J'ai donc deux annonces à faire: La premiere: Le Roi Dragon est presque fini (il reste 1 chapitres) mais il y aura toujours les bonus qui seront posté de façon chaotique (mais ça vous avez l'habitude maintenant ''autoclash") mais sachez que je commence à bosser sur un autre projet qui sera soit celui là, soit un ancien que j'avais ecris pour mon blog mais qui n'avait jamais abouti.

La deuxième annonce, et en parlant de blog: Il est prêt! (et d'une pierre deux coups j'ai repris le nom de mon ancien blog Gajevy) donc c'est sur Skyrock et c'est LevyaimeGajeel . skyrock .com (je ne peux pas donner le lien sinon me l'efface automatiquement) mais vous allé trouver rapidement. Bref je vous attends dessus les chats!

réponses au reviews:

 **Doddy** : C'est pas grave moi aussi je le suis, contente que cela te plaise et merci :D

 **Lulu-Folle** : ah ah, je ne pense pas que la vie de famille suiffise à faire un trosième livre de dix chapitres, mais pourquoi pas faire les bonus dans le livre III

 **YukitheNeko** : C'est carrément un boulet tu veux dire. Merci en espérant que celui-ci t'ait plu!

 **Taquasim** : PROUT Ils ne sont pas doué tout les deux donc bon. pour la localisation du jardin il se trouve au centre de la montagne et il y a plusieurs passage pour y accéder, celui de la cascade étant le chemin naturel.

 **Neliia:** C'est cette idée que je trouvais la meilleure en effet! Merci, contente que le chapitre t'ait plus

 **Lijovanchan** (j'arrive à écrire ton pseudo sans le regarder quinze fois maintenant!: je suis si joie!) Mah ça vallait le coup de vous faire poiroter mille ans, tu as exactement eu la réaction que je voulais que vous ayez vous mes petits lecteurs d'amour!

 **Fairy-tail fan** : Ca va aller lààààà. :)

Si vous avez une question, un avis, j'y réponds la semaine (prochaine sur) dans le Chapitre 20

Bisous

Mya


	24. C H A P I T R E 2 0

Chapitre 20.

Voilà deux heures que Levy somnolait au coin du feu. Elle avait un bras en dehors du fauteuil qui pendouillait en tenant un livre. Face d'elle, Gajeel et Levy était penché sur une carte magique du monde qui leur servait d'écran pour savoir tout ce qui se passait, car même s'il avait renoncé à sa souveraineté, il gardait un œil attentif sur les événements du monde, et Lily également puisqu'il était en quelque sorte le premier ministre. De temps à autres il jetait un regard sur sa compagne et se ravissait de la voir dans ce demi-état de sommeil en la trouvant tout à fait mignonne. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de parler sur le sort du monde, Gajeel raccrocha la carte sur l'un des murs de la salle du Roi et avança vers Levy. Il ramassa tout d'abord le livre qui était tombé de sa main et le referma, non sans avoir marqué la page parce qu'il savait que Levy avait horreur de ne plus se souvenir de la page sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée, et le posa sur la table tout près des sièges. Puis il souleva la jeune fille délicatement et décida de la porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

L'hiver était tombé il y a plusieurs moi de cela, emportant avec lui le froid et la neige. Même si le château se trouvait sous la montagne, le froid s'insinuait quand même et la neige aussi, alors les pièces était chauffé magiquement et en grande partit par le feu des feux-follet et du dragon lui-même.

Si Gajeel, de part sa nature, n'était pas vraiment sensible au froid, Levy en revanche l'était beaucoup plus. Notamment parce que son petit corps ne pouvait pas le tenir très longtemps, mais surtout que depuis ces derniers temps, son métabolisme entier se fatiguait plus vite. Et pour cause, elle était enceinte.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle par Juvia, l'automne commençait à pointer son nez vers la fin du mois d'aout. Puis elle avait apprit la nouvelle à son compagnon qui fut fou de joie en la faisant voler dans ses bras. Depuis, il avait été doublement plus aux petits soins avec la jeune femme.

Bien sur elle avait peur au début de sa nouvelle condition en se demandant ce qu'une humaine et un dragon pouvais bien donner comme enfant, et elle s'était imaginé accouché d'un petite dragonneau de la taille d'un chien, elle avait frémit d'horreur en y pensant. Juvia, au fil des mois l'avait rassuré en lui certifiant, grâce à ses pouvoirs, parce que tout le monde le sais bien que les pouvoirs aquatiques étaient liés à la maternité, que le bébé avait bien une apparence humaine, mais en revanche lui demanderait plus de ressources qu'un fœtus normal. Après tout elle portait l'enfant d'un dragon en elle.

Elle était enceinte de 4 mois, mais le moindre geste lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et elle se trouvait rapidement fatiguée, ce n'était pas anodin de la voir s'endormir au début d'un livre.

Au château tout le monde se réjouissait de l'arrivée du bébé et les parents de Levy venait de plus en plus souvent lui rendre visite, toujours un peu inquiets pour leur fille, surtout avec la grossesse.

Mais, en plus du bébé qu'elle portait, il y avait d'autres changements qui s'opéraient pour Levy. En effet, elle était la gardienne des pouvoirs des quatre Dragon Créateurs, et il y a des milliers d'années, le créateur de Gajeel les lui avait volés pour l'insuffler à son dragon, hors puisque Gajeel avait « insufflé » la vie dans Levy, celle-ci partageait les pouvoirs de Gajeel et donc commençait à récupérer les siens. Mais s'ils n'étaient que très faible pour l'instant, Gajeel lui avait dit qu'il aiderait à la maitriser. La première fois qu'ils lui sont parvenus, Levy avait crut qu'elle devenait folle. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain, lorsque le jet qui remplissait la baignoire avait soudain perdu sa trajectoire et avait suivit le regard de Levy dans toute la pièce alors que celle-ci divaguait dans ses pensées, perdue avec l'euphorie de la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Elle s'était mise alors hurler, lâchant alors le jet d'eau qui se répandit donc par terre. Alerté par le cri, Gajeel était rentré en trombes dans la salle de bain pour trouver un Levy totalement affolée face à une flaque d'eau. Lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire, il était partit dans un grand rire en lui disant que le jet, c'était elle qui l'avait fait sortir de son chemin normal.

Il y avait encore des petits accidents qui la surprenaient mais elle se rassurait aussi tôt. En revanche, là où Gajeel s'était dit pour la première fois qu'il devait lui apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs, c'est lorsqu'elle avait, par inadvertance, fait pousser un buisson en plein milieu du lit en pleine nuit. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Gajeel lorsque le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par les branches qui étaient sous son nez. Là il s'était dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Levy quand à elle avait ri cette fois.

Lorsqu'il la déposa sur leur lit, Levy ouvrit à moitiés les yeux en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « il est quelle heure » mais Gajeel lui intima l'ordre de dormir et déposa un baiser protecteur sur son front. Elle se laissa donc se rendormir avec joie, se sachant inconsciemment sous le regard de Gajeel qui s'était allongé à ses coté et caressé le ventre rebondi de sa compagne.

Il était toujours ému lorsqu'il le faisait car il sentait le cœur de bébé battra, faiblement certes, et il sentait le plus infime de ses mouvements également. Il sentait aussi que lorsqu'il posait sa main, le bébé se rapprochait toujours un peu de lui.

Il resta donc là, caressant doucement le ventre été observant Levy dormir paisiblement. Il dégagea les mèches du visage de la jeune fille qui tombaient et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

Cela faisait six mois que Levy était enceinte, on était en Février, et le froid commençait à remonter un peu, à la plus grande joie de la jeune femme, qui passait sa vie enroulé dans une épaisse couverture doublé et une bouillotte sur elle. Elle se trouvait dans la Bibliothèque avec Gajeel. Elle l'avait rainé dedans, se souvenant du gros livre en écailles de dragons qu'elle avait vu la première fois qu'elle était rentrée dans cette pièce. Elle avait donc supplié Gajeel de le lui lire. Lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé, il avait fait une drole de tête

\- T'es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas un autre livre ?

\- Non, c'est celui-là que je veux lire –elle gonfla ses joues, sachant que ce geste faisait fondre le dragon à chaque fois-

Il continuait de paraitre embêté.

\- C'est vraiment pas intéressant tu sais…

\- Pour être en une autre langue que toi seul sait lire, être bouclé, scellé et si gros, si il est intéressant ! Lis-le moi allez !

Gajeel se trouvait donc devant cet immense volume, qui, lorsqu'il était dragon n'était qu'un petit bout d'écaille pour lui, mais dans sa forme humaine, il lui arrivait à la poitrine. Il posa une main dessus et le tira en arrière, puis il posa sa main sur la première de couverture. Il eut un halo noir et gris qui entoure sa main et le livre puis, lourdement sur le sol, les deux écailles qui scellaient le livre tombèrent dans un bruit sourd. Levy trépigna depuis son fauteuil en posant ses mains sur son gros ventre. Gajeel traina donc le volume vers les sièges et le fit basculer à terre.

\- Gajeel, qu'est ce que qu'il y a dedans, avant de commencer ?

Gajeel grogna.

\- Des mémoires de ma vieille cervelle dragon… les premiers instants de ma vie, plein de choses pas vraiment passionnantes en vrai.

À la vue du sourire de Levy, elle ne trouvait pas ça ennuyeux, bien au contraire. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il ouvrit alors le livre.

Déception pour Levy : les pages étaient blanches, totalement. Elle poussa un soupir agacée devant le tableau avant de se faire interpellé par quelque chose. Sur les pages vierges commençaient à apparaitre des formes grises et noires qui grossirent et se fixèrent. Les pages étaient maintenant remplient de runes dragoniques qui étaient inscrites dans tous les sens, si bine que Levy qui n'avait aucune chance de comprendre déjà quoique ce soit au langage, comprenait encore moins le sens de lecture. Gajeel quand à lui, adossa la livre sur la table basse pour que Levy puisse voir les pages aisément sans se fatiguer puis il s'adossa lui-même au fauteuil de sa belle avant de commencer à lire dans sa tête.

\- Alors la première page parle de ta naissance ?

Il resta silencieux et grave.

\- Non…

\- Ah – elle frotta les épaules de son compagnon pour lui inciter à parler.

\- J'ai écris comment j'ai pris le contrôle de mon propre corps et comment j'ai tué mon créateur…

Levy se retint de faire un commentaire. À l'entente de la voix qu'il avait eue, elle avait deviné qu'il ne serait pas vraiment heureux de lui lire les passages de la page.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me lire les passages les moins sombres.

Il se releva et referma le livre et le scella avec les deux grosses écailles.

\- Dans ce livre, il n'y en a aucun, je raconte juste tout ce que j'ai accompli de plus macabre dans ma vie pour toujours garder une trace de ce que je pouvais faire. Je sais que je ne suis plus comme ça, ces années de solitudes et ton arrivée m'ont bien fait changer et j'aurais plus honte qu'autre chose que de te lire comment je prenais plaisir à massacrer les autres… Le livre que je t'avais confisqué n'ai rien comparé à celui là… - Alors qu'il rangeait le livre à sa place, il sentit deux bras entourer son torse et un ventre contre son dos, il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Levy – Je ne souhaite pas tellement que tu lises ses lignes, parce que ce qui a été écrit est surement pire que ce que tu imagine …

\- Ce n'est pas grave Gajeel – elle se mit face à lui – Je ne veux plus savoir ce qu'il y a de marqué dedans, parce que ça ne te fais pas plaisir de le relire, mais je peux te proposer une nouvelle chose. Tu n'as qu'à refaire un livre comme celui-ci et y inscrire les beaux moments que tu vis, les choses bien que tu fais, y inscrire les sentiments de bonheur et de bien être que tu vis en ce moment.

Gajeel posa ses lèvres sur celle de Levy en lui soufflant qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée, il rajouta même entre deux baisers, que la première page sera consacré à leur premier baiser. Levy eut un sourire et se cala contre le torse du brun en lui disant qu'il avait bien raison de faire ça.

Le mois de Mai débutait à peine, avec lui les bourgeons et les fleurs recommençaient à fleurir avec grâce et beauté. Malgré un soleil chaud et haut dans le ciel, Levy dormait encore à poings fermé. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus épuisé, alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus du lit depuis des semaines, mais le moindre battement de paupière lui demandait une énergie folle alors elle dormait et mangeait, de temps à autres Lucy venait lui lire quelque chose, n'étant plus capable de tenir un livre, mais la blonde finissait par sortir rapidement de la pièce puisque Levy s'était endormie rapidement.

La grossesse de Levy arrivait à son terme, et le bébé, selon Juvia, était un garçon en pleine forme qui avait surement hérité de son père plus que de sa mère, et qui se portait comme un charme dans le ventre de Levy. Elle était complètement épuisée, car porter l'enfant d'un dragon n'était pas chose aisée de prime à bord, mais elle était heureuse, et Gajeel lui avait expliqué que même si le bébé lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie, de son coté il lui en donnait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse le porter, qu'il y avait un échange entre la mère et l'enfant. Et Levy le sentait bien car même si elle était totalement épuisée, elle se sentait bien et était dans une confiance la plus totale maintenant.

Puisqu'elle était alité toute la journée, Gajeel passait la voir aussi souvent que nécessaire et passait des heures avec elle. La plus part du temps il la regardait dormir, ou il l'aidé à se lever pour aller en salle d'eau pour qu'elle se lave, demande de Levy qui ne supportait pas un jour sans douche. Puis il restait souvent près du ventre et aimait sentir son fils bouger et sentir son cœur battre, il posait sa tête sur le ventre et fermait les yeux et se disait qu'un monstre comme lui était aussi capable de faire de belles choses, plus belles encore que les fleurs, mais donner la vie, en tout qu'à l'insuffler, lui qui jusque là n'avait su que la retirer.

Ce matin de Mai là, Levy dormait donc profondément. A coté d'elle Juvia et Lucy parlaient, Juvia avait apporté de quoi manger pour Levy et Lucy était venue voir l'état de son amie. La bleuté ne tarda pas a se réveiller et ouvrir un œil pour regarder les deux jeunes femmes. Elle les salua timidement. Juvia passa une main quotidienne sur le ventre pour s'assurer de l'état de santé du bébé.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, il s'est positionné de lui-même.

Levy eu un sourire satisfait mais épuisé, et se redressa pour s'assoir dans le lit et prit l'assiette que la nymphe lui tendait.

\- T'es parents arriveront demain – avertit Lucy qui ajouta des coussins derrière le dos de la future maman.

Levy la remercia gentiment et mangea avec appétit son repas. C'était surement la seule activité qui ne lui demandait pas de gros efforts. Tendis qu'elle mangeait, Lucy lui raconta ce qu'il se passait au château, les âneries de Natsu et de Grey, les dernières pièces du château qui devenaient habitables.

Elles restèrent des minutes à parle, Levy luttant contre la fatigue qui s'installait en elle, car elle s'en voulait de toujours s'endormir pendant que ses amies parlaient.

On toqua à la porte et Gajeel passa la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent leur maitre poliment, qui leur rendit et s'installa près de Levy, heureuse de le voir, elle lui réclama un baiser qu'il s'empressa de lui donner sous le regard attendri de Juvia et Lucy.

\- Comme je disais à Levy tout à l'heure, le bébé ne tardera pas à naitre, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, voir même d'heures.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun, qui n'avait qu'une hâte, tenir son fils dans ses bras. Levy sembla assez contente également, en se disant qu'elle pourrait enfin reprendre possession de son propre corps.

Lovée contre le Dragon, Levy somnolait malgré elle dans un semblant de torpeur béat. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, mais parvenait encore à entendre les voix autours d'elle, même si son corps l'empêchait de réagir aux voix. Elle se sentait juste bien

Puis une douleur lancinante lui traversa le bas du corps la réveillant complètement. Tous cessèrent alors de parler pour regarder la jeune fille se redresser subitement.

La couche était trempée, et Gajeel n'eut pas le temps de savoir de quoi il était question qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte de la chambre par une Juvia qui avait remonté ses manches et donnait les indications à Lucy, qui paniquait à moitié. La seule chose que Gajeel comprit dans ce remue-ménage était « C'est une affaire de femme maintenant ».

Il s'était alors assis sur l'un des bancs en velours qui longeaient les murs des couloirs, et attendait les mains jointes, et les épaules basses que le temps passe.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir ouvrir la porte et de tenir la main de Levy, surtout lorsqu'il l'entendait hurler. Il était aussi impatient.

Il fut rejoint par Lily, Grey et Natsu, et tendis que les trois restaient assis, à parler aussi bas qu'ils ne le pouvaient, Gajeel s'était levé et faisait les cent pas, se tournant vers la porte lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de bruit, s'attendant à voir Juvia lui annoncer que le bébé était né.

Natsu s'éclipsa au bout d'une heure, envoyé par Lily pour aller cherche les parents de Levy plus tôt que prévu.

Le temps passa, la nuit était tombée depuis quelque heure, Grey dormait la tête reposé contre le mur et la bouche ouverte en bavant. Lily avait fait quarante fois, et il avait compté, l'inspection de la collection d'art du couloir quand à Gajeel, il ne devait plus avoir cligné des yeux depuis longtemps et avait retrouvé sa place où il fixait le tapis depuis beaucoup trop de temps. La seule chose qui montrait qu'il était vivant, s'était le mouvement de sa jambe qu'il répétait inlassablement. Il se rongeait aussi la lèvre inférieure.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin faisant sursauter les hommes. Lucy, echevelé, suant et souriante annonça la nouvelle

\- C'est bien un petit garçon, quarante-huit centimètres et trois kilos cinq.

Gajeel se leva machinalement et marcha dans la chambre. Juvia se levait les mains, avec un air satisfait au visage et félicita Gajeel. Il la remercia d'un coup de tête, un peu perdu et s'approcha du lit où Levy tenait dans ses mains un tout petit être. Il ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et s'installa à coté de Levy.

Le bébé ressemblait à Gajeel, il avait les mêmes traits reptiliens mais avec la douceur de ceux de Levy. Il dormait contre la poitrine de Levy.

\- Tu ne le vois pas mais il a les mêmes yeux que toi. Lui avait glissé Levy en posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il entourait sa famille dans ses bras et embrassait le front de la jeune femme.

Après avoir félicité les deux jeunes parents, le reste des habitants du château les laissèrent en paix, profiter un peu de leur bébé.

\- Mais maman, La gardienne, elle va partir avant le Dragon ? Il va être triste à nouveau.

Le petit garçon qui se trouvait sur les genoux de sa mère regarda sa mère avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Celle-ci caressa la tête de son fils et y déposa un baiser avant de refermer le livre de contes. Elle se leva et le rangea dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre d'enfant avant de brancher la veilleuse en forme de bateaux de pirate.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Rogue, le dragon retrouvera toujours la gardienne.

Puis elle embrassa une dernière fois la tête de son fils et ferma la porte à moitié avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Son mari, qui était déjà là, terminait de travailler sur son ordinateur, il leva la tête vers son épouse.

\- Encore le conte du Dragon et de la Gardienne ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour enlacer la femme blonde. Celle-ci se laissa faire en posant la tête contre le large torse de son mari.

\- Oui, il s'inquiétait sur le fait que la gardienne était mortelle alors que le Dragon non, il voulait savoir si le dragon allait perdre encore une fois la gardienne.

L'immense brun eut un sourire dévoilant des canines anormalement plus longues que la moyenne et un reflet carmin passa dans ses yeux avant de se pencher vers les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Si seulement il savait.

 _Fin Du Livre II_

* * *

J **e me sens tellement vide dedans moi là… Et voilà j'ai terminé l'histoire (enfin la principale en tout cas) et j'avoue me sentir soulager, mais aussi triste parce que c'est la première fois que je termine une fiction complète de Gajeel et Levy et que je suis plutôt impressionné par ce que j'ai réussi à faire avec celle-ci.**

 **Alors pour la fin, j'ai été assez influencé par Neliia qui a posé une question ma foi, plutôt perspicace sur la longévité de Levy… Donc j'ai fait un mélange de ma fin originelle et de cette question pour donner quelque chose d'assez bancale (mais volontaire) où vous imaginerez votre propre conclusion à vous-même, parce que si vous êtes comme moi, parfois quelque fins ne nous conviennent pas alors je laisse l'imagination de chacun faire son boulot là-dessus.**

 **Faites- moi part de vos théorie sur la fin sa me fera plaisir pour le coup.**

 **Voilà donc je mets la fiction en ''terminé'' même si je rajouterais les bonus et les histoires parallèles, pour mon et votre plus grand plaisir.**

 **Petit message pour Taqassim : J'ai pas encore répondu à ta question sur le blog parce que j'avais écris déjà les trois-quarts du chapitre quand je l'ai vu… j'avoue avoir hurlé en disant ''Mais noooooaaaaaoooon, mais je peux lui répondre maintenant làààà'' j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite, mais je vais le faire hein !**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Doddy : Et oui, encore et toujours consacré à eux, maintenant qu'ils sont réunis. Avec plaisir et je suis à l'heure J**

 **LauraLovebook : Bonjour à toi… Non il n'y aura pas de Lemon, en tout cas pas que je sache (ou alors un léger lime mais vraiment léger)**

 **Neliia : Je crois que ta question de vie à une réponse… je pars du postulat que Levy a récupéré ses pouvoir, donc sa vie est rallongée de quelque centaines d'années déjà, et que partager la vie d'un dragon, c'est partager sa longévité aussi). Oui c'est triste, mais je rajouterais les bonus ici aussi donc l'aventure n'est pas si terminée que ça.**

 **YukiTheNeko : Ouais, mais les trois semaines sont simplement de la flemme monstre :'D, Merci pour la Gajevy Week, oui j'aime beaucoup les cheveux long du bestiau. **

**Je voulais vous dire merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction, d'avoir été aussi gentil avec moi et surtout je vous aime d'amour et je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira aussi :'D**

 ** _Mya_**


	25. BONUS 2

**Livre III**

 **Bonus n°2**

Il avait passé des heures, des jours et des nuits, il avait lutté contre tous les éléments de la Terre pour y arriver et enfin, le jour était enfin là.  
C'était un homme aigri par le temps et par les hommes, ses cheveux gris et sales lui tombait en bas des reins et il se tenait vouté sur un canne noueuse tenue par des grande mains décharnées et tordues.

Ses petits yeux noirs regardait avec fierté sa création. Il se trouvait devant le chose la plus énorme que la terre ait porté, le monstre le plus gigantesque qu'il n'est jamais existé, le Dragon le plus terrible que connaitrait les hommes.  
La bête noire se tenait sur le flanc, sa respiration était faible mais saccadée, son immense gueule entrouverte laissait échapper des nuages de vapeur chaudes et ses griffes étaient serrées contres ses paumes. Jamais personne ne pouvait imaginer pareille créature.

L'homme qui jubilait presque revenait de la Ville Sacré de Crocus, où son plan de voler les pouvoirs des quatre dragons élémentaires à la gardienne pour les insuffler dans un seul dragon avait réussi. Il avait placé dans son coeur les pouvoirs et avait donné vie au monstre. Monstre qui devait lui donner vie et pouvoir éternel.

Fou de joie il embrasse une des écailles du dragon et regarda ému la bête avant de fermer à clé la salle dans lequel le corps reposait.

Où vivait cet homme était un donjon lugubre et froid, rempli de labyrinthe et de couloirs piégé, car en plus d'être assoiffée de pouvoir, il était paranoïaque au possible, et avait truffé sa demeure. Il rasa les murs et s'enferma dans ses quartiers, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Il y eu un éclair qui déchira la nuit, un oeil rouge s'ouvrit et un hurlement violent monta à pleine puissance…. Le Dragon venait de se réveiller…

\- Et ensuite? Levy couché sur l'abdomen de Gajeel écoutait le récit de celui-ci.

Il reposa sa tête dans l'herbe grasse du jardin en soupirant.

\- Ensuite l'ancien est descendu me voir, je venais de naitre j'avais faim… Il était vieux et noueux, vraiment affreux en gout - Levy grimaça - mais la chose drôle dont je me souviens était que son corps à continuer à marcher seul sans sa tête!

Gajeel se mit à ricaner lorsque Levy lui tapa le ventre en grimaçant de plus belle.

\- Ton premier repas a été mon voleur je te rappelle, il n'y a pas de quoi rire.

-Mais c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes ici aussi - il s'était relevait et avait placé à califourchon la jeune femme sur et lui susurrait les mots.

-Tu me chatouille… A cause de lui tu as fais beaucoup de mauvaise choses  
Mais aussi la plus belle choses

Il tourna le regards vers le petit garçon brun qui se tenait à peine sur ses jambes dodues et essayait d'attraper tant bien que mal les papillons qui voletaient autours de lui, comme s'ils le narguaient. Levy enlaça son compagnon et l'embrassa.

-Il n'empêche que -bouda t-elle.

Gajeel passa une main dans les cheveux bleus de sa belle et soupira. Ce vieux fou avait peut-être eu tout faux dans son plan, mais ce qu'il en était advenu était la meilleure chose au monde, assurément.

* * *

Alors, c'est qui que v'là, malade comme un chien again? Je vous aviez dis qu'il y aurait des bonus heeeeeeeeeeeein!  
Bon pas trop besoin de vous situer l'époque, je pense que vous aurez compris que le bébé con c'est Rogue et qu'il sont au château sous la montagne.

 **Réponses aux Reviews:**

 **Taqassim** (toi et tes questions je te jure) Haha, aucun problème prend ton temps :)  
Toutes tes hypothèse sont bonnes, j'aime bien l'idée que lé bébé est donné de sa magie à Levy mais que la récupération de ses pouvoirs prolongent sa vie et aussi le partage de sa vie avec un dragon, puisque lorsque l'on est lié à un dragon, on vit aussi longtemps que lui (merci Eragon)  
Rogue est donc hybride mais à la particularité de pourvoir être un dragon, toujours moins puissant qu'un vrai, mais bon  
Pour les cheveux, si ils sont bleus, mais j'ai voulu donné une fin ambiguës: soit c'est un compte complètement inventé pour leur fils, auquel cas Gajeel n'est pas un dragon mais un être humain lambda, soit ils ont décidé de vivre « comme des humains » et donc elle a reprit un apparence « normale »  
Chez Grey et Juvia oui surement, j'y pense depuis longtemps, quand à Natsu et Lucy je les voyaient pas ensemble dans cette fiction (alors oui j'aime le NaLu, mais j'ai eu un trop plein de fiction cacas sur eux alors j'ai décidé qu'ici, Nope… mais on peut toujours changer d'avais surtout que je ne me suis jamais penché sur leurs personnages)

 **Lijovanchan** : Ah ah, tu n'as pas fais dans ta théorie, elle me plais. merci à toi de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps également, mais l'aventure ne s'arrête pas là pour autant que tu peux le lire !

 **Neliia:** C'est triste qu'elle meurs 0.0 (genre je fais la fille outrée mais j'y avais pensé… mais tuer Levy c'est trop dur pour moi je ne peux pas). Merci beaucoup à toi en tout ça et tes reviews ponctuel (gros coeur sur ta face)

 **YukitheNeko** : Et Bébé est là, c'était obligé! Merci à toi aussi pour tes reviews d'amour!

 **Doddy** (se pseudo me donne envie de chanter doddydodydododydo) eu pour le fanait montre moi ça *^*. Merci et ,on ce n'est pas la dernière, laisse moi juste retrouver mon inspiration pour une nouvelle histoire:)


End file.
